¿Y por qué no?
by Angeel O
Summary: Kagome está en medio de una crisis de enredos sentimentales y, sin pretenderlo, carnales también. Con un novio al que siente que no merece, un ex novio que la confunde y su próximo dolor de cabeza cruzándose en su camino. Fanfic a petición de Aquarius chan por Intercambio navideños 2015/16 del Foro Hazme el Amor. AU. Parejas, inukag, kogakag y bankkag.
1. Chapter 1

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENCEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

Hola (:

En esta ocasión escribo este regalo que forma parte del Topic Intercambio Navideño 2015-2016, abierto por el foro de Hazme el Amor de este fandom.

Este fanfic es idea original de mi pervertida navideña, _**Aquarius-chan;**_ así que, éste es mi regalo para ella. Ojalá te guste.

 **Su petición fue:** La protagonista tiene que elegir mantener una relación entre tres pretendientes, quienes la aman a su manera.

 **Detalles específicos:** Tiene que tener lemon y mucho, es decir al menos una escena con cada uno. Quiero que a uno le practique sexo oral en algún lugar peligroso para la situación y que se decida por él al final incluyendo un lemon dulce. Otro la tiene que forzar y con el otro tiene que tener una escena lemon muy intensa. Con quien pase cada situación y la pareja final está a su elección.

Así que con estas peticiones, quedan advertidas del lemon por venir y de la diversidad de parejas para Kagome. Me dio camino libre para decidir la pareja final, así que… muajajaja xD

Posible OoC.

Parejas: Inukag, KogaKag, Bankag, esto es a petición de mi pervertida y no pude estar más feliz por la idea que me tocó.

 **Si le son fieles a una sola pareja, no lean.**

Sin más, aquí esto; no es una obra de arte, pero es con mucho cariño.

•

•

 **¿Y POR QUÉ NO?**

•

CAPITULO I

•

Los achocolatados ojos de Kagome revisaron con poco interés las líneas que anteriormente había escrito en su cuaderno. Suspiró al darse cuenta que no tenía ánimos de continuar.

—Esto a veces es tan aburrido— se quejó al voltear a ver a Sango que se encontraba sentada a su lado, ésta utilizaba su portátil para navegar en internet.

La chica castaña sonrió —Gajes del oficio— dijo para seguir pendiente de su red social.

Kagome se lamentó al dejar caer su rostro sobre su cuaderno, mientras un viento fresco que se colaba de la ventana abierta de esa, su habitación, pretendía animarla.

—La universidad no es un oficio, es una maldita tortura— replicó la chica de cabello negro mientras se levantaba para recargarse en el marco de la ventana, observando con poco interés la larga calle del exterior; era domingo y ella estaba encerrada en su casa en lugar de vagar por alguna plaza o centro comercial.

Sango se asomó a su cuaderno —¿Es difícil Ingeniería?— preguntó, pues por un momento pensó en que sería buena idea estudiar lo mismo, pero al final terminó eligiendo Arquitectura.

—Es el infierno— aceptó Kagome mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, completamente desanimada.

Sango frunció el ceño —No sueles quejarte tanto— mencionó extrañada —. ¿Hay otra cosa que te esté molestando?— le preguntó al girarse sobre esa silla de piel negra y verla, Kagome lucía bien, su vestido blanco ondeaba ligeramente al igual que su cabello largo, producto del viento de esa tarde, pero su semblante además de aburrido, lucía preocupado.

Ambas eran además de vecinas –no tan cercanas-, amigas de años, por lo que ese silencio que Kagome guardó desde que ella llegó, hace dos horas atrás, no era precisamente por la tarea.

La azabache suspiró hondamente.

—Hay cosas que no van bien— confesó y su mirada se perdió al frente, entre los árboles y las casas de dos plantas que formaban ese sector residencial donde vivía.

—¿Cómo… qué?— dudó en preguntar. Generalmente cuando Kagome se sumergía en sus silencios, sólo significaba una cosa: chicos. Y eso era problemas, pues Sango sabía que su amiga era un caos con ellos. Kagome era muy bonita aunque ella no lo creyese, y aunque durante mucho tiempo pasó desapercibida por el sector masculino de sus colegios, eso cambió cuando entró a la universidad y comenzó a salir con Inuyasha, su estúpido tormento; y posteriormente con Kouga, su actual novio.

—Como todo— respondió desanimada mientras llevaba su mirada a ella —. Anoche Inuyasha volvió a venir, Sango— confesó eso que la había tenido inquieta.

La castaña apretó el mouse en su mano, conteniendo la molestia —Seguro lo dejaste pasar— mencionó con medio tono de reproche.

Kagome negó en silencio.

—¿No lo hiciste?— preguntó la otra notoriamente sorprendida.

La azabache se revolvió suavemente su largo flequillo — Eso se terminó hace meses— le recordó—. Esta vez ni siquiera atendí a la puerta y mi mamá se molestó.

—Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, Kag— reconoció Sango al volver su atención a la computadora, pretendía no darle tanta importancia, porque no quería verla otra vez debatirse, no cuando Inuyasha la había lastimado; intencionalmente o no, pero lo había hecho —. Además, creí que salía con Kikyo— terminó por recordarle para que dejara de considerar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera sobre el peliplata.

Kagome suspiró y sus ojos cayeron precisamente al chico de ojos dorados que vivía a un par de casas lejos de ella, y que en ese momento llegaba en su motocicleta. Todo un chico malo, pensó Kagome.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Sango al acercarse a ella luego de notarla ausente.

—Nada— respondió la azabache al retirarse y arrojarse en su cama —. No sé si sale o no con Kikyo, en realidad no me importa— terminó por decir ya hablando con un poco más de ánimo, ella tampoco quería volver a revivir nada de Inuyasha.

—Y no debería— apoyó la castaña al ver al chico en cuestión entrar a su casa, se dio media vuelta y luego de volver a sentarse frente al computador, cruzó sus piernas desnudas bajo ese short de mezclilla—. Ahora tienes novio y Kouga es lindo— reconoció aunque no estuviera tan de acuerdo con su relación.

Kagome se llevó las manos al rostro al lamentarse —Lo sé, lo quiero mucho y todo— dijo aun con el rostro oculto —… pero no sé— confesó.

—¿Qué no sabes?— preguntó viéndola de medio lado.

Kagome se descubrió el rostro y la vio de reojo, se quedó unos segundos en silencio y después se levantó de prisa y regresó a su lugar original, justo al lado de Sango.

—¿Puedo decirte algo?— le preguntó en voz baja que la otra sonrió con complicidad. Eso era algo de verdad interesante.

—Por supuesto, tonta.

Kagome suspiró y dejó de lado todo asunto con el peliplata, para concentrarse únicamente en su novio.

—¡Sí lo hicieron!— alzó la voz la castaña que ante el silencio de Kagome, lo intuyó todo.

—¿Quieres callarte, tonta?— regañó la azabache al alzarse y taparle los labios —Mi mamá está allí abajo.

Sango manoteó hasta deshacerse del agarre, y casi cae en su maniobra, pero por fin se vio libre para poder hablar.

—¿Lo hiciste?— preguntó igual de asombrada, pero en voz más baja.

Kagome apretó sus manos sobre la delgada tela blanca de su vestido, al apoyarlas en sus piernas sumamente juntas por el nerviosismo. Le sostuvo la mirada a su amiga y tras dejar escapar el aliento despacio, terminó por asentir.

—¿Mientes?

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo?— reprochó Kagome al alzar ligeramente la voz.

—Wow.

—Ay, no, Sango. No sé cómo me siento.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿No… no… no estuvo bien?— se atrevió a preguntar la otra chica y sin poder evitar un sonrojo en su rostro. Sango tenía menos experiencia que Kagome en asuntos carnales, ella era novia de Miroku desde meses atrás, pero nunca habían llegado a hacer aquello, para desgracia de su pervertido novio.

La azabache comenzó a mover insistentemente uno de sus pies, notoriamente nerviosa.

—Sí— dijo en voz baja y rodó los ojos obviando su respuesta —, sí estuvo bien.

—¿Entonces?

Los ojos chocolates de Kagome se alzaron a Sango, que se había puesto de pie y recargado en el escritorio a su lado.

—Que no sé lo que siento por él— explicó y tragó ligeramente —. Es decir — se apresuró a explicar ante la mirada asombrada de su amiga —, lo quiero mucho, me atrae físicamente, él huele bien, besa delicioso y provoca cosas en mi cuerpo que creí que… que sólo Inuyasha podría…

—Ya— interrumpió Sango ante la notoria incomodidad —. Te calienta— dijo sin tapujos y ambas se extrañaron por eso.

—¡Sango!

—Lo siento— se excusó —, pero si, ¿o no?— preguntó ya retomando seriedad.

Kagome mordió su labio y asintió —Al principio y como él mismo me dijo, sólo salíamos para molestar a Inuyasha, pero después cuando él comenzó a acariciarme de forma más íntima— dijo y bajó la voz ante esa última palabra —, comencé a involucrarme más en la relación y pues… bueno…

—Pasaron al siguiente nivel— entendió la castaña y Kagome asintió al tragar ligeramente —¿Y te gustó?

—Es sexo— respondió la otra, obviando que sí.

—¿Entonces?

—No sé si lo amo— explicó Kagome sintiéndose mal.

—¿Y él a ti?— preguntó Sango por primera vez, Kouga se veía muy serio en su relación, pero tampoco le constaba que la amaba.

La azabache se encogió de hombros —No ha dicho 'te amo'.

Sango también se encogió de hombros —Entonces no te preocupes, tal vez sólo te ve como un buen pedazo de carne— dijo con simpleza.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y se hizo un silencio de un par de segundos, para luego ambas estallar en una carcajada, Kouga jamás pensaría así de Kagome, o alguna otra, él era demasiado inocentón para pensar eso, aunque serlo no le impidiese tener sus momentos pasionales.

—Bueno, ya, tampoco quiero pensarlo demasiado, creo que eso sólo complicará las cosas— terminó por decir Kagome, logrando recuperar después de esa carcajada, el buen ánimo que siempre solía acompañarla. Giró su rostro y observó con desgana el trabajo en el que había estado avanzando —¿Por qué no vamos por un helado cremoso y desbordante de calorías?— animó al no tener deseos de seguir estudiando.

Sango se mordió el labio entusiasmada.

—Pero tú invitas, y de paso me cuentas a detalle cómo estuvo eso de tu nueva primera vez— dijo la castaña mientras no se molestaba en cerrar su sesión y sólo cerró la portátil, para de inmediato seguir a Kagome al exterior.

—¿Nueva primera vez?— preguntó divertida —Estás loca.

—Como sea, oye, y… ¿dónde fue? ¿Cuándo?— preguntó mientras bajaban.

—¡Ahora vuelvo, mamá!— alzó la voz la azabache al asomarse al comedor y ver a su madre asentir mientras atendía al teléfono —Fue… fue ese fin de semana luego de salir del bar donde se festejó el cumpleaños de Yura— contó cuando ya caminaban por la acera.

—¿Hace quince días?¡¿Y por qué hasta ahora lo dices?!— reclamó.

Kagome rascó incómoda su cuello —No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa— confesó con toda la vergüenza que le podía tener a su mejor amiga.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿qué tiene de malo? Eres mayor de edad, él es tu novio de meses y además, se cuidaron…. ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, Kouga es muy precavido— dijo sintiéndose algo incómoda.

—¿Entonces? No me digas que es por el idiota de Inuyasha— volvió a mencionar Sango.

—Fue extraño— confesó Kagome—, cuando lo hice por primera vez con Inuyasha, creí que sería siempre el único. Darme cuenta que no sería jamás así, fue raro.

—¿Malo?

—No. Raro.

—¿Lo amas?... a Inuyasha.

—Me gusta— confesó Kagome.

—Bueno, eso es normal, el idiota es muy guapo.

—Lo es…

—Pero Kouga también, porque Inuyasha es un cretino celoso e infiel— interrumpió Sango —y si Kouga no te termina de convencer, podrías buscar a alguien más; no creas que porque lo hiciste con él, con él te debes de casar, ese siglo ya pasó— comentó con simpleza la chica, contrastando su comentario con su pudorosa vida sexual —, él parece sensato, no creo que pretenda retenerte por la fuerza— continuó Sango que ya se había hecho toda una historia en su cabeza —. ¿Has visto a Bankotsu? ese chico compañero de baloncesto de Miroku.

Kagome rodó los ojos —Ni me lo menciones, el tipo es un hígado.

Sango se rio sonoramente —¿Un hígado? ¿No te cae bien?

—Me odia el idiota y yo nunca le he hecho nada. Jamás lo pensaría con él, en ese caso prefiero quedarme soltera y con mil gatos.

La castaña volvió a reír.

—El tipo es un bombón, un tercio de la facultad gusta de él, ha salido con las mejores chicas de la universidad, Yura moría por él… aunque sí, a veces es un grosero— aceptó la castaña.

—Y lo que le sigue— agregó Kagome—. En fin, olvidándonos de ese tipo, ¿de qué quieres tu helado?— preguntó luego de haber llegado a una nevería cercana a su casa.

Sango rio al asomarse a los largos refrigeradores —De qué quiero mis helados— corrigió, pues ella pensaba pasarse el resto de la tarde comiendo y viendo a las personas pasar, después de todo, ese lugar era muy concurrido por quedar cerca de un gran parque, y tener, claro, libre conexión a internet.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El día siguiente Kagome llegó casi corriendo a su facultad, entró a su primera clase sólo un segundo antes que su estricto profesor y no tuvo ni tiempo de regularizar su respiración, cuando el catedrático comenzó su tema. La azabache había suspirado y supo de inmediato que ese sería un largo y agotador día.

—¡Ey, Kagome!— gritó Sango al alzar su mano, estando ambas en uno de los gimnasios de la universidad.

La nombrada saludó también al alzar su mano, dejó su mochila tirada en el suelo junto con las del resto del equipo de voleibol y se encaminó directo a donde su mejor amiga la esperaba, realizando ya su pre-calentamiento para su práctica deportiva. Habían considerado una verdadera fortuna al menos compartir actividad física a pesar de cursar carreras distintas.

—Supongo que tuviste un mal día— volvió a hablar la sonriente castaña al verla sentarse en una de las gradas cercanas, sin intención de desprenderse de su sudadera blanca y quedar únicamente en su uniforme deportivo.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente.

—Ni lo digas, hoy los profesores parecieron salir directamente del infierno a las aulas— exageró al apoyar su rostro en la palma de su mano, mientras veía con poco ánimo a sus compañeras de equipo calentar y a algunas otras, coquetear con algún integrante del equipo de baloncesto, con los cuales compartían –por tiempo indefinido- el gimnasio.

Sango se burló —¿En serio?¿Y ellos te provocaron esas ojeras?

Kagome volteó a verla fastidiada —No— mencionó del mismo modo.

—Seguiste pensando en el idiota, ¿verdad?— cuestionó al acercársele y verla.

La azabache guardó silencio y Sango suspiró desanimada, se sentó a su lado cruzando sus largas y casi desnudas piernas bajo ese ajustado short rojo del uniforme.

—Debo decirte algo que me contó Miroku— confesó en tono bajo atrayendo toda la atención de Kagome —. Mira— le indicó con el dedo que observara a la lacia pelinegra de mirada fría que en ese momento sonreía mientras hablaba por el móvil.

—¿Qué?— preguntó la azabache sin entender, y con medio tono de fastidio, ¿qué demonios se supone que tenía que verle a Kikyo?

—¿Qué no la ves?

—¿Verle qué?— volvió a preguntar y sin mucho interés volteó a verla.

—Que la tonta desde hace días no se la pasa colgada de Inuyasha— respondió y rodó los ojos como si eso fuese lo más sabido por todos.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

Sango apoyó sus codos en la grada trasera y mordió su labio preocupada. Suspiró. Odiaba decirle eso a Kagome, pero sabía que su amiga seguía sin lograr librarse de su pequeño tormento peliplata.

—Al parecer Kikyo e Inuyasha no la pasan del todo bien como pareja— informó logrando que su amiga alzara amabas cejas sorprendida.

" _¿Qué?"_ se preguntó la azabache _"…Entonces por eso él me ha buscado"_

—¿Qué piensas?— volvió a preguntar la castaña al verla desenfocar la mirada, seguro al haberse sumergido en algún pensamiento.

Kagome negó despacio —No sé— confesó, un rastro de desilusión opacó sus ojos, pero también logró, o creyó entender la reciente insistencia del ojidorado.

—Voy a serte franca— advirtió la castaña al animarse a decir lo que creía, todo para no verla tan perdida en su dirección y decisiones —. Yo creo que ustedes terminaron por una estupidez, él te quería mucho, por eso sus celos y peleas— dejó claro —; creo que su ruptura se debió a que ninguno estaba realmente seguro de lo que el otro sentía, tú tampoco confiabas en él— le recordó.

—¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo?— reprochó Kagome recordando que Inuyasha siempre fue de los chicos 'cotizados' de la universidad, y que se fijara en ella le había parecido irreal.

—Él te pidió ser su novia, tú aceptaste luego de, según tú, superar tus dudas, cosa que según veo fue mentira— alegó haciendo ladear el rostro a la azabache mientras se abrazaba a sí misma como si tuviese frío.

—Cómo sea, de todos modos, no estaba tan equivocada— replicó la otra sin verla.

Sango negó en silencio y carraspeó para continuar —Ustedes terminaron por celos, Kagome— pareció recordarle —. Celos que Inuyasha sentía por ti— le aclaró.

—Celos estúpidos, y que además no le impidieron besuquearse con Kikyo a las primeras de cambio, cuando él sabía las diferencias que había… hay— dijo y corrigió— entre nosotras.

—Es que es un imbécil— la castaña frunció los labios y asintió rápidamente al aceptar el punto de su amiga.

Kagome se llevó ambas manos al rostro al ver a su entrenadora llegar al gimnasio.

—Lo que no entiendo es para qué me busca, seguro todo es desde que las cosas no se le dieron con ella.

—No— interrumpió muy segura la castaña —. Aunque me moleste y seguro me dará diarrea por defender al imbécil— se justificó —, sé reconocer que él te volvió a buscar aun cuando mantenía una relación con aquella tipa— dijo señalando con el rostro a Kikyo que seguía sonriendo al atender el teléfono, sin hacer caso de nadie —, él se tragó su orgullo al verte de novia con Kouga y te buscó.

—Claro, después de equivocarse.

—Ambos lo hicieron— mencionó cansadamente la castaña.

El silbato de su entrenadora sonó y ambas se pusieron de pie, Kagome se sacó la sudadera y quedó como todas, con el pequeño short de licra rojo y su jersey ajustado del mismo tono y delgadas líneas negras y blancas.

—Si quieres mi consejo sincero— volvió a hablar Sango mientras se encaminaban a su lado de la cancha —. Déjalo, ya ambos se fallaron, ya no tiene caso— le dijo segura, Kagome se estaba ahogando entre dos chicos que la hacían sentir cosas diferentes, pero ellos no serían los únicos en su vida, de eso estaba segura —¡Por Dios, tienes diecinueve años!, estoy segura que con ninguno de ellos vas a casarte— se burló Sango.

Kagome intentó imitarla al sonreír… eso era algo que su amiga solía decirse, ella cuidaba mucho su relación con Miroku, pero se repetía esa frase para cuidar su corazón, pues Miroku, antes de ser su novio, tenía fama de infiel y mujeriego, así que Sango había convertido esa frase como su escudo anti corazón roto.

—Bien, asumiendo que todas han calentado ya, equipos uno y dos a sus posiciones. Hoy pondremos en práctica lo teórico de la clase pasada— informó la mujer de mirada rojiza, que desde hacía varios años era la encargada de esa escuadra deportiva.

—Kagura al ataque— mencionó Sango entre dientes al colocarse casi a la par de Kagome. Su entrenadora a veces era temible, pero nada mejor para esforzarse.

El sonido de los balones resonaron en el gimnasio, el partido de baloncesto seguía su marcha cuando el de voleibol recién comenzaba.

Kagome se movió casi automáticamente en su lado de la cancha, controlando pases y respondiendo tiros, ella como Sango tenían práctica luego de haber jugado durante los tres años del instituto, por lo que no les fue difícil ganarse un lugar en esa escuadra.

—Muy bien, intenten que no toque la red— indicó la entrenadora.

La azabache jadeó mientras limpiaba una línea de sudor que escurría por su mejilla. Se dijo que debía dejar de pensar en ese asunto que se traía tanto con Inuyasha como con Kouga, tal vez Sango tenía razón y debía cortar por lo sano con ambos, porque aunque se sintiera mal con su actual novio, él también había tenido parte de la culpa en esa situación; Kouga e Inuyasha eran compañeros en el equipo de futbol, y cuando ella comenzó a visitar y apoyar a Inuyasha, su entonces novio, en las prácticas, Kouga disfrutaba de molestar al peliplata. Kagome negó sin poder creer hasta dónde habían llegado aquellos celos que Inuyasha mostraba cuando ella se hizo amiga del chico de ojos celestes, pues él era realmente ingenioso y buena persona, por lo que no tardó en simpatizar con él. Desde ahí había comenzado todo.

Para su desgracia, Inuyasha no era muy bueno lidiando con celos. Al poco tiempo condicionó su relación a que ella le retirara su amistad al ojiceleste de coleta, y aunque ella lo había intentado, Kouga era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta, hecho que sólo empeoró los celos del ojidorado que llegó al punto de liarse a golpes con su compañero de equipo; si Kagome decía que eso no la hizo sentir especial, a pesar de la vergüenza sentida, estaría mintiendo, ella no se sentía 'a la altura' de Inuyasha, por eso sus celos la halagaban… pero nunca esperó que aquello se saliera de control cuando lo vio besándose con Kikyo; pues eso había acabado todo.

—¡Salta más alto, Higurashi!— regañó la entrenadora a la distraída azabache que no alcanzó a elevar el balón.

Sango se burló mientras limpiaba con su muñequera algún rastro de sudor en su frente —¿De qué te sirven esas piernas tan largas?— le preguntó con gracia a la azabache.

—Anda por el balón— ordenó al mismo tiempo la mujer de ojos rojizos.

Kagome asintió al verla —No te burles, tonta— le dijo a Sango antes de correr por la pelota que se había escurrido hasta la cancha contraria.

—¡Sigan jugando!— ordenó Kagura al lanzarles un nuevo balón al grupo de once chicas que veían a la azabache esquivar a varios jugadores de baloncesto para recuperar la bola. Sango suspiró al recibir el pase de su entrenadora y se salió del área de juego para reiniciar.

—¡Pasa el balón, pásalo!— lo gritos de los jóvenes integrantes del equipo de baloncesto sonaban fuerte alrededor de la azabache, que adoptó una postura suavemente encorvada mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos por temor a un posible golpe.

—¡Juega, Miroku!— la voz de otro chico hizo voltear a Kagome al reconocer el nombre del novio de su mejor amiga. El chico de pequeña coleta la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y ella le sonrió, para de inmediato verlo tomar el balón y correr en dirección contraria.

—Al menos ya no podrán golpearme— se apresuró la azabache y en dos segundos se encontraba inclinándose por su balón que se había detenido junto a algunas mochilas de los chicos dispersos por el lugar —. Bien, aquí estás— le dijo y le sonrió.

—¡Aquí, Bankotsu!— la voz de otro chico sonó a espaldas de Kagome, pero ésta no le prestó importancia, no cuando ya tenía su balón en las manos.

El balón naranja se escapó de las manos del chico de fríos ojos azules y larga trenza, en lo que parecía ser un pase certero, pero que erró milimétricamente de las grandes manos de su compañero de equipo, estrellándose escandalosamente en el trasero de Kagome, haciéndola caer y maldecir en el acto.

Un silencio casi sepulcral se asentó en la cancha donde se jugaba baloncesto, del otro lado el partido siguió su curso cuando nadie notó el percance de la azabache. Una carcajada casi generalizada de los varones cercanos hizo enrojecer de furia y vergüenza a Kagome.

—Lo siento, no te vi— se disculpó el altivo ojiazul que de inmediato guio sus despreocupados pasos por su propia pelota.

—¡Oye, tú, maldito imbécil!— regañó en voz baja cuidándose de cualquiera de los entrenadores, pero viendo severamente al chico de larga trenza que recuperaba su balón —¿Qué demonios te crees? ¡Pudiste matarme!— recriminó ofendida al verlo pasarla de largo.

El chico se detuvo y frunció el ceño al verla de medio lado —¿Por un golpe en el trasero?— preguntó irónico.

Kagome abrió los labios conteniendo la molestia mientras veía a algunos de los chicos evitar verla, mientras contenían las risas y a Miroku verla con pena ajena.

—¡Jueguen!— ordenó el entrenador al percatarse de lo ocurrido e ingenuamente suponer, que su jugador se demoraba en pedir disculpas a la descuidada y agredida chica.

—Por un golpe en donde sea— aclaró molesta Kagome mientras veía el partido continuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

—No seas ridícula, Higurashi— agregó el otro que sin evitarlo sonrió de medio lado —. Además fue divertido.

—¿Qué?

—Es bueno ver que conservo mi buena puntería— dijo y comenzó a caminar al mismo tiempo que se encogió de hombros.

Esta vez fue el moreno el paralizado cuando un golpe seco resonó en el lugar y su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante, y de nueva cuenta sólo los jugadores de baloncesto, que eran los más cercanos, se detuvieron al ver la graciosa escena.

Bankotsu volteó a ver con una fría molestia bañando sus ojos, a la estúpida de Kagome.

—Ups, creo que yo no conservo mi buena puntería— fingió lamentarse al morder un dedo de su mano. Ese estúpido la había ridiculizado a propósito, era lo menos que merecía.

Él achicó los ojos y se giró de nuevo a ella para acercarse.

Kagome tragó disimuladamente y le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Pretendes burlarte de mí?— preguntó al verla desde su altura y seguir avanzando a ella. Desde hacía segundos atrás, el entrenador dejó de prestarles atención y ordenar la continuación del juego, supuso que esos dos sólo estaban discutiendo y eso podría tener lógica si no se excedían —¿A caso no sabes quién soy?

Kagome retrocedió y se recargó en la pared cuando él la obligó a hacerlo al acercarse demasiado.

" _Vaya ego el de este tipo"_ pensó molesta al ver el brillo peculiar en esos fríos ojos azules, que parecían más profundos todavía al tener la luz a la espalda del chico.

Él dio un paso más a ella y apoyó su mano en la pared para acorralarla, sonrió de medio lado al notarla comenzar a ponerse nerviosa.

Kagome tragó lentamente pero sin dejar de verlo, achicó sus ojos segundos después y sonrió de medio lado, justo como él.

—Por supuesto que sé quién eres, un maldito ególatra, un patán sin rastros de caballerosidad, eres un pedante y un estúpido que además golpeas mujeres –añadió recordando el golpe que recién le había dado, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño-, eres tan insufrible que ninguna chica se mantiene a tu lado, seguramente por patán y pervertido— recitó muy segura de lo que decía y casi como si lo hubiera memorizado —. Eres, Bankotsu, todo un maldito hígado— finalizó tan ofendida que de un golpe en el estómago lo empujó y se fue a grandes zancadas de ahí.

Un par de rechiflas se escucharon de los miembros del equipo que se mantenían en las bancas y a los cuales el moreno ojiazul les dedicó tremenda mirada molesta, logrando que un par dejara de verlo e incrementando que otros –los que poco valoraban su bienestar físico- incrementaran sus burlas.

—Así que ese crees que soy— mencionó sólo para él al ver a Kagome inclinarse nuevamente por el balón que había salido despedido luego de golpearlo en la cabeza. Él sonrió al verle las piernas largas, esas que momentos antes le llamaron tanto la atención —… pues no tienes ni idea, Higurashi— dijo para chasquear la lengua y volver al juego.

—¡Ya, ya, ya!¡Vamos, Kagome!¿A dónde fuiste?¿A comprar otro balón?— apresuró con poca paciencia la coach Kagura que no disfrutaba de perder el tiempo, ni ver que otros lo perdieran.

—Lo siento, señorita— se disculpó la azabache al apretar ansiosa el balón en sus manos, por dignidad se abstenía de sobarse su dolorido trasero, pero sí volteó de medio lado al ver al patán de Bankotsu reintegrarse a su juego y correr como si nada hubiese pasado.

" _Ese jodido bastardo"_ pensó molesta al quedarse parada fuera de la cancha, al comprobar que su lugar había sido cubierto.

Generalmente Kagome no solía perder la paciencia o compostura, pero Bankotsu la sacaba de sus casillas con sólo mirarlo; el muy idiota era del tipo de chicos que en algún tiempo siempre la veían como si no existiera, hecho que le causó cierto complejo durante los años de instituto, aunque claro, eso vino a cambiar cuando Inuyasha había puesto sus ojos en ella, haciéndola visible para otros, Kouga, por ejemplo, y para tipos como Bankotsu seguiría siendo –seguramente- alguien del montón. Quizás por su ego femenino herido, solía ser más hostil con él que como podría ser con cualquier otro.

—No pienses en él… es un idiota, recuérdalo— se dijo en voz baja luego de ver una jugada casi espectacular de ese sinvergüenza de larga trenza. Dejó de verlo y volvió su atención al partido de sus amigas, mientras jugaba ansiosa con el balón que había causado su mal momento anterior, y lo hacía pasar de una mano a otra.

Por concentrarse en la molestia y vergüenza que Bankotsu le hizo pasar, Kagome olvidó momentáneamente la ansiedad que Inuyasha y su inestabilidad con Kikyo, le provocaban.

Momentos más tarde y sin poder jugar nuevamente, el entrenamiento terminó, puntual como siempre, a las tres de la tarde el gimnasio comenzaba a vaciarse lentamente.

—¡Ey!, ¿haciendo de las tuyas para no practicar?— se burló Sango que vio a Kagome de mala gana echarse su mochila al hombro, sin siquiera haberse puesto su sudadera o algo que cubriera su uniforme deportivo.

Kagome rodó los ojos —Ni lo digas.

Sango se rio en voz alta —¿Coqueteando con el enemigo?, con… ¿cómo era? ¿El hígado insufrible?— preguntó y volvió a reír.

Kagome le dedicó una mirada asesina, la tonta de Sango seguro vio también el golpe que ese idiota le había dado, bueno, al menos no lo había mencionad-…

—¿Y te duele? ¡Vaya impacto, Kag! Lo soportaste como las grandes, mira que no llorar— siguió diciendo y sonriendo mientras contenía una carcajada.

Maldición. Kagome la vio con cara de pocos amigos mientras apretaba con su mano la correa de su mochila, al ir saliendo del gimnasio, seguidas de otros estudiantes deportistas del lugar.

—¿Quieres callarte?— habló Kagome luego de largos metros transcurridos, al estar saliendo por fin del gimnasio —¿cuántas veces me he reído yo de tus desgracias?

La castaña se mordió los labios recordando que Kagome solía burlarse poco.

—La vez que Miroku me tocó el trasero por primera vez— pero lo hacía.

La azabache rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, ya, ya— cedió luego de volver a reír —. Y dime, ¿es tan lindo de cerca como dicen que es?— le preguntó con un toque de complicidad.

—¿Lindo?— preguntó Kagome con ironía.

Sango asintió interesada.

—Es un cerdo asqueroso.

—¿Por qué tanto coraje con él?— preguntó Sango al resultarle extraño… ¿sería que en secreto le gustaba?

•

•

•

Continuará…

* * *

Holas ñ.ñ

Bueno, como arriba dije, este fic es a petición de Aquarius chan, en el topic del Intercambio navideño ._. sí, navideño xDD

El fic está terminado, pero estoy en proceso de edición, así que como en media hora subo el siguiente capítulo, todo debe quedar listo en el transcurso del día, son seis capítulos únicamente.

Gracias por leer (:


	2. Chapter 2

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO, ES MÍA.

•

•

CAPITULO II

•

•

—Es un cerdo asqueroso.

—¿Por qué tanto coraje con él?— preguntó Sango al resultarle extraño… ¿sería que en secreto le gustaba?

—¿Quién es un cerdo y por qué le tienes coraje, primor?— la voz y el brazo de Kouga rodeándole los hombros, paralizaron a Kagome.

Sango volteó a ver al recién llegado —Hola— saludó fingiendo naturalidad. Kouga le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Y bien?¿De quién hablabas, preciosa?— le preguntó a su novia al verla hacia abajo por la diferencia de estaturas.

Kagome no alzó su vista a verlo y tragó dificultosamente —Un profesor— mintió y Sango sonrió mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar, dándoles espacio, la castaña sabía que en cualquier segundo Miroku saldría de ese gimnasio a alcanzarla.

—¿Cuál de todos?— preguntó el curioso chico que portaba pantalón deportivo negro y una camiseta del mismo color que acentuaba su mirada celeste. Él motivó a Kagome a caminar mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—A decir verdad, son varios, pero no importa ahora— continuó mintiendo y suspiró al desviar su mirada de los ojos celestes de Kouga que la analizaban.

El chico se encogió de hombros al seguir avanzando y Kagome se tensó al encontrarse con la frialdad de los ojos de Bankotsu puestos en ellos, mientras él mismo también salía del gimnasio y caminaba a un par de metros de distancia en la misma dirección; él los veía de medio lado y aparentemente desinteresado, y Kagome supuso que lo ocurrido entre ellos momentos antes, fue lo que la hizo sentir que su piel se erizó cuando mantuvieron contacto visual por un par de segundos.

—Y, ¿quieres comer algo?— habló Kouga haciéndola romper el contacto visual con el chico de larga trenza que no tardó en adelantarlos, Kagome lo vio con recelo mientras se alejaba con su mochila al hombro.

—En realidad no tengo hambre.

Kouga alzó ambas cejas —¿En serio?, y yo muero de ella— comentó con la simpleza de siempre.

Kagome suspiró, desde hace quince días que ellos dos habían intimado, Kagome ya no se sentía tan cómoda a su lado, posiblemente porque no lo amaba. Creer que lo amaría si ambos daban el siguiente paso, había sido un error, aunque no por eso Kouga había dejado de gustarle, sólo no quería imaginar qué ocurriría si él llegaba a pedirle otro encuentro, de esos, carnales.

—Quisiera estudiar un poco, he tenido días fatales— mintió mientras avanzaban bajo los árboles de uno de los jardines de la universidad.

El chico de ojos celestes se rascó incómodo la nuca.

—¿No será que te sientes abrumada?— preguntó sorprendiéndola, Kouga era todo, menos tonto.

A ella la traicionaron los nervios al jugar con sus dedos en la correa de su mochila.

—Qué cosas dices— trató de no darle importancia.

El chico suspiró —Hay un nuevo restaurant, es pequeño pero acogedor, ¿por qué no vamos?— sugirió intuyendo que sí se sentía abrumada y él intentaba que las cosas siguieran siendo espontáneas, como tanto trabajo le había costado que fueran.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior antes de bajar su mirada a su uniforme deportivo.

—Seguro tendré que moler a golpes a cualquiera que volteé a verte, pero lo vale— aseguró el chico con una sonrisa radiante, al pretender deshacerse de otra posible excusa de su novia.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, él siempre lograba eso.

—Bien.

—¿Sabes? Justo ahí me encontré con una vieja amiga, no tenía idea que ese restaurant era de sus padres.

—¿En serio?— preguntó al fruncir el ceño. Era raro que Kouga hablara de otras chicas… ¿se estaba poniendo celosa?

Antes de salir en el viejo auto de Kouga de la universidad, Kagome volvió a sentir ese malestar en su estómago, al ver los ojos dorados de Inuyasha puestos sobre ellos, mientras éste salía del campus en su motocicleta.

" _Por si no ha sido suficientemente malo el día"_ pensó al verlo salir solo y no con su inseparable chica.

No supo si el nudo en el estómago fue por una frustrada emoción o qué otro sentimiento lo causaba, el punto fue, que no pudo estar muy atenta a la conversación que tuvo con su novio.

—Maldición—mencionó entre dientes cuando Kouga se levantó a pagar la cuenta. Se sentía infiel y eso que no había pasado nada con Inuyasha, pero definitivamente, tener sensaciones por un chico que no es tu novio, estaba mal.

¿Tal vez era karma?... pero no para ella, sino para él, porque, después de todo, Kouga sí provocó celos en Inuyasha y eso a la larga resultó en el rompimiento de ambos… cosa que ahora los tenía juntos.

—¿Nos vamos?— cuestionó el chico de ojos celeste al regresar a su lado.

Kagome respingó y asintió nerviosa. ¿Sería eso posible o sólo era su confundida conciencia que ahora intentaba no hacerla sentir tan mal?

—Ahora sí necesito ir a mi casa, de verdad, tengo tarea— dijo y sonrió sin mucho ánimo, esta vez, dijo la verdad.

Kouga la abrazó y besó su frente antes de decirle que no había problema, que en seguida la llevaba a su casa y que él mismo también tenía deberes que cumplir.

Kagome se sintió peor.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

El móvil de Kagome vibró, y una tenue e insistente luz parpadeó en la parte baja del mismo, anunciando una llamada, por el color violeta, Kagome supo exactamente quién estaba llamándola. En silencio agradeció la distracción, pues estaba volviéndose loca en un mundo de números y letras frente al computador.

—Hola— respondió con media sonrisa en sus labios, luego de estirarse a alcanzar el delgado aparato.

—Vayamos al cine— escuchó la propuesta de Sango, que seguramente se encontraba igual de fastidiada que ella.

Kagome sonrió desanimada —Juro que no puedo— respondió con desgana.

La castaña bufó fastidiada del otro lado—¿Por qué?¿Mucha tarea?

La azabache asintió al ver la pantalla de su portátil —Sí, y complicada— mencionó al tamborilear sus dedos sobre el teclado sin la fuerza necesaria para escribir algo.

—Juro que me volveré loca si sigo estudiando— mencionó Sango que como estaba por presentar, al igual que ella, un examen importante, solía ponerse nerviosa.

Sango funcionaba mejor bajo presión, cosa en la que diferían, Kagome necesitaba estudiar y Sango sufrir en el examen para recordar las respuestas que debieron grabarse en algún rincón de su memoria, mientras tomaba sus clases.

—Yo de verdad no puedo— se lamentó Kagome.

La castaña negó sin darle más importancia —No te preocupes, llamaré a Miroku.

Kagome guardó silencio unos segundos considerando la oferta, pero de verdad estaba sofocándose con sus exámenes, por dicho motivo ni siquiera había vuelto a ver a Kouga después de la universidad, luego de aquella comida que tuvieron después de la práctica de voleibol.

—Lo siento.

—Olvídalo— le restó importancia —. Oye, y ¿cómo siguieron las cosas con Inuyasha? ¿Le contaste a Kouga que te ha buscado?— cambió de tema, eso también la mantenía pendiente, Kagome y ella se veían poco en el campus y ya no habían vuelto a hablar del asunto.

La azabache suspiró pesadamente —No, no le he contado nada, pero…

—¿Qué?

—No sé si lo sepa— confesó.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó curiosa.

Kagome mordió su labio mientras recordaba lo ocurrido dos semanas atrás — Hace tiempo los vi charlando.

—Eso es extraño— mencionó la castaña, pues ese par no charlaban nunca, generalmente se liaban a golpes y se repartían insultos.

La azabache asintió —Justo después de eso, él comenzó a buscarme y Kouga comenzó a actuar extraño.

—¿Extraño?

—Sí— dijo y lo meditó preocupada en un pequeño grado —. Comenzó a besarme frente a todos, a abrazarme con más fuerza y a buscarme más.

—¿Eso es raro?

Kagome asintió —Supongo— dijo para luego de morder su labio mientras veía sin interés el cursor parpadear en la pantalla de su portátil —… en ese entonces creí que era algo como… ¿posesión?, no sé— confesó —, días antes lo… lo… ya sabes— añadió con pena y volteando a la puerta cerrada de su habitación —… lo acabábamos de hacer— soltó en un susurro.

Sango estalló en una carcajada —¿Y creíste que te estaba como marcando o algo así?— preguntó divertida.

—¿Qué?... pues sí— dijo la otra con un sonrojo que por suerte Sango no vería —. Inuyasha solía ser así.

—Pero Kouga es diferente— le recordó.

Kagome dejó caer su frente en el escritorio justo frente a su teclado y suspiró desanimada.

—El punto es que no se me quita de la cabeza esa charla, porque era charla— aclaró — la que tuvieron esos dos.

—¿Y qué temes?— preguntó sin entenderla.

—No sé.

—¿Qué Kouga le dijera que ustedes dos…?

—No, por supuesto que no— interrumpió —, Kouga jamás sería capaz, de hecho— dijo y se rascó su flequillo —, no sé ni porqué lo estoy pensando— finalizó para negar abrumada.

Sango se burló —Te digo, tanto estudiar terminará por volverte loca— dijo y volvió a reír.

Kagome rio con desgana al levantarse de la silla frente al escritorio y dirigirse, con el móvil en mano, a apoyar su cuerpo en el marco de la ventana abierta.

—Tal vez tienes razón y ya me estoy volviendo una loca más— aceptó con una ligera mejoría en su ánimo. Los ojos chocolates se alzaron y notaron las nubes grises vestir todo el cielo. Suspiró —. De cualquier modo, Sango, no creo que sea buena idea salir, parece que una tormenta está por caer— le informó al notarlo.

Kagome escuchó unos ruidos extraños del otro lado del teléfono —Ah, sí, tienes razón— mencionó la castaña que recién se asomaba a ver —. Entonces te dejo, debo marcar a Miroku, ni de chiste me quedo un segundo más frente a mis libros— dijo y rio con poco ánimo.

Kagome observó su móvil brillar de la pantalla y volver a apagarse segundos después, cuando luego de que le asintió a su amiga, ésta había cortado la comunicación.

—Cielos… ojalá yo pudiera ser como ella; para Sango todo es menos complicado— mencionó en el silencio de su alcoba y frunció los labios desanimada. Sus ojos siguieron un ave que huía de la ya cercana lluvia y se percató cómo un par de hojas eran desprendidas fácilmente de los árboles que se mecían suavemente.

Kagome creyó que el tiempo no era el mejor, pero que al menos la motivaría a estudiar y no verse tentada a salir, como su castaña amiga…suposición que se fue al caño en cuanto volvió a sentarse frente a su computador, pues después de ver el trabajo que llevaba, optó por dirigir el cursor en forma de flecha blanca, al pequeño círculo de colores del explorador.

—Supongo que distraerme un momento no ayuda, pero da igual— se dijo cuando abrió su red social y al hacerlo, se activó también una ventana de video llamadas, como lo tenía configurado; se recordó mentalmente cancelar esa opción pues no siempre tenía humor para charlar, a veces sólo quería vagar silenciosamente por la red social.

La azabache estaba eligiendo alguna lista de reproducción que la acompañara para cuando decidiera retomar sus estudios, cuando una ventana de chat saltó a su vista.

Los ojos chocolate se fijaron de inmediato en el nombre y la fotografía de quien le escribía.

Suspiró lamentándose —No, por favor— mencionó en medio de su suspiro. Era Inuyasha.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventana y desactivar el chat, pero él volvió a escribir.

 _«Kagome»_

 _«Habla conmigo»_

Ella se quedó inmóvil un segundo y con el cursor en la esquina de esa ventana para cerrarla.

 _«Te he estado buscando. Deja de compórtate como una niña.»_

Le escribió y ella ya no se aguantó. ¿Una niña?¿En serio?

 _«No tenemos nada más que hablar. Por favor, ya no insistas.»_

Tecleó y cayó en el juego del ojidorado que sólo buscaba librarse de la lejanía que Kagome había impuesto.

 _«Necesito verte. Hablar contigo»_

Ella leyó eso y casi responde, pero se abstuvo al sentirse extraña. Todavía lo quería.

 _«Sal un momento»_

No hubo respuesta.

 _«Kagome»_

La pequeña pantalla mostró cómo él aparentemente estaba escribiendo, pero luego de varios segundos, esa pequeña indicación desapareció y el texto no llegó. Kagome mordió su labio y apretó sus manos en la pequeña falda azul oscuro que la vestía, contrastando con la blusa blanca de botones y sin mangas.

Luego de un momento, sus manos volvieron al teclado, pero no lo presionaron a pesar que sus dedos amenazaron con teclear.

El sonido de un trueno la hizo llevar su atención a la ventana abierta de su habitación. La tormenta había comenzado.

—Esto no es sano, Kagome— se dijo al apretar en puños sus manos y negar en silencio. Aunque lo negara, todavía había algo que se revolvía en su estómago cuando Inuyasha hablaba, o escribía… o la veía. Y no era sano, porque ella tenía novio.

Tragó pesadamente y siguió observando la ventana del chat. Inuyasha seguía activo, pero ya no estaba escribiendo. Se decidió por fin y cerró la conversación; cuando una corriente de aire se coló por la ventana, al haber arreciado la tormenta, ella se levantó y se dirigió a la misma para cerrarla, no quería que su suave alfombra se mojara con la lluvia.

A segundos de hacerlo, ella pegó un grito al ver algo o alguien, salir de entre las ramas del árbol de ginkgo junto a su ventana.

—Muévete— una varonil voz le ordenó.

Kagome, que no daba crédito a lo que veía, negó despacio.

—Muévete Kagome, alguien va a verme— insistió el chico que estaba por fuera de su ventana.

Ella abrió más los ojos —No, ¿qué demonios haces? Vete de aquí, me vas a meter en un problema— dijo y moviendo sus manos rápidamente, buscó cerrar la ventana.

—Ah, maldición— gruñó el peliplata que se deshizo de las manos de Kagome que intentaban dejarlo por fuera, y como pudo, se coló a la habitación.

—Ah, mierda, Inuyasha— se quejó la azabache al girarse y poner seguro a su puerta —. Mi mamá está en la casa, ¿sabes lo que pensara si te ve aquí?— reclamó en voz baja.

Él la vio severamente —Ambos tendríamos problemas y no me diste otra opción— aseguró alzando un poco su voz.

Kagome se molestó —¿Quieres callarte?— por su tono de voz el ojidorado entendió que estaba muy molesta.

Él se llevó la mano a su mojado flequillo.

—¿Te acostaste con Kouga?— su voz roncamente amarga y ese cuestionamiento le provocaron un dolor agudo en el pecho a Kagome, que abrió ligeramente más los ojos y labios, notoriamente sorprendida.

—¿Qué?— mencionó apenas con aliento.

Él apretó en puños sus manos. Entonces aquella vez que habló con Kouga, y en la que el imbécil le aseguraba que no sería nunca el único amor de Kagome sí era por eso.

—Maldita sea, Kagome— mencionó molesto al interpretar su silencio, él avanzó el par de pasos que los separaban y ella tragó pesadamente cuando apretó su brazo con su fuerte mano —¿En qué mierdas pensabas?— reclamó.

—¡Cállate!— mencionó también ella dolida, en ese momento no quería silenciar su voz por temor, sino por su debilidad —¿Con qué derecho me reclamas?¿Acaso no te has acostado tú con otras?, además, esto ya no es tu asunto— dijo y se tironeó.

La tormenta incrementó y un viento frío con unas apenas perceptibles gotas de agua, llegaron a su rostro.

—Dijiste que siempre serías mía— le recordó al verla con sus ojos dorados derretidos en desprecio.

—Y tú dijiste que nunca te irías.

—Y no lo hice— su tono seguía siendo amargo y la fuerza de su agarre no disminuía.

Kagome sonrió amargamente y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos —No, pero te acostaste con Kikyo— reprochó.

—¡Joder!¡Qué no me estaba acostando con ella!— alzó la voz y Kagome sintió las mismas ganas de llorar que en aquél entonces, pero las soportó.

—Te estabas besando con ella— le recordó en voz baja y con toda la pasión guardada que siempre le tuvo.

—No dejabas de coquetear con Kouga, de dejarte tocar y abrazar— ahora fue el turno del dolido ojidorado de reprochar.

—Nunca me dejé tocar, ni hacer nada— aseguró al verlo a los ojos, eso él debía de saberlo —… no mientras tú y yo éramos…

—¿Ah, no?— interrumpió —Y entonces, ¿por qué no tardaste tanto en volverte su novia, o salir con él, da igual?— le preguntó al acercarla más a él.

Para ese entonces Kagome ya poco pensaba en su madre que debía encontrarse en la planta baja, ocupada en alguna tarea.

A ella se le inundaron los ojos al percatarse que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, él no había intentado comprenderla, él seguía creyéndola falsa y traidora; su pecho le dolió al no entender entonces qué hacía ahí buscándola, ¿sólo quería reclamarle?¿por qué?

Kagome negó en silencio al dejar de verlo —Vete— pidió ofendida.

Él sonrió amargamente —¿Lo amas?— le preguntó al usar su otra mano para obligarla a verlo.

Los ojos de ella pasaron de un ojo dorado, al otro.

La sonrisa de él se tornó molesta —Dime que no te acostaste con él por amor— pidió hablándole sobre los labios.

—¿Qué?

—Dímelo, Kagome— volvió a pedir al dejar su dolorido brazo y deslizar su mano a su cintura, para apresarla en un posesivo abrazo —. Dime que no fue por eso.

El cuerpo de la azabache que se relajó automáticamente, cuando él la soltó, se quedó inmóvil entre su abrazo. Tembló sin poder evitarlo, no supo si por el aire frío que ondeaba su falda o por la profundidad de esos ojos dorados que siempre habían sido su debilidad.

—No te amo— quiso convencerlo. Decir que no amaba a Kouga era traición, y eso nunca lo haría.

Él sonrió con soberbia —No te pregunté eso.

—Vete— ordenó y quiso zafarse.

—Mph, no quiero— dijo y apretó su abrazo para besarla.

La azabache abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocer esos labios que buscaban abrir los suyos, los mismos que tanto conocía. Inuyasha había sido su primer novio.

—Déjalo— suplicó en medio de su beso mientras más la apretaba contra su cuerpo, el mismo que comenzaba a alterarse.

Ella se estremeció cuando él por fin dejó sus labios, pero siguió besándole el cuello. Tembló y apretó sus piernas y manos que se apretaban al pecho del chico, buscando apartarlo.

—Esto es… p-porque Kikyo… te… dejó, ¿verdad?— preguntó dolida y él sonrió sin que ella lo viera.

—Kikyo no me ha dejado— se sinceró —. Lo nuestro nunca ha sido formal— añadió al tiempo que resbalaba una de sus manos de la espalda, al trasero de Kagome.

—Basta— suplicó sintiendo cómo él comenzaba a endurecerse, su cuerpo la traicionó temblando.

—Vuelve conmigo— suplicó al hablarle sobre los labios. Los ojos de Kagome lo miraron sorprendida —. Por eso he estado buscándote, Kagome— informó, su cuerpo se había calentado y su aliento escapaba por sus labios, golpeando el rostro femenino —. Regresemos.

Luego de unos instantes en silencio, ella tragó pesadamente.

—¿Para qué?, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, tú no confías en mí y yo… yo tampoco en ti— reconoció.

Inuyasha dejó de escucharla y no pretendió seguir dejándola hablar, cuando la sujetó del rostro y la besó, esta vez se aseguró de introducir su lengua dentro de su boca.

Kagome gimió compungida.

—Deten-te— ordenó con voz baja y sólo por un segundo, mientras él cambiaba de ángulo para besarla.

El ojidorado estaba ardiendo, deseaba tanto a Kagome, a esa tonta niña que estaba lejos de ser la más atractiva que había conocido, pero que lo hacía sentirse él estando a su lado, la chica que con su lejanía y su desprecio despertaba lo peor de su persona; porque a veces la odiaba por no ser sólo de él y la deseaba sólo para intentar lo contrario.

—Inuyasha— jadeó Kagome cuando él deslizó dos de sus dedos entre los costados de sus bragas y comenzó a bajárselas, luego de alzarle su falda —, basta— suplicó y su piel se erizó cuando él comenzó a caminar, retrocediéndola hasta su cama.

A Kagome casi se le escapa un gritito de sorpresa al caer con él encima, sobre su colchón.

—Ni se te ocurra— amenazó ofendida cuando él se elevó sobre ella, seguramente buscando desnudarse, como varias veces antes lo había hecho de esa forma.

—No lo amas y él lo sabe— le aseguró y la vio molesto, él estaba seguro que si Kagome lo amara, Kouga no se esforzaría tanto por dejarle saber que ellos dos estaban juntos, siempre la veía a su lado, buscándola y abrazándola… Kagome nunca iba a aceptar que no se alejaba para no dañarlo y eso, incluso el apestoso de Kouga lo sabía.

—Eso no te importa— dijo ella buscando levantarse.

" _Mierda"_ pensó el ojidorado al apoyar su mano en su hombro y devolverla al colchón. Kagome lo vio recelosa.

—Eres únicamente mía— le dijo ahí, montado sobre una de sus desnudas piernas, a causa de la falda que estaba enredada en su cadera.

Ella negó. No era un objeto, y era esa posesión por parte de Inuyasha lo que no la hacía sentir bien; ella lo amaba, pero él no sabía hacerlo de la forma correcta.

—Basta— suplicó viéndolo a los ojos cuando él comenzó a bajarle las delgadas bragas rosas que usaba, Inuyasha jadeó cuando al moverse, su miembro erecto y dolorido se apretó contra una de los muslos de la chica.

—No pienso detenerme— su voz fue tan profunda y ronca, que Kagome no supo si estaba enojado cuando ella le sujetó la mano para evitar quedar expuesta ante él.

—¿Qué quieres?— susurró al verlo a los ojos.

—Ya te lo dije— aclaró al bajar sus labios a su cuello, impidiéndole moverse mientas la desnudaba —. Quiero que vulvas conmigo, y en este preciso momento, lo único que deseo es tu cuerpo. Te he extrañado.

Kagome apretó las piernas, pero aun así, sus bragas fueron jaladas entre las mismas.

—Justo ahora… ¿Kikyo está ocupada?— preguntó humillada.

Él sonrió de medio lado al verla a los ojos —No tengo ni idea— le dijo al momento de alzar su mano y colar cuatro de sus dedos entre sus senos, jalando la blusa y desabrochando los inútiles botones que poca resistencia presentaron. Kagome tembló cuando al mismo tiempo, él le separó las piernas.

—No hagas esto, Inuyasha— pidió ella ignorando por completo la mirada dorada clavada en sus senos, mientras ella lo veía a la cara.

—Ya no lo resisto, Kagome —confesó al bajar a besar sus labios—, desde hace tiempo que he venido deseándolo— volvió a decir en medio de sus besos.

Kagome gimió cuando Inuyasha posó una de sus palmas en su seno izquierdo.

—No quiero— dijo cuando él dejó de besarla y llevó sus besos húmedos por su cuello, directo a ese seno que masajeaba y que no tardó en exponer para él. Ella apretó piernas y ojos al contener las sensaciones que el contacto de los labios calientes y la humedad de la boca del ojidorado, le hicieron recorrerla.

La azabache no tardó en ser presa de su conciencia y manoteó buscando escapar de sus manos, pero Inuyasha, excitado y urgido de ella, le sujetó ambas manos y se las pasó por detrás de su espalda para sujetárselas con una sola, logrando en el acto, hacer más grandes y redondos los senos de Kagome ante sus ojos.

Era perfecta en esas situaciones. Su miembro duro palpitó.

Ella lo vio con desconfianza, tal vez, en el fondo de su ser ansiaba volver a ser tocada por él, por verse bajo su cuerpo, pero no en esas circunstancias; ella tenía un novio, que si bien no amaba con locura, era su novio, además, estaban en su habitación con su madre rondando.

—No te atrevas— le dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir al verse prácticamente expuesta a él, sus piernas estaban separadas, albergándolo, y sus bragas tiradas en algún lugar del suelo, sus senos también estaban casi expuestos con su sostén mal colocado y su blusa abierta.

—Perdóname— suplicó con voz ronca, los ojos de Kagome temblaron, por un momento creyó que por su traición, pero cuando lo vio llevarse una mano al cierre de su pantalón y bajar el mismo, supo que lo decía porque no pensaba detenerse.

—…No.

—No quería que pasara así— confesó el ojidorado que presionó más las manos de Kagome al apoyar su peso sobre el agarre para, mientras terminaba de exponer su miembro, bajar a besar sus labios —. Debiste haberme dicho que lo dejarías— le dijo sobre sus labios, él estaba seguro que así ocurrirían las cosas. Kagome era suya—… y entonces, volverías a rendirte a mí— finalizó y apenas lo hizo, volvió a besar los labios de Kagome.

—Inuyasha eres…— dijo al sentirlo deslizar su miembro entre los pliegues de su intimidad, que traidoramente, comenzaba a humedecerse —¡Ah!— gimió dolorida cuando él se enterró de una sola y fuerte estocada en ella.

—Agh… maldición— gimió roncamente el ojidorado que tuvo que apretar sus ojos al soportar la presión inmensa a la que su miembro se vio expuesto.

Kagome tembló y rogó porque su madre no hubiese escuchado eso.

—Inu…yasha— jadeó su nombre al reconocer la sensación de su cuerpo lleno de él —… quí-quítate— suplicó, ya le había fallado completamente a Kouga, pero aun así…

Él negó todavía disfrutando esa sensación de cálida estrechez. Jadeó en su oído.

—¿Kagome?— la voz de su madre casi le paralizó el corazón, ella ladeó el rostro buscando los ojos de Inuyasha, él giró a verla despacio —¡Kagome!

Los ojos de ella temblaron de miedo.

—Contesta— la voz de él escapó ronca por el placer, al hablarle sobre los labios.

Kagome negó al todavía ser recorrida por sensaciones de extraño placer que comenzaba a apagarse.

—¡Por Dios, Kagome, responde!— la voz que ahora sonaba fuera de su puerta la hizo tensarse.

—Contesta— insistió él que parecía tranquilo. Ella negó al verlo a los ojos y cuando él bajó a besarle el cuello, tragó pesadamente.

—¿Si?— su voz logró salir clara.

Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado —Iré a recoger a Souta, la tormenta parece que sólo empeorará y no encontrará transporte de vuelta— informó la mujer que giró la perilla —¿Estás dormida?— preguntó entre molesta y extrañada.

Kagome se aclaró la garganta —S-sí mamá… e-estoy acostada— le dijo e Inuyasha sonrió, él comenzó a moverse disfrutando volver a penetrarla; ella por su parte, apretó los ojos y luchó por controlar su voz.

—Por Dios, Kagome, estás en exámenes, esfuérzate más— regañó y Kagome gimió cuando Inuyasha comenzó a incrementar la fuerza y ritmo de sus embestidas, para él eso era excitante; para fortuna de la azabache, su madre estaba más concentrada en escuchar los truenos sobre su casa —. Debo irme, levántate y ponte a estudiar— dijo como despedida.

Ninguno la escuchó retirarse, pero pudieron ver como la sombra de su silueta bajo la puerta desaparecía.

—Estuviste muy bien, mi amor— jadeó el joven que sólo pudo responder a la privacidad que les dieron, moviéndose más, apoyando su peso sobre sus palmas, al ya haber liberado las manos de Kagome.

Ella mordió su labio y contuvo los gemidos que estaba arrancándole, ladeó su rostro y sus ojos se cristalizaron, tal vez en pasión, tal vez en dolor… Inuyasha no sabía amarla, no como ella quería.

—Detente— suplicó y dejó escapar su aliento por sus labios, sus gemidos escaparon al mismo tiempo.

Él llevó una de sus manos a enredarla en su cintura y siguió penetrándola, disfrutando como sus senos se movían producto de sus embistes. Kagome debía ser de él, los celos lo estuvieron quemando y se negaba firmemente a entregársela al imbécil de Kouga. ¿Cómo era posible que ella le hubiese entregado su cuerpo a aquél infeliz?

—Dime que eres mía, que siempre lo has sido— ordenó mientras hacía más larga y fuerte cada penetración, el cuerpo de Kagome se movía bajo él y eso lo excitaba como nunca, lo único que quería escuchar, era su voz jadeante diciéndole que sí, que lo era y nunca había dejado de serlo.

Kagome mordió sus labios, no quería hablar, no quería gemir y no quería confesar que la parte masoquista que guardaba en su interior, aceptaba eso.

El grueso pene del ojidorado entraba y salía de Kagome, completamente húmedo por sus sedosos fluidos, podía sentirse casi estallar, la estaba tomando con la misma fuerza con la que nunca lo había hecho, deteniéndose poco a pensar si el dolor igualaba o superaba al placer que indudablemente estaba causándole.

Pero Kagome no decía nada, no, al menos, nada que alimentara su ego y la posesión que ella misma, tiempo atrás, había aceptado darle sobre su cuerpo.

—Vamos, Kagome— insistió sin dejar de moverse, en ese momento, los gemidos de ella fueron audibles. La azabache apretó sus dedos en la dura espalda de Inuyasha, revolviendo con sus manos, el lacio cabello plateado.

—Dios, Inuyasha— gimió sin poder contenerse cuando su cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerza, producto de la fricción que cada vez se hacía más caliente entre sus sexos.

—Dilo— jadeó.

—No— respondió queriendo llorar, por pasión y dolor mezclados.

—Ah, maldición— gruñó y molesto, sólo incrementó su deseo. Sus embestidas cobraron necesidad y movió a Kagome y la propia cama, junto con él.

Ella apretó sus dedos a su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos moverse y permitirle el casi fiero embiste que le propinaba. Decir que algo de eso no le gustaba, era mentir, pero no era así como lo deseaba.

—Te deseo tanto, y sólo para mí— mencionó en medio de un grueso gemido. La piel de Kagome se erizó y su cuerpo amenazó con abandonarla cuando fue recorrido por una electrizante sensación, ya conocida, que surgía del roce constante de sus sexos.

Inuyasha comenzó a jadear insistentemente y cada vez más ronco.

—Por favor…— pidió y buscó mejor aferrarse de su mal tendida colcha —por favor, Inu-Inuyasha… sa-salte— suplicó, pero él siguió meciéndose con fuerza y velocidad, friccionando toda la longitud de su miembro contra sus paredes internas.

—Mierda— gimió roncamente al sentir a Kagome contraerse alrededor de su dureza.

Ella ya no pudo pensar mucho, volvió a pedirle que se retirara y entonces una poderosa descarga eléctrica la recorrió, haciéndola arquearse hacia atrás, apretándose más contra el sudado cuerpo masculino que no le daba tregua.

—Aggh— gruñó roncamente al dejar caer su cabeza al costado del rostro de Kagome. Ambos temblaron y ella apenas consciente de su cuerpo, supo que él no le había obedecido, al sentir el miembro de Inuyasha palpitar en su interior, mientras terminaba de derramarse en ella.

Una corriente de aire helado les enfrió la piel y ahora sí fueron conscientes de ellos.

Inuyasha quiso besarle la piel y Kagome tembló. Un peso enorme recayó en la conciencia femenina al sentir los vestigios de ese orgasmo, como también, la calidez de los labios de Inuyasha, que como todo su cuerpo, seguían sobre ella. Apretó los ojos segundos después y luego de jalar aire se tensó tontamente, evitó verlo y sus manos temblaron.

—Quítate— ordenó ella molesta.

El jadeó una última vez —¿De qué hablas?

—Quítate, qué te quites Inuyasha— ordenó llorosa mientras se revolvía debajo de él, logrando retirar su miembro de su interior.

Él gruñó —¿Qué demonios te pasa?— preguntó molesto cuando se apartó, Kagome se cerró la blusa y se sentó en la cama. Él también cerró su pantalón y la vio con recelo —¿Por qué actúas así? Te gustó, ¿no?, lo disfrutaste, antes también solías hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Antes éramos novios!— le aclaró molesta, no se levantaba porque su cuerpo todavía estaba débil.

Él sonrió de medio lado, dolido —¿Y eso te impidió ese orgasmo?

Ella le lanzó una almohada al rostro y él se molestó.

—Ya esto no está bien.

—¿Y qué si está bien?¿Que te acuestes con aquél imbécil sin amarlo?

—¡Eso no te importa!— ella también alzó la voz y logró levantarse de la cama.

—¡Por supuesto que me importa, maldita sea!¡Yo te amo, Kagome!— alzó la voz molesto al también levantarse y encararla.

Ella lloró luego de fruncir el ceño y verlo mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Negó dolida.

—Nunca me lo dijiste.

—Lo hago ahora. Te a-

—¡No!— interrumpió —No quiero.

Él cerró los ojos frustrado.

—Nunca antes me dijiste te amo, porque no lo sentías… no me amas, lo tuyo es posesión, es una forma celosa de querer— le aclaró, hubiese querido gritarlo, pero su llanto se lo impedía —; sólo buscas no sentirte relegado. En el fondo, en el fondo querías que yo te hubiese buscado luego de verte con Kikyo, no me perdonaste por no hacerlo— le dijo y él la vio severamente mientras la dejaba hablar —, por eso te hiciste su novio, para que me doliera como seguramente te dolía a ti que Kouga fuera mi amigo— acentuó esa última palabra sin terminar de entender tanta desconfianza que él le tuvo, y esa inseguridad de ambos, que paulatinamente quebró su relación.

—Kagome…— la nombró roncamente y tensó su mandíbula.

—No— lo interrumpió —. Era mi amigo— recalcó —… nunca pudiste soportarlo y arruinaste todo lo que teníamos— dijo y siguió llorando —. Eres un imbécil, yo te amaba tanto.

—Todavía lo haces.

Kagome negó llorosa —Ni siquiera ahora me dijiste que me amabas— dijo soportando el nudo que quemaba su garganta.

—Lo hago— le aseguró… y lo hacía, la amaba, pero así, como ella decía, con esa forma celosa que lo asfixiaba.

Ella negó —Vete— pidió. Ella desde hace tiempo había entendido que esa forma de querer… o amar de Inuyasha no era la que la hacía sentir plena, lo amaba, sí, pero no quería imaginar cada arranque de celos las lágrimas que le costarían… o peor, no quería ver su amor por él contagiado de inseguridad, y celarlo u odiarlo por esos sentimientos insanos. Se tragó el nudo de su garganta —.Vete.

Él apretó sus manos en puños —Vine hasta aquí y estuve contigo porque no me importa lo que ocurrió entre tú y aquél imbécil, porque quiero que…

—No— lo interrumpió —. Perdóname— le dijo y algo en ella se quebró por dentro, sus labios temblaron antes de proseguir —… no quiero un amor así— le dijo y llevó sus ojos a la cama.

Inuyasha, como ella, también entendió a lo que se refería, él, buscando mantenerla a su lado, se había venido en su interior… había aprovechado que ella, en su debilidad, había deseado volver a ser una con él, porque todavía había amor de por medio, pero él mismo, con sus actos se había encargado de demostrarle que las cosas, no, él no habían cambiado.

Seguir con Inuyasha iba a ser lo mismo siempre. Una relación pasional tormentosa, y esos tormentos, terminarían acabando con el buen recuerdo que todavía podía rescatar de él. No valía la pena continuar a algo más, cuando el final era inminente, dos corazones rotos, dos pasiones tan ardientes y posiblemente, después, movidos por actos tanto pasionales como atroces… posiblemente terminarían por desgarrarlos a uno o a ambos. Las relaciones destructivas no eran fáciles, todas tenían finales inminentes y dolía renunciar a ellas a tiempo. Por esa razón Kagome sentía que un nudo ardiente le impedía respirar.

—Lo siento— le dijo. Si tal vez, hace un momento, hubiese sentido una caricia amable, un beso suave, una mirada de amor, habría aceptado lastimar a Kouga a pesar de sentirse miserable… pero nada de eso hubo.

Ellos dos eran dos cuerpos que reaccionaban bien al otro… pero no había más. Él no la amaba de verdad y ella poco a poco lo superaría.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?¿No volverme a ver?— preguntó tensando sus puños y mandíbula.

Ella se forzó a escuchar su lado racional y le quemó la garganta hablar, sus ojos ardían y su visión se distorsionó producto de las lágrimas que los aguaban.

—Sí.

Inuyasha la vio molesto por unos segundos y no dijo más. Cuando él la pasó de largo para abrir la puerta y marcharse de ahí, ella tuvo la confirmación que acababa de tomar la decisión correcta.

Él se fue movido por su orgullo herido y no se quedó a escucharla llorar, a levantarla del suelo donde se derrumbó, no hubo un abrazo, un beso, tampoco un adiós.

Continuará… _  
_

•

•

•

* * *

Segundo capítulo alzado. Bueno D: la verdad este va a ser el capítulo con más drama, lo demás vendrá más relajado y con toquesitos de humor ñ.ñ

Sigo en un instante con el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a quienes anden aquí leyendo xD

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

•

PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA MÍA.

•

•

•

CAPITULO III

•

•

—¿Qué hiciste qué?— preguntó una completamente sorprendida Sango ante la confesión de la azabache.

—¡Shh! ¿quieres callarte?— regañó Kagome volteando a ver si alguna de los estudiantes que caminaban a su lado la habían escuchado.

Sango bufó inconforme —Bien, pero y a dime, ¿en serio lo hiciste?

Kagome mordió su labio y avanzó camino a la cafetería, luego de haber terminado las primeras clases del día —Si— dijo desanimada mientras veía los charcos en el suelo, huellas únicas de la tormenta del día anterior.

La castaña guardó silencio unos segundos —No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué?

Kagome se encogió de hombros mientras negaba en silencio —No lo sé… cre-creo que…— mencionó insegura —creí— corrigió — que había algo todavía.

Sango, estupefacta la miró en silencio mientras trataba de digerir esa confesión de la chica que era casi su hermana —¿Y no?

Kagome suspiró profundamente y luchó por dejar su inseguridad y sus agónicas dudas, entre las lágrimas que la noche anterior había derramado, ya no quería seguir cargando con ellas, Inuyasha no la amaba y tal vez ella tampoco… ya no sabía.

Ante el mutismo de su amiga, la castaña abordó el otro tema complicado que se unía a esa confesión.

—¿Y Kouga?— preguntó ganando toda la atención de Kagome mientras seguían caminando con sus mochilas al hombro —¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Crees que deba decirle?— preguntó Kagome casi atormentada.

—¿Qué creíste anoche mientras… mientras te— dijo y dudó —… te acostabas con el idiota ese?— mencionó y bajó la voz —¿Pensaste en que se lo dirías o que guardarías silencio?— preguntó sin saber qué responderle. Ella conocía a Kagome y sabía que si había tomado esa decisión de volver a intimar con Inuyasha era porque había pensado en todo. Tragó difícilmente mientras veía a Kagome bajar la mirada y continuar su camino, mientras entraban a la casi completamente llena cafetería.

—Inuyasha sólo me buscó porque Kouga le insinuó que nosotros dos…

—Ese boca floja— interrumpió Sango indignada mientras la tomaba de la mano para guiarla a comprar algo de comida.

—Ni siquiera sé qué diablos se supone que haga— confesó Kagome que comenzaba a hartarse.

—Mándalos al diablo a los dos— aconsejó la castaña lo que le resultaba más sano.

Kagome se mordió el labio mientras tomaba un emparedado y una pequeña caja de jugo —No pienso decirle a Kouga— terminó por decidirse, sabía bien que de decirle sólo generaría un conflicto entre ambos y confiaba en que el ojidorado también guardara silencio, pues era tan orgulloso que era incapaz de confesar que lo que Kouga le dijo, le generó celos y su posterior reacción.

Sango suspiró —¿Terminarás con él?

—A decir verdad no hay una razón realmente de peso para eso.

—¿Y que haya dicho eso no lo es?— preguntó la castaña casi indignada.

Kagome se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de las largas bancas mientras dejaba su bandeja de comida en la mesa, luego de haber pagado.

—¿Con qué calidad moral puedo molestarme por eso cuando yo…?— preguntó y no se atrevió a continuar; sabía bien que Sango comprendía lo que no se animó a decir.

—No tienes nada que reprocharte— aseguró la castaña mientras desenvolvía su emparedado —. Bien, no fue tan correcto— añadió —, pero — recalcó —, también él tuvo algo de culpa.

Kagome rio sin ánimos — No es cómo si él me hubiera mandado a Inuyasha desnudo— ironizó al aclararlo.

—¡Lo sé!— aclaró Sango — Pero si el baboso ese no le hubiera dicho, el otro idiota no se hubiera presentado reclamando y bueno… —mencionó e hizo una pausa sin saber bien cómo decirlo — no hubieran terminado… ya sabes, en… en la cama— finalizó y un sonrojo cubrió su rostro traicionándola, Sango a pesar de intentar darle ánimo, seguían avergonzándola ingenuamente varias cosas y luchaba por controlar eso.

Kagome sonrió, esta vez con más ánimo.

—¡Bueno!— volvió a hablar la castaña luchando por mantener a flote su lado maduro y casi frívolo, que en muchas ocasiones le sirvió para sobrellevar la extraña relación que llevaba con Miroku— No te reproches nada— recalcó —. Aunque mi consejo sigue siendo que los mandes al diablo a los dos Kag, Inuyasha ya sabemos que es un inmaduro y celoso, y Kouga, bueno, él desde un principio estuvo buscando tener algo contigo, aunque digas que no, eso provocó el rompimiento entre tú e Inuyasha…

—No fue eso— interrumpió Kagome cansadamente alzando su vista de su comida a su amiga.

—Ah, claro que lo fue— aseguró —, aunque eso no justifica el actuar de Inuyasha, tú lo sabes— dejó claro —… y al final, decidiste caer en el juego de Kouga y te volviste su novia. Eso nunca fue sano y, si me preguntas, no tiene futuro.

La azabache mordió su emparedado meditando las palabras de su amiga.

—No se me hace justo dejarlo.

Sango rodó los ojos —¿Y para ti, qué sería lo justo?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

La castaña rogó al cielo por paciencia y no terminar estrellando a su tonta amiga contra la mesa, odiaba que Kagome pensara en otros antes que en ella misma.

—Te mereces todo lo que te está pasando— dijo amargada y le desvió el rostro.

—¡Oye!— reclamó la azabache.

Sango se rio sin soportarlo —Podrías buscar a alguien más entre los chicos que gustan de ti— sugirió.

Ahora quien rodó los ojos fue Kagome —No— se negó al verla a los ojos —. Además, lo dices como si hubiesen tantos chicos haciendo fila por salir conmigo— ironizó, ella apenas podía creerse que Inuyasha y Kouga en algún momento hubiese disputado por ella; aunque todavía no se quitaba de la cabeza que lo hacían más por su rivalidad que por ella en sí.

Sango mantuvo su sonrisa y frunció el ceño —Pero si ahí está ese chico Hojo, siempre pendiente de ti— dijo y se burló.

—Mmm— Kagome bajó el rostro desanimada — él es lindo y todo, pero no me provoca nada.

—¿Y Akitoki?

—Es una versión más torpe y aburrida de Hojo.

—¿Qué tal Bankotsu?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo demonios lo piensas?

—¿Qué?¿Y por qué no?

—Ese tipo es un insufrible.

—¿Sigues molesta por el balonazo en el trasero?— preguntó y contuvo una risa.

Kagome achicó los ojos intuyendo que pretendía burlarse de ella —No es por el balonazo— aclaró —. Él es del tipo de patanes de los que vengo huyendo.

—¿Patanes?— preguntó Sango… bien, eso lo decía por Inuyasha — Él no parece un patán.

—Por supuesto que lo es, tú debes saberlo, es compañero de Miroku en el equipo— aclaró ofendida.

—¿Estás diciendo que Miroku…?

—¡No!— interrumpió y aclaró de inmediato —Digo que ese tipo tiene fama también de mujeriego…

—¿Qué?

Kagome negó insistentemente con el rostro y con las manos —Lo que quiero decir es que seguro Miroku debe decirte cómo son sus compañeros— explicó luego de un par de intentos fallidos —. Ese tipo es un presumido y egocéntrico, ¿qué demonios haría yo con alguien como él?— terminó por decir fastidiada.

Sango se encogió de hombros y suspiró derrotada —Yo sólo lo sugerí por decir algo— dijo y sonrió por ver cómo Kagome se había alterado por la mención de ese moreno; le tenía un coraje especial y eso la divertía.

—Suficiente con esto — mencionó la azabache al poner las manos sobre la mesa —. Intentaré ver qué tan bien o mal marchan las cosas con Kouga después de esa… esa…— mencionó y dudó — esa infidelidad— mencionó en voz baja.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho — aconsejó la castaña —, un error lo comete cualquiera.

Kagome asintió no tan convencida, sabiendo que sólo estaba justificándose e intentando ver la culpa de Kouga en todo eso sólo para sentirse menos mal. Estaba siendo egoísta, cobarde e injusta, pero tampoco era como que gritando a los cuatro vientos de ese pequeño desliz que tuvo, las cosas fueran a resultar mejor… de hecho, para nadie sería mejor.

—Y… ¿cuándo lo verás?— preguntó Sango al darle una mordida a su emparedado.

La azabache se cubrió el rostro con las manos —Esta tarde— dijo —. Pero aún hay algo que quiero contarte— confesó.

—Ah, sí, ¿qué?

Kagome suspiró y después de tragar el nudo que se formó en su garganta, le contó como la noche anterior Inuyasha y ella no habían sido precavidos, ganándose un sermón de su amiga, el mismo que se aseguró de terminar pronto, para finalmente pedirle un consejo… ella no podía ni quería quedar embarazada.

Sango rodó los ojos —Un embarazo es lo de menos— regañó la otra.

—Ya lo sé— dijo Kagome preocupada —, pero a pesar de todo confío en Inuyasha, sé que se cuida, lo había hecho antes conmigo, pero… —explicó y suspiró — bueno, me acompañas a la farmacia— terminó por decir ya para no extenderse tanto, el descanso estaba por finalizar.

La castaña suspiró de igual modo —Tonta.

—Lo sé.

Tras una negación en silencio por parte de Sango, ésta terminó por ceder; ahora debían soportar las miradas curiosas de los dependientes de alguna farmacia, como también la vergüenza de que supieran lo que alguna de ellas dos había hecho.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Los días siguientes para Kagome pasaron rápidamente, a pesar de la tensión que le provocaba ese descuido que había tenido con el peliplata. Inuyasha y ella se habían encontrado un par de veces por la universidad, al principio sólo intercambiaban miradas profundas y con notoria incomodidad para la azabache, las mismas que con el correr de los días dejaron de tener el peso que siempre tuvieron; Inuyasha, a pesar de no haber terminado con Kikyo, siguió igual de distante con la fría pelinegra y a ésta parecía no importarle tanto, y así siguieron con su extraña relación; por lo que Kagome no tardó en comprender… lo de esa noche en su habitación, se sintió como un tropezón en la vida de ambos. Decir que no era decepcionante, era mentir.

Al principio esto incomodaba a la azabache, pues en alguna ocasión parecía reconsiderar su decisión de sacar para siempre de su vida al ojidorado, más al notar el poco interés de éste, terminó por convencerse que había hecho lo mejor. Inuyasha no era constante, jamás doblegaría su orgullo como ella antes lo había hecho por él. Además, seguía estando Kouga presente en su vida.

Kagome suspiró al estar guardando sus libros luego de haber finalizado sus clases de ese día.

—Maldición— mencionó aburrida al recordar la cantidad de tarea que tenía para ese fin de semana.

Se asomó por la ventana y observó que en el exterior ya se relajaban muchos alumnos al dar comienzo al fin de semana, observó grupos de chicos charlando, jugando bruscamente y otros más, caminar por los caminos sombreados de su facultad.

—Me pregunto si yo seré la única aburrida— mencionó fastidiada al cerrar de mala gana su mochila y cargársela al hombro. Hacía un momento que le había mandado un mensaje a Sango, pero ésta se había excusado pues ya tenía planeado salir con Miroku.

Luego de eso terminó por dejar caer su cabeza hacia el frente, completamente desanimada… ni siquiera Kouga le hablaba.

—En fin— dijo casi indignada y se colgó de mala gana su negra mochila al hombro, para salir del aula, dejando a varios de sus compañeros todavía en el interior.

No supo cómo pasó pero de la semana pasada a ese día, había pasado de ser el centro de atención de Sango con sus preguntas sobre ella y su complicada vida sentimental, de Inuyasha y su intento de regresarla a su lado, y patéticamente también, de su novio que parecía querer verla cada día, a ser la última opción de todos. Odiaba eso y no lo supo hasta ese momento.

—Pues que se jodan todos— mencionó molesta y en infantil actitud, al apresurarse a salir del edificio de su facultad.

—¡Kagome!— su nombre mencionado en tono alegre, le devolvió una sonrisa al rostro y la hizo girar al mismo para encontrarse con la joven que la llamaba.

—Ayumi— la saludó alegre y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica que había apresurado sus pasos para alcanzarla le devolvió la sonrisa —Tanto tiempo, Kagome— mencionó mientras ambas retomaban su andar, al ya salir de su facultad.

Kagome sonrió avergonzada mientras se rascaba la mejilla —Sí, creo que mucho— aceptó. Ella y Ayumi, como Eri y Yuka habían sido compañeras también en el instituto, pero luego de entrar a la universidad, éstas dos últimas lo hicieron en una diferente, y Kagome a pesar de estar en la misma que su amiga rizada, se había apartado y monopolizado su amistad a Sango, hecho que ahora lamentaba.

Ayumi sonrió al voltear a verla —Supe que tuviste algunos problemas del corazón.

—¿Eh?— mencionó la extrañada azabache.

Ayumi extendió su sonrisa y Kagome entendió.

—Bueno, algo así— confesó al avanzar por los sombreados caminos de los terrenos universitarios, siendo ignoradas por variedad de alumnos que también por ahí pasaban.

—Me extrañó un poco lo de Inuyasha— confesó la joven que había estado presente cuando ambos se habían convertido en novios —, parecían quererse tanto— añadió y notó incomodidad en su vieja amiga, así que negó con la cabeza al lamentarse y rápidamente cambió el tema —. Kouga es un chico lindo.

A Kagome se le escapó una risita al percatarse de lo avergonzada que se sintió la más seria de sus antiguas amigas.

—Sí, es lindo— aceptó sin darle mayor importancia.

—Supe que Hojo no se rindió contigo— dijo la chica luego de varios segundos en silencio.

—Hojo realmente no dice mucho— confesó Kagome que solo un par de veces había charlado con él.

—¿En serio?— preguntó casi sorprendida y detuvo sus pasos al haber llegado a su coche, en el estacionamiento de la universidad.

Kagome negó en silencio, suponía que respetaba su relación primero con Inuyasha y ahora con Kouga, por esa razón no se acercaba a hablarle, aunque ocasionalmente le llevaba algún obsequio.

—Ah… que raro— susurró la chica de cabello rizado y Kagome frunció el ceño… ¿Ayumi gustaba de Hojo? Sonrió, eso era tierno y divertido.

De pronto unas risas y charlas sonoras llamaron la atención de ambas jóvenes, así como de varios de los presentes.

—Genial— mencionó sarcásticamente la azabache al devolver su rostro al frente, observar a Ayumi le parecía más interesante que ver al presumido ese que se acercaba.

Los ojos castaños de Ayumi siguieron varios segundos sobre cuatro miembros del equipo de baloncesto de su universidad, mientras éstos pasaban a su lado.

—Ayumi, cierra la boca, lo van a notar— mencionó Kagome que poca gracia le hizo verla prestarles tanta atención.

La joven respingó avergonzada —¿Lo crees?

Un suspiro pesado escapó de los labios de la azabache —Por supuesto, aunque ahora ya no importa.

Un viento fresco meció ambas cabelleras y Ayumi insistió en voltear a verlos.

—¿Te gusta alguno?— preguntó Kagome sin poder creerlo… ¿entonces Hojo?

—Bueno, no es como que me guste… pero…— mencionó nerviosa y avergonzada Ayumi.

Kagome sonrió sin poder creerlo —¿En serio? ¿quién?— preguntó ahora curiosa, ella no creía que Ayumi siendo tan tímida y reservada fijara su atención en los simios –que la disculpara Miroku- del equipo de baloncesto.

—Te... te digo que no es que… me guste, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero ese chico de trenza…

" _Ay, no por favor"_ Kagome rodó los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de quién hablaba.

—…es…

—Un imbécil— interrumpió muy segura de lo que decía.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Por desgracia.

—¿No es lindo?— preguntó la distraída chica sin entender la extraña apatía que Kagome mostraba, ella no solía ser así.

—¿Lindo?— cuestionó irónicamente al recargarse en el cofre del blanco y modesto auto de su amiga, mientras veía al chico ojiazul y de larga trenza marcharse sin siquiera haberlas volteado a ver — Ese tipo es todo menos lindo— aseguró.

—Salió un tiempo con Yura, la chica de mi clase, ¿la conoces?

Kagome asintió con una mueca de desagrado… ¿cómo no conocerla?, pues ella era, seguramente, la chica más despampanante de la facultad entera.

—A mí me parecían lindos— confesó Ayumi que se había quedado con aquella impresión.

Kagome negó insistentemente cuando ideas de esos dos juntos la asquearon… cualquier cosa con Yura y un hombre estaba lejos de ser algo lindo, ella era como toda una dominatrix, y Bankotsu, el idiota ese, un maldito patán seguramente pervertido y con complejo de 'yotodolopuedo'. Ambos odiosos.

—Creo que tenemos opiniones diferentes— terminó por decir mientras luchaba por dejar de pensar en esos dos.

Ayumi se encogió de hombros y sonrió—Como sea, no es como si me fuese a voltear a ver— mencionó con cierta gracia.

—¿Qué?— preguntó casi indignada, tras un movimiento divertido de cabeza de Ayumi, optó por mejor cambiarle el tema —Mejor dime… ¿tú que piensas de Hojo?

La de rizados cabellos suspiró y Kagome sonrió.

—¿Tienes tiempo?

—Por supuesto, después de tantos meses nos debemos más que un par de horas— aceptó la azabache mientras le sonreía, Ayumi la invitó a subir a su auto, seguro para tomar algún helado o café por ahí, y Kagome, a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo aceptó… aprovecharía ese momento para sacarle al ególatra y pedante de Bankotsu de su lista de personas gratas. Se aseguraría de dejarle bien claro que no era que él decidiera 'voltear a verla', sino que ella era una chica más que inteligente y linda como para un patán como él, o cualquiera de su tipo. Después de la mala experiencia vivida con Inuyasha, cualquier sujeto que calificara como 'tipo rudo, malo o rebelde' quedaba descartado de su vida para siempre… Ayumi tampoco necesitaba un espécimen de esos; Hojo le iba mejor.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Horas más tarde y luego de pasar casi toda la tarde con Ayumi, Kagome por fin estaba en su casa.

—Ya llegué— anunció con poco ánimo.

—Oh, cariño, que bueno que llegas, ¿qué tal todo con Ayumi?— preguntó su madre al asomarse desde la cocina.

—Bien mamá, mandó saludos— le dijo y le sonrió con poco ánimo.

Su madre le devolvió una sonrisa más extendida —Deberías de invitarla a cenar una de estas noches— la animó, ella les tenía cariño, no olvidaba que esa chica y el otro par también habían sido muy amigas de su hija durante varios años.

Kagome asintió sin descartar la idea del todo —Me daré una ducha— le dijo para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

—¡Oh, cariño!, casi lo olvido, llamó Kouga.

Kagome frunció el ceño al escucharla y se asomó al inclinar su cuerpo por la baranda metálica de las escaleras.

—Llamó… ¿aquí?

Nahomi asintió muy convencida —Es un chico adorable— mencionó y Kagome rodó los ojos… Kouga tenía siempre las palabras correctas para cualquier persona, por eso no le extrañaba el buen aprecio que su madre le tenía.

—Que raro— susurró Kagome.

—Dijo que tu celular no enlazaba la llamada— informó la madura mujer y la azabache escarbó entre sus cosas sólo para confirmar que su móvil estaba sin carga —. Quedó de pasar por ti en…— informó y vio la hora en el reloj suspendido en una de las paredes de la cocina —… en una hora y media.

—¿Qué?— mencionó molesta la azabache.

—Eso dijo, cariño, deberías hablarle— aconsejó y asintió muy convencida mientras volvía al interior de la cocina, preparaba rollos de carne y arroz para cuando Souta regresara de su entrenamiento deportivo.

Kagome bufó y dijo alguna maldición entre dientes al acabar de recordar qué día era ese, Kouga debía de pasar por ella para que lo acompañara a su partido de soccer, normalmente lo habría rechazado, pues no deseaba ver a Inuyasha por ahí, pero era el último partido antes de cerrar la temporada y luego de eso seguirían los partidos más importantes; por lo tanto tendrían menos oportunidades de verse y seguro eso estaba molestando a su ojiceleste novio.

Luego de llegar a su habitación y poner a cargar su móvil, Kagome encendió su portátil, durante el tiempo que tardó en estar activa, ella optó por buscar un atuendo para esa tarde-noche deportiva; un vestido azul marino de un largo de la mitad de sus muslos y de delgados tirantes para ese, todavía día caluroso, unas zapatillas tipo ballet del mismo color y el atuendo estaría completo, no pensaba complicarse tanto, no en eso.

Justo al momento de dejar su vestido sobre la pulcra cama, su portátil sonó lista para usarse.

—Bien— Kagome ingresó la contraseña y de inmediato apareció la página de su red social, para su fortuna vio entre sus contactos a Sango, conectada. Sonrió.

 _• ¿Estás?_

 _• Hey._

 _• Hoy es el partido final de la temporada para Kouga, me invitó, vamos. No te atrevas a decir que no, me lo debes._

 _• Voy llegando, no sé si mi mamá me deje salir._

Kagome bufó y rodó los ojos al leer eso.

 _• Insiste. No quiero quedarme sola en las gradas._

 _• Jajajaj, cobarde._

 _• Vamos, tienes que ir. No puedes dejarme sola otra vez, traidora._

 _• Bien, deja le digo, te mando un mensaje más tarde._

Kagome sonrió luego de contestar con un 'ok' y una carita sonriente, Sango siguió activa en la red pero Kagome sabía que ya no se encontraba frente al computador, por lo que se dispuso a preparar el baño. Dejaría la tarea para el día siguiente.

• • •

Luego de casi una hora, la azabache se encontraba ya perfectamente vestida, su cabello ligeramente húmedo colgaba en su espalda y un par de mechones sobre sus hombros. Su móvil vibró y ella se acercó a su extrañamente ordenado escritorio.

' _Hola preciosa, siento no haber llamado para confirmar, pero supuse que lo recordarías. Paso por ti en más o menos media hora.'_

Kagome mordió su labio… después de lo ocurrido con Inuyasha se sentía una vil traidora, no lograba controlar sus nervios al saber que también vería al peliplata, no supo si por esa razón puso mayor empeño en verse bien, pues había maquillado ligeramente su rostro y aplicado un suave y fresco perfume que su madre le había regalado la navidad anterior, el mismo que Sango le envidiaba por ser de una marca de renombre internacional.

Y recordando a su amiga fue que volteó a su portátil, no pudo no sonreír cuando la pantalla del chat de la castaña parpadeaba, anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

' _Tu ganas. Mi madre no puso mucha objeción. Nos vemos en la entrada principal del deportivo justo antes del partido, debo ducharme, muack.'_

La sonrisa en Kagome se amplió, adoraba a la mamá de Sango, se recordó mentalmente buscar algo más que una insípida bufanda para su regalo de navidad, esa mujer se merecía un poco más de esmero en su regalo, pues acababa de sacarla de un incómodo momento sin darse cuenta.

Luego de tomar un ligero suéter para usar después del partido, Kagome se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, con suerte y podría robar a su madre algo de comer, maldijo la hora de haber comido tan poco cuando estuvo con Ayumi, pues sabía que para cuando el partido finalizara, ella iba a estar muriendo de hambre, aunque prefería eso a verse fatal por no poder arreglarse, ya bastante tenía con no ser muy agraciada, como para encima lucir desarreglada.

—Nunca más— se aseguró. El verse _reemplazada_ por una chica tan elegante y bonita como Kikyo, había hecho mella en su recién crecido ego, afectando gravemente a su autoestima, por dicho motivo Kagome luchaba día a día por no sentirse inferior a nadie.

De un salto terminó por bajar de la escalera.

—¿Qué hiciste para cenar?— preguntó y se estiró por encima de la barra para apreciar también varios camarones empanizados exhibidos en una charola y al centro de la misma, un tazón de crema —Ah… se ve delicioso— dijo y estiró su mano.

—Kagome— la llamó seriamente su madre que sabía lo que hacía aun sin tener necesidad de voltearla a ver —, si vas a comer, toma un plato, sírvete y siéntate.

La joven arrugó los labios —Sólo quiero probar.

—Aun así— habló su madre.

—¡Estoy en casa!— Souta entró haciendo voltear a Nahomi justo cuando Kagome se llevaba furtivamente un camarón a la boca.

—Kagome Higurashi— regañó la mujer mayor al girar el cuerpo entero hacia ella.

La azabache rio tontamente —Te amo, mamá, debo irme ahora— habló con prisa mientras se colgaba la pequeña mochila que anteriormente había dejado en la sala.

—Pero…— mencionó Souta al verla pasar frente a él.

La madre de ambos resopló suplicando por paciencia —Llega temprano.

—Lo haré— gritó Kagome saliendo de la casa.

—Estoy en casa— repitió Souta que no se había movido del pasillo de entrada.

Nahomi sonrió como si nada —Bienvenido, cariño, lamento no haber respondido. Ya está la cena.

El joven castaño negó en silencio ante el despiste de su madre, y terminó por encogerse de hombros para ir al comedor, también listo para robar algo de comida antes de ser mandado a asearse.

• • •

Kagome salió de su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro y lamentándose por no haberse quedado a comer un poco más, ese aderezo que su madre había preparado estaba delicioso, lamentablemente no tenía tiempo, Kouga no tardaría en llegar.

Sacó su móvil de la mochila de mezclilla gris que llevaba atravesada en el pecho y le mandó un mensaje, lo esperaría en la esquina del parque cercano a su casa. En el transcurso al que sería punto de encuentro entre ella y su novio, Kagome se encontró con Inuyasha que salía de su casa, seguro también se dirigiría al deportivo donde disputarían el último partido de la temporada; tras la mirada fría del peliplata que le heló la piel, ella sólo pudo acelerar su paso, contener la respiración y evitar verlo… Inuyasha todavía le daba escalofríos por las sensaciones que podía hacerle sentir. Luego de unos metros avanzados, escuchó el motor de la motocicleta del ojidorado ponerse en marcha, para su tranquilidad emocional, la desilusión que sintió porque no le hablara, fue mucho menor a la que sintió aquella noche que se fue de su habitación. Al parecer, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a estar sin él.

Los casi cinco minutos que le tomó llegar al parque, Kagome se dio el tiempo de meditar un poco sobre sus sentimientos, aparentemente comenzaba a dejar ir a Inuyasha, pero, ¿y Kouga?

Suspiró profundamente al momento de sentarse en una de las varias bancas metálicas de ese lugar, varias personas caminaban o trotaban frente a ella y ni eso, ni el viento fresco casi nocturnal que le ondeaba su suelto cabello, lograron relajarla lo suficiente para aclarar sus pensamientos.

No sabía qué sentir, se dio cuenta mientras miraba los altos árboles mecerse apenas perceptiblemente. Kouga le gustaba mucho, le atraía físicamente, pero también era cierto que no se había detenido por él, para estar con Inuyasha… entonces, no lo amaba.

—¡Por Dios, Kagome!— se regañó en voz alta, tenía menos de veinte años, no tenía por qué pensar en amor para salir con alguien. Sango tenía razón, tal vez se estaba complicando mucho las cosas.

Minutos después, su teléfono sonó haciéndola casi respingar ahí en la banca, lo sacó de su mochila y contestó ya sabiendo quién marcaba.

—Hola, ¿tardarás?—preguntó sonriendo.

—Date la vuelta— respondió el chico del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Eh?— mencionó Kagome mientras volteaba a ver, frunció el ceño al no ver a nadie a su espalda, tontamente creyó que él estaría tras ella —¿Dónde?

El sonido de un claxon y las luces de un auto encendiéndose a varios metros tras ella, le devolvieron la sonrisa que comenzaba a desaparecer.

—Voy para allá.

La azabache cruzó la calle casi corriendo, cuidando en todo momento de que su vestido no se levantara en la carrera, y antes de que su novio siquiera bajara, ella subió al coche.

Kouga la recibió con una sonrisa galante, como siempre.

—Hola, preciosa.

La azabache se mordió un labio al también sonreírle —Hola.

Kouga, sin importarle detener el tránsito vehicular, se inclinó hacia ella y tras enredar sus dedos en el sedoso cabello negro, la atrajo hacia él y le besó los labios.

Kagome sintió un cosquilleo conocido en su estómago y sonrió en medio de ese beso.

—Luces preciosa, seguro seré la envidia de más de uno por que me acompañas— le dijo mientras la besaba entrecortadamente.

—Seguro— mencionó ella con un toque de ironía.

El de ojos celestes le mordió el labio cuando un auto tras él sonó el claxon.

—Démonos prisa, con algo de tiempo podremos estar un momento a solas— sugirió el chico al guiñarle un ojo.

—¿A qué hora empieza el partido?— preguntó ella curiosa al fruncirle el ceño.

Él sonrió de medio lado —En una hora.

Kagome no se extrañó demasiado, una hora era tiempo suficiente para un momento juntos, aunque no era lo que Kouga solía demandar… él generalmente buscaba más tiempo para ambos, aunque últimamente…

—¿Y… qué has estado haciendo?— optó por iniciar una conversación.

El chico se encogió de hombros —He tenido algo de tarea.

Kagome suspiró y desvió la mirada —Yo también— confesó recordando lo que tenía pendiente.

—¿En serio?— un tono amargo se escapó en el cuestionamiento del chico que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Lo dudas?

Kouga suspiró y tras desviar la mirada, optó por negar desganado —Por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé, Kagome, nos hemos visto poco, supongo que sólo estoy celoso— añadió sin deshacerse del todo del tono amargo, casi fastidiado.

Ella tragó discretamente el escuchar la palabra celos —Tampoco es como si me hubieses buscado demasiado— mencionó en algo que a ambos les sonó a reclamo.

Kouga sonrió de medio lado —Supongo que hay cosas que tenemos que pulir— le dijo y terminó por guiñarle un ojo al voltearla a ver.

Kagome, aun con cierta inconformidad, terminó por asentir y evitó volver a establecer un contacto visual duradero. Los minutos que les tomó llegar al deportivo donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro, transcurrieron con una charla sin mucha importancia, superficial realmente, más para una pareja de novios que tenían días sin verse.

• • •

Una vez que el auto estuvo estacionado entre los tantos que ahí se encontraban, el chico de ojos celestes reclamó el tiempo perdido con su joven novia.

—Espera… Kouga— suplicó Kagome cuando el joven dejó sus labios para besarle el cuello mientras apretaba su cintura, atrayéndola a él —, a-alguien puede vernos— agregó, no le escandalizaba colocarse en una situación bochornosa con él, pues ya habían llegado más allá de eso, sino, el hecho de estar en un estacionamiento.

—Nadie lo hará— aseguró el de ojos celestes al colar una de sus manos bajo su vestido —… y si lo hacen— agregó con una sonrisa entre divertida y excitada —, nadie dirá nada— le aseguró.

Kagome, que había sonreído y mordido su labio por lo que él le estaba provocando sentir, lo apartó al apretar sus manos en su pecho.

—De cualquier forma… no ahora, no aquí— le dijo, si bien era cierto que se sentía extraña con él después de lo que pasó con el ojidorado, eso no dejaba de lado el hecho que Kouga era su novio y que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas… por eso mismo ya habían llegado incluso al sexo.

—Ah, vamos, Kagome— suplicó el ansioso chico pero ella logró escaparse de la prisión que formaban el cuerpo del chico y el auto del mismo.

Kagome sonrió divertida—Se supone que deberías estar calentando… atléticamente— le recordó y especificó antes de que él interpretara lo que mejor le pareciese, al tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo, junto a los otros jóvenes que casi llenaban el lugar, directo a la entrada del deportivo.

El chico de coleta bufó inconforme, pero terco, como era, sonrió al negarse a perder una oportunidad con Kagome.

—¿Sabes que este partido es mero trámite?— preguntó al detener los seguros pasos de la azabache y casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio cuando cambió el destino que llevaban.

—Kouga…

" _¿Mero trámite?"_ pensó nerviosa y sus hormonas le jugaron en contra cuando vio que la llevaba al sector oscuro del amplio jardín que rodeaba el lugar.

Le chico de ojos azules sonrió de medio lado, tan galante como provocador al voltearla a ver.

—Sólo será un momento— le dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

—Maldición— mencionó Kagome incrédula y maldijo a todos los infiernos cuando sus hormonas terminaron por joderla, al comenzar a sensibilizar su traidor y entero cuerpo —Ni se te ocurra— amenazó la azabache al reconocer el brillo malicioso en los ojos de su novio, el mismo que ponía cuando pretendía ponerse indecente.

Kouga no se detuvo, por ende, Kagome tampoco lo hizo al ser casi arrastrada por él.

—¿O sino, qué?— preguntó el joven al detenerse bajo la sombra más oscura de un árbol que apenas dejaba colar los rayos lunares entre sus hojas.

La azabache que se vio presionada entre el cuerpo de su novio y el tronco del árbol, volteó a ver el camino por donde todavía transitaban asistentes al partido.

—Si alguien nos descubre aquí, estaremos en problemas— le recordó intentando recobrar seriedad en sus palabras.

Kouga se apretó más a ella, pegando completamente su ya endurecida masculinidad al vientre plano de Kagome.

—Eso nunca nos ha importado, ¿recuerdas?— le preguntó roncamente sobre su oído, erizándole toda su piel.

Ella tragó pesadamente al recordar aquella vez en la terraza de la universidad, cuando siendo apenas novios recientes, ella se dejó tocar por él, estuvieron casi a punto de tener sexo; omitió en todo momento rememorar que era buscando olvidar a Inuyasha que terminó en brazos de ese ojiazul, pero siendo consciente que las sensaciones están siempre ahí, traicionándola y Kouga lo sabía y usaba a su beneficio.

—De cualquier modo— logró pronunciar —. El juego está por comenzar— dijo y se giró buscando apartarse.

—Lo sé— cortó el chico y apoyó su mano en el tronco del árbol, impidiéndole irse.

—… Kouga.

—¿Sí?— preguntó el joven pegándose a ella y alzándole el rostro con la mano libre.

Kagome tragó suavemente, no pudo no envolverse en ese ambiente lleno de excitación y que prometía un placer ya conocido, pero notoriamente acrecentado. Él se acercó a besar sus labios y ella perdió el aliento.

Era su novio… estaba bien, sólo debían pasar desapercibidos; eso era todo. Se justificó y separó sus labios para recibir los de su demandante novio.

—Si nos descubren, juro que voy a matarte— casi gimió Kagome cuando él dejó sus labios para besarle el cuello.

Él sonrió fascinado al entender que ella ya había cedido ante sus deseos, lamió y besó su cuello, humedeciéndolo y humedeciéndola sin todavía comprobarlo.

—Ahhh— gimió Kagome cuando las manos del ojiazul resbalaron por su cuerpo para finalmente posarse en sus dos glúteos.

Kagome llevó automáticamente sus manos a la espalda de su novio y amante, lugar de donde necesitó sujetarse cuando sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

—Siento hacer esto aquí— susurró ya jadeante Kouga al apretarle los glúteos a Kagome.

Ella se mordió el labio y jaló aire para no gemir.

—Podemos…— quiso sugerir.

—No— interrumpió el chico que, pegándola más al tronco del árbol, la apoyó para levantarle una pierna y poderse apretar más a ella; su miembro estaba completamente duro y necesitaba frotarse contra la calidez de su zona intima para calmarse.

Kagome gimió de sorpresa y placer… ese maldito placer físico que Kouga podía darle.

Ambas respiraciones se escapaban por sus labios mientras se miraban a los ojos, los finos rasgos de ella resaltaban más por la apenas claridad que los golpeaba y que les permitía verse en medio de esa oscuridad.

El ruido de las personas que recién llegaban o que caminaban a varios metros de ellos, y que buscaban entrar al pequeño estadio no lograba distraerlos lo suficiente para disuadirlos de lo que estaban haciendo.

—Te he extrañado— confesó Kouga al acariciar con pasión y fuerza uno de sus glúteos, mientras colaba un par de sus dedos para comenzar a bajarle las bragas.

El pecho de Kagome se movía acelerado, excitada y temerosa, sólo podía verlo a los ojos y a asentir… decir que no había extrañado ser tocada y sentir todo eso que él la hacía sentir, era mentir.

—Sabes, Kagome— dijo el jadeante chico y su voz ronca y la calma con la que habló, le erizó la piel a Kagome, llenándola de expectación —... nunca he sido celoso— añadió comenzando a bajarle las bragas —, pero no deja de molestarme imaginarte con otro— finalizó haciéndola fruncir el ceño; él se apartó y dejó deslizarse las que ahora veía que eran las grises pantis de la azabache.

Kagome tragó dificultosamente y buscó ladear su mirada para verlo a los ojos, pero una vez que las afiladas narices se rozaron, él le besó los labios; la pasión del chico era tanta que bajó una de sus manos a levantarle una pierna y terminar de sacar las bragas de la azabache de su cuerpo.

—Aghh— Kagome gimió entre el beso cuando la lengua del ojiazul le penetró la boca y volvió a hacerlo aún más fuerte cuando la mano de Kouga que no le sujetaba la pierna, le acarició con cierta fuerza y necesidad su expuesta intimidad —… Kouga— lo nombró al ladear su rostro necesitada de oxígeno.

—Ahh… Kagome— mencionó su nombre extasiado, el peligro de la clandestinidad incrementaba su lujuria —, eres perfecta— añadió al penetrarla con un par de sus dedos, haciéndola respingar y gemir a pesar de morder sus labios; sentirla ya húmeda elevó su ego y su placer… ¿cuánto más podría excitarse antes de reventar sus pantalones?

—Ko-Kouga… n-no— suplicó al revolverse entre sus brazos y piernas, cuando lo sintió deslizarle el cierre del vestido en su espalda.

Él le marcó uno de sus hombros expuestos con sus besos —No me conoces si crees que puedo hacértelo sin ver tus senos— mencionó divertido el joven sinvergüenza.

Kagome enrojeció a pesar de lo ridículo que pudiese parecer y él notó su vergüenza al sentirla tensarse ligeramente. Kouga sonrió.

—Por eso me encantas— confesó roncamente al comenzar a deslizarle los tirantes del vestido y del sostén, volvió a besarle los labios y reconoció una vez más esa ingenuidad que Kagome solía mostrar a pesar de entrar en una etapa de adultez y atrevimiento, y que él había tenido la fortuna en disfrutar.

Ella ya sólo pudo gemir e intentar contener los espasmos de su cuerpo cuando lo sintió llevar una de sus manos a su vientre, deslizando el cierre de su pantalón para terminar exponiendo su duro miembro.

Él ladeó su rostro y la sintió temblar ante su calma. Sonrió débilmente.

—¿Estás lista?— le preguntó despacio al alzarla y sentirla abrazarse a su cuello.

Kagome gimió al sentir su miembro acomodarse entre sus pliegues. ¡Dios, era tan vergonzoso!

—S-si…— terminó por decir al abrazarlo de la espalda y llevar una de sus manos a la coleta de negro cabello de su ardiente novio.

Él guio su pene a la tibia y húmeda cavidad de Kagome y cerró los ojos al penetrarla.

—Joder— gimió ronca y doloridamente.

Kagome se tensó y apretó sus ojos y sus labios al sentirlo traspasarla, aun así, un gemido que llenó la cabeza de Kouga se le escapó.

Con respiraciones irregulares y profundas ambos esperaban a calmarse y disfrutar del placer de su unión, el chico de ojos celestes se recordó que tenía que ser lo menos ruidoso posible, el lugar no se prestaba mucho para encubrirlos.

—Oh, cielos— ella casi perdió el aliento cuando él movió su cadera, saliendo de ella lentamente —Ammh— volvió a gemir cuando Kouga volvió a entrar, él también gimió y ella apretó sus manos en él, una en su espalda, otra en su cabellera.

—Joder, Kag… al diablo con todos— mencionó roncamente el moreno que sentía arder su cuerpo.

—Ah… ¿qué?— preguntó jadeante al apenas abrir sus ojos, pero Kouga ya no la dejó seguir hablando cuando comenzó a moverse con mayor necesidad.

Los pezones de Kagome se endurecieron y ese cosquilleo caliente que invadió su vientre la obligó a echar su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole espacio a los hambrientos labios del ojiceleste a sus senos desnudos.

—Ah… ci-cielos…

Conforme los movimientos de cadera de Kouga incrementaron su ritmo, su cuerpo cobró vida propia; sus manos afirmaron las caderas de Kagome para seguir penetrándola a placer y sus labios, ellos siguieron comiendo de sus senos, humedeciéndolos y mordiéndolos como su deseo le ordenara.

Los ojos de Kagome se cristalizaron en pasión y a pesar de que su cabeza se golpeaba suavemente contra el tronco de ese árbol, ella no podía más que sentir ese calor que ya amenazaba con volverse infernal en su vientre, ese cosquilleo que surgió de su zona intima irse expandiendo a cada fibra de su piel; su garganta quiso secarse por los gemidos y la respiración que escapaba por sus labios… y Kouga no se detuvo.

El chico, con sus pantalones en las rodillas, alzó con una de sus manos su camisa para sentir piel a piel su pecho desnudo y el de su joven novia, la saliva que había humedecido los redondos senos de Kagome, ahora se secaba contra la piel de su pecho, al moverse contra él, obligados por sus incansables movimientos.

—Ko-Kouga… y-yo…— luchó por decir Kagome cuando sintió una presión cosquilleante y más caliente en su vientre. Iba a tener un orgasmo y quería decirle, pero no sabía si para que se detuviera al no soportarlo o para que no lo hiciera al estarlo disfrutando; era tan confuso.

—Lo sé— jadeó él al sentirla contraerse alrededor de su miembro.

Las fuerzas de Kagome se fueron y agradeció inmensamente la personalidad protectora y dominante de su novio, el que se hizo cargo de la situación al pegarla contra el árbol para seguir golpeándose contra su interior, permitiéndole entregarse plenamente a su clímax.

El sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose era acuoso y tortuoso tras cada enviste, Kagome no lo soportaba y Kouga también estaba a punto de finalizar.

—Joder, Kagome… hagámoslo juntos— suplicó el chico que se sentía reventar.

Ella, jadeante y casi perdida en sus sensaciones logró asentir.

Kouga sonrió satisfecho y su sonrisa se distorsionó otra vez por el placer, bajó otra vez a besarle los labios a Kagome y su beso fue entrecortado, tanto por los movimientos incesantes como por los inagotables jadeos que ambos soltaban.

El chico apretó con su brazo su cintura y con el otro su cuello y la inmovilizó para él. Fueron cuatro o cinco envestidas más, Kagome no pudo contarlas, cuando el placer se desbordó en ambos, ella con un gemido apaciguado entre sus labios y la humedad deslizándose entre sus piernas, él, con un ronco gemido que no intentó ocultar y con su esencia aprisionada en el preservativo que había atinado a colocarse.

La azabache, con la respiración todavía arrítmica y con su cuerpo temblando, fue colocada suavemente en el suelo por su novio, que también necesitaba estabilizarse. Unos segundos pasaron en los que no pudieron siquiera verse, el silencio se hizo insoportable al haberse quedado sin sus gemidos y solamente ser quebrado por las respiraciones y algún par de insectos nocturnos que ya cantaban.

—¡Vamos, dense prisa o nos quedaremos sin lugares!— un grito de alguno de los grupos que llegaban casi retrasados al entrenamiento, los sacó de su burbuja de intimidad.

—De-debemos irnos— mencionó Kagome nerviosa mientras se preocupaba primero por colocarse sus bragas antes de reacomodar su sostén y su vestido.

El chico suspiró y tras deshacerse del preservativo, devolvió su miembro bajo sus ropas, sus ojos azules se fijaron en la nerviosa azabache.

—Fue delicioso, ¿cierto?— preguntó al abrazarla desde la espalda.

Kagome se removió buscando apartarlo para poder salir pronto de ahí.

—Si lo fue— aceptó comenzando a caminar directo a donde su bolso había quedado tirado minutos antes.

Él la detuvo y la hizo girarse a verlo —¿Y con Inuyasha?— preguntó de pronto helándole la sangre y desconcertándola.

—¿Qué?

El chico suspiró cansadamente y se llevó su mano libre a apretar el puente de su nariz.

—No pensabas que iba a guardarse ese secreto, ¿o sí?

En ese momento el concepto que tenía de Inuyasha se derrumbó y no le importó cuando su novio la estaba encarando; no supo si sintió vergüenza, miedo o decepción. Se quedó inmóvil frente a él.

—No quiero compartirte, Kagome— volvió a hablar el ojiceleste rompiendo o incrementando la tensión —. Sé que fui yo quien se interpuso, sé que algo sientes todavía por él, pero aun así… no quiero compartirte.

Ella se tragó el nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar y negó despacio analizando todavía sus palabras.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?— preguntó sin atreverse a verlo a la cara.

Él cerró los ojos y se rascó la cabeza incómodo —Realmente no importa— explicó —. Lo que quiero saber es que…

—¿Realmente no importa?— interrumpió ella molesta, estaba molesta cuando era él el que debería estar realmente indignado y furioso con ella.

Kouga guardó silencio y frunció el ceño al dedicarle toda su atención.

—¿No estás molesto?¿Indignado?¿No quieres terminarme y mandarme al infierno?— reprochó. Ella todo ese tiempo se había sentido mal por fallarle y él se lo tomó con demasiada filosofía; era estúpido, debería estar agradecida pero lejos de ello, se sintió indignada, no valorada o peor, no querida.

—Kagome, te estoy diciendo que…— habló él con la seriedad que en pocas situaciones solía mostrar.

Ella se abrazó a sí misma y controló un movimiento nervioso de sus piernas.

—¿Por qué razón sales conmigo?¿Por qué quisiste salir conmigo desde un inicio?

—Porque me gustas.

Ella negó en silencio sin poder creer del todo en esa sencilla afirmación.

—Y ni siquiera estás molesto— volvió a mencionar lo que la molestaba.

—Kag… nos estamos saliendo del tema…

—No quiero hablar de eso— fue tajante —. Tienes razón, eso ocurrió porque no sabía lo que sentía con respecto a Inuyasha— aceptó controlando su molestia —; pero ahora no sé qué demonios sientes tú.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Kagome— la nombró y tragó ligeramente.

—Vámonos, ¿quieres?— pidió ella antes de que él la abrazara.

—¡Ah, joder!— mencionó Kouga al verla adelantarse. Se había prometido no reclamarle nada, pues seguro eso era lo que Inuyasha pretendía, eso, y además que también se sentía culpable por haberla presionado cuando recién terminó su noviazgo con el imbécil de Inuyasha, aunque nunca pensó que Kagome lo vería de esa forma.

Las mujeres eran extrañas.

La azabache levantó su mochila sintiéndose todavía indignada y sintió a su novio seguirla a la distancia, ella atravesó uno de los arbustos que anteriormente habían cruzado para salir de ese jardín.

—Demonios— mencionó casi molesta al atorarse su vestido en una rama seca —. Estúpido vestido— dijo y lo jaló, lo cansada que se encontraba y la fuerza innecesaria que usó la hicieron trastabillar —. ¡Mierda!

—¿Estás bien?— una suave voz la hizo voltear.

Kagome sintió que dejó de respirar al reconocer a esa chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes que la veía con preocupación.

—Ah… s-sí— aseguró colocándose derecha y alisando su cabello.

—¡Kagome, espérame!— la varonil voz de Kouga solo tensó más a la azabache.

—Kouga…— la melodiosa voz de la pelirroja sonó con menor intensidad al ser cubierta por las burlas de un último grupo de chicos que se dirigían a la entrada del pequeño estadio.

—Oh, Ayame, ¿qué tal?— saludó el ya despreocupado oji celeste al saltar los arbustos.

La de ojos verdes asintió —Bi-bien… ¿qué hacían?

Kagome enrojeció —Nada, ya nos íbamos— dijo y se apresuró a marcharse.

Ayame la vio con el ceño fruncido y llevó su mirada al que era el chico de sus sueños. Kouga suspiró.

—Si te digo que lleva prisa, ¿me crees?— dijo y sonrió socarronamente al rascar su nuca, Ayame era su amiga y conocía muchos detalles de su relación con Kagome.

Ya bajo la luz de las altas lámparas colocadas en los postes que acompañaban los distintos caminos del estacionamiento hasta la entrada del estadio, Kagome caminaba maldiciendo su mala suerte, estaba segura que Ayame había entendido ya lo que ocurrió entre ella y Kouga.

—No, si más estúpidos no pudimos ser— se dijo desanimada y viendo sus pies al avanzar, caminaba despacio esperando por que Kouga le diera alcance y ver si logró negar lo evidente con aquella pelirroja.

—En eso debo darte la razón— esa varonil voz a su espalda la paralizó.

El chico de larga trenza dejó escapar de sus labios el humo del cigarrillo que había estado fumando, y con esa sencilla oración obligó a la distraída chica a voltear a verlo.

Kagome maldijo al cielo y al infierno por hablar en voz alta y por no haber visto a ese tipo que bien podría ser su pesadilla personal.

—No te metas en esto— le advirtió logrando ocultar su bochorno y mostrando esa intolerancia natural que le tenía.

Bankotsu sonrió de medio lado al lanzar su cigarrillo varios metros lejos de él.

Kagome vio con desaprobación ese acto.

—¿En qué? — preguntó el joven al levantarse del cofre de su auto, lugar donde había estado recostado desde hacía casi diez minutos cuando había llegado, al interesarle poco –a diferencia de sus compañeros- el estúpido juego de futbol.

Ella achicó los ojos, no pensaba caer en su juego y confesar lo que ya sabía que él sabía.

—No es tu asunto— le dejó claro al acercarse a él —. Sea lo que sea que supongas, yo estaba con _mi novio_ — hizo recalcar ese título ganándose una mirada de medio lado del chico de ojos fríamente azules —, y te repito, no es de tu incumbencia— finalizó y se giró.

Él sonrió de medio lado.

—No sé por qué lo dices como si me importara— mencionó tan despreocupado que de nuevo la hizo detener sus pasos.

Kagome frunció el ceño sin entenderlo —¿Entonces para qué demonios lo mencionas?

—¿El qué?— volvió a cuestionar el chico al llevar sus ojos a ella, Kagome guardó silencio y lo vio tan molesta que él sonrió de medio lado, ella lo divertía, así que terminó por encogerse de hombros — Yo sólo escuché la palabra 'estúpidos' y tú de por medio, así que no pude más que estar de acuerdo contigo.

La azabache abrió la boca indignada y controló el temperamento que siempre la acompañaba, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era una escena con ese engendro del mal, que expusiera más su presencia en el lugar. Maldito fuera Bankotsu.

—Eres un reverendo idiota— dijo cargando de molestia su intento de voz discreta.

Él sonrió arrogantemente al volverse a sentar en el cofre del vehículo.

—Y tú una chiquilla simplona y poco atractiva— soltó sin mucho interés, pero golpeando fuertemente en el susceptible ego femenino.

Ella abrió la boca grandemente y sus manos y labios temblaron en un intento de decir algo medianamente inteligente, pero no pudo, no cuando Kouga se aproximaba a ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Kagome bufó molesta y se dio media vuelta ofendida —Nada. ¿Qué demonios va ocurrir?— mencionó y los que antes eran unos pasos suaves al interior del estadio, se volvieron grandes zancadas.

Kouga llevó sus desconcertados ojos a Bankotsu y éste le devolvió una mirada gélida.

El chico de ojos celestes se marchó de ahí comprobando lo que ya creía, Bankotsu era un cretino y alguien con quien no le interesaba mantener contacto alguno… lo que no le gustó en absoluto fue ver a Kagome con él. Esa misma noche se enteraría qué demonios hacían platicando, que tolerara su indecisión con Inuyasha era una cosa, verla o saberla con otro, era algo que no podía tolerar.

—Es un imbécil— se aseguró el frío ojiazul al momento de volver a su coche y encenderlo dispuesto a marcharse de ahí, sus amigos deberían tomar un taxi, pues él no era chofer de nadie y no pensaba esperar las casi dos horas que el estúpido juego duraba.

El moreno salió del estacionamiento al mismo tiempo que veía al chico Wolf entrar por una puerta secundaria al estadio.

Él era un imbécil y Kagome, como le había dicho, le parecía una chica simple, pero aun así, disfrutaba molestarla y no le gustó mucho darse cuenta de lo que esos dos habían estado haciendo.

—Joder…

•

•

•

Continuará…

* * *

Tercer capítulo arriba... Aquarius :( este fue el encuentro salvaje xD jajaj como que no quedó tan salvaje como imagino querías, pero juro que sí me estresé en este capítulo, no sabía cómo juntarlos -sexualmente- sin que Kag pareciera ligera de cascos :v jajaj sorry, espero que te haya gustado (:

Sigo en minutos con el siguiente capítulo ñ.ñ

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

•

•

CAÍTULO IV

•

•

Los gritos alborotadores de algunos estudiantes deportistas que salían del área de canchas de futbol alertó a Kagome.

—Demonios— mencionó la azabache que cuando luego de asomarse a ver, observó la distraída presencia de su novio que avanzaba en dirección contraria a la de ella, mientras charlaba con un compañero de equipo —. Debo estar loca, pero necesito asegurarme— volvió a mencionar en voz baja al regresar tras el tronco del árbol donde se mantenía oculta de la vista de la mayoría de los presentes.

Un aire fresco que le ondeó su largo cabello le acompañó el suspiro que escapó de sus labios.

Habían pasado más de dos días desde ese juego final de temporada, partido que naturalmente perdieron al estar su lateral estrella completamente exhausto, luego de haber tenido una sesión de sexo –con ella- en las inmediaciones del estadio minutos antes de sonar el silbato; y durante esos días ella se había mantenido alejada del chico de ojos celestes, el mismo que, como venía siendo costumbre, parecía darle todo su espacio y no había puesto mucho empeño en buscarla. Si se era sincera, ya no sabía si esa actitud de Kouga la molestaba o reconfortaba.

La azabache se cruzó de brazos y siguió esperando, desvió su mirada para ver que ninguno de los chicos que pasaron cerca de ella, era a quien esperaba.

—¿Y si no vino?— se preguntó preocupada luego de cinco minutos.

Casi comienza a regañarse mental y verbalmente por ser tan estúpida al no haber confirmado, aunque sea visualmente su estadía en ese lugar, pero para su fortuna –o eso quería creer-, su eterno tormento apareció cuando ella salía de entre los arbustos que protegían los jardines, lugar hasta donde se había escabullido.

" _Ahora o nunca"_ pensó la azabache y apresurar sus pasos.

—¡Inuyasha!

El peliplata que acababa de cruzar el arco que daba acceso a las canchas de futbol y avanzaba en dirección contraria a ella, volteó a verla al reconocer su voz. Sonrió con arrogancia.

Kagome achicó los ojos al verlo aparentemente divertido.

—¿De qué demonios te burlas?

—De tu mal humor, ¿de qué más?— respondió metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo oscuro —¿Qué quieres?— volvió a mencionar cuando la chica que miraba disimuladamente a los costados, regresó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Le contaste a Kouga lo que…?

Él achicó los ojos —¿Lo qué…?

Kagome resopló, odiaba al maldito Inuyasha —Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros— dijo entre dientes pero viéndolo fijamente.

El ojidorado volvió a sonreír —Kouga siempre lo supo, ¿recuerdas?, sabía que éramos novios— dijo fingiendo no saber más.

La azabache apretó en puños sus manos mientras deseaba con toda su alma verlo con la cara aplastada en el suelo y retorciéndose del dolor, la sonrisa socarrona del ojidorado se expandió al casi adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Ahora, que si lo que intentas preguntar es si le conté que volviste a ser mía— se apresuró a hablar ganándose toda la atención de la chica —, tal vez lo hice, aunque… no tan abiertamente.

—¡Joder, Inuyasha!— alzó la voz —¿En qué demonios pensabas?

El ojidorado, que giró su vista hacia a un lado, sonrió irónicamente.

—Sólo querías vengarte, ¿cierto?— casi reprochó Kagome.

Él regresó su vista a ella —No. Fui ahí por algo y te lo dije— respondió tensándola.

Una Kagome nerviosa bajó la mirada —No digas estupideces— respondió casi de inmediato —, si eso pretendías hubieses vuelto, insistido o qué se yo, pero no correr y contárselo a Kouga— aclaró.

El chico de plateados cabellos suspiró cansadamente mientras se apretaba el puente de su nariz con un par de sus dedos.

—¿Eso querías?— preguntó seriamente.

Kagome perdió el aliento —¿Qué?

—Preguntó si eso querías— repitió Kouga que iba llegando, provocando que a la azabache se le helara la sangre al aparecer tras ella.

—Kouga… ¿qué haces aquí?— atinó a preguntar luego de tragar nerviosamente.

El chico de ojos celestes sonrió débilmente —Alguien me dijo que te vio aquí, así que yo como él, creí estúpidamente que me buscabas— respondió tan seria y sinceramente que Kagome se sintió una traidora aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo, salvo, intentar aclarar ciertas cosas con su ex sin que su novio se enterase.

" _Vaya… lo que faltaba"_ pensó el fastidiado ojidorado, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, tal vez esa era la oportunidad de dejar ciertas cosas claras para el imbécil de Kouga.

—¿Entonces?— volvió e mencionar el chico de coleta.

Kagome, todavía viéndolo, suspiró derrotada y desvió la mirada.

—Vino a verme porque al parecer no pudiste mantener tu bocota callada, imbécil— se apresuró a aclarar el peliplata.

—¿Qué?— mencionó apenas con voz la azabache que no podía creer el cinismo de Inuyasha, pues en ese momento acababa de confirmarle a Kouga, que ella y él, habían intimado.

Kouga apretó los puños molesto al escucharlo y ver la reacción que sus palabras provocaron en Kagome.

—¡Eres un bastardo hijo de puta!— alzó la voz y se fue sobre él.

—¡Por favor, Kouga!— Kagome lo detuvo antes de que lo tocara.

Inuyasha sonrió molesto —¿Enojado u ofendido?— cuestionó cínicamente sin siquiera sacar sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras lo miraba retadoramente.

El de ojos celestes casi lo mata con la mirada.

—¿Qué demonios te extraña que lo diga?— volvió a hablar el peliplata ante la casi consternación de la chica —¿Qué no hiciste lo mismo?, o dime, ¿por qué razón viene a preguntarme tal cosa?— su tono fue tan amargo apenas comparándose con la mirada despectiva que les dedicaba a ambos.

La azabache gimió incrédula.

—Cierra la boca, sarnoso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya has dicho suficiente, maldito— volvió a intervenir el moreno.

El ojidorado tornó su sonrisa arrogante —¿Por eso, o porque temes que siga hablando y no puedas seguir negando toda la verdad?

Ante la frialdad de las palabras del ambarino Kagome se quedó paralizada y Kouga gruñó, pero no hizo mayor intento por acercarse.

Los ojos celestes y chocolates hicieron contacto luego de haber permanecido viendo a Inuyasha.

Kagome negó preocupada —No pasó nada más que eso…, esa vez— aclaró de inmediato temiendo que Inuyasha inventara cualquier cosa.

Él apretó los dientes —Lo sé— dijo luego de un segundo.

—No eres tú la que debe preocuparse de algo, Kagome— ahora fue el turno del peliplata de aclarar.

—¿Qué?

—Dile.

—No sé de qué hablas— dejó claro el de ojos celestes.

Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado —Cobarde.

Los ojos temblorosos de Kagome viajaban de uno a otro y su corazón golpeaba nervioso en su pecho.

—No te quiero cerca de ella— aclaró el moreno al momento de tomar a Kagome por los hombros e intentar llevársela de ahí.

—¿Y de esa pelirroja?— preguntó con sorna.

" _¿Pelirroja?"_ pensó la azabache incrédula, para ese momento no creía estar entendiendo bien las cosas.

Inuyasha sonrió con autosuficiencia ante la mirada chocolate y Kouga detuvo todo movimiento.

—No hay nadie más de quien te quiera lejos— mencionó con un tinte oscurecido Kouga y Kagome volteó a verlo.

El peliplata frunció el ceño ligeramente —Siempre supe que eras un maldito entrometido, pero no creí que fueras un desgraciado patán— agregó el ojidorado con una lentitud que pesó en los hombros del moreno como un reproche.

—No te entrometas— advirtió.

—¿En qué?— preguntó Kagome que hizo el intento de zafarse de su agarre y que volvía a hablar luego de lo que le pareció mucho tiempo.

—En nada.

—¿Pelirroja?¿Ayame?¿Sa-sales con Ayame?— preguntó sin de verdad poder creerlo. Se hizo un silencio de varios segundos en los que Inuyasha no dejaba de verlos con una molesta frialdad y Kouga se debatía entre sostenerle la mirada y no hacerlo.

Ella retrocedió y Kouga no hizo mayor intento en seguirla abrazando, suspiró cansadamente luego de perder el contacto sobre ella.

—No salgo con ella— aclaró al ver a la azabache a los ojos. Inuyasha, metros tras ellos, se recargaba en la pared del gimnasio de baloncesto y cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho, no pensaba perderse eso.

—¿Entonces?— preguntó Kagome y vio de medio lado al peliplata, quería saber qué tanta veracidad poseía y quería escucharlo de los labios de su novio; odiaba hacer eso delante del peliplata, pero ya los tres se traían un enredo fatal, así que decidió que si algo se iba a decir, sería la verdad, la más pura posible.

Una notoria incomodidad se podía apreciar en el fondo de esos ojos azules que observaban a la azabache, él también desvió su vista al ojidorado y regresó la misma a su novia frente a él.

—¿E-entonces, Kouga?— volvió a preguntar Kagome. Joder, algo muy pequeño dentro de ella no quería escuchar nada, se lo dejó saber su corazón golpeando fuerte.

Tras quitarle la vista de encima a Kagome y ver al lado contrario, terminó por bajar la mirada y ver uno de los tantos arbustos que protegían los jardines.

—Ayame y yo somos amigos…

—Muy cariñosos— acotó maliciosamente el ojidorado.

—¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a difamarla!—advirtió el chico de coleta al endurecer su cuerpo y señalarlo con el dedo.

Para Kagome no pasó desapercibida la pasión con la que reaccionó el ojiazul.

Inuyasha simplemente se encogió de hombros y no dijo más, ya había aclarado lo que debía.

—No es lo que parece— aclaró Kouga con un tono notoriamente más bajo al ver a Kagome.

Ella negó despacio —¿No?

—No.

—¿No ha pasado nada de lo que te arrepientas?— preguntó temerosa Kagome.

Kouga tragó pesadamente y desvió solo un poco la mirada.

Ella achicó los ojos —¿Tú y ella?

—No es lo que piensas— se apresuró a aclarar.

—Oh, por Dios— Kagome casi sintió ganas de vomitar… Ayame los había visto esa noche afuera del estadio, tendría que ser estúpida para no saber lo que estaban haciendo, joder. La mirada desconcertada y casi de reproche que le devolvió a Kouga lo obligó a hablar.

—Nada fue planeado.

Ella se dio la vuelta mientras dejaba escapar el aliento, estaba tratando de asimilar la información y sus sentimientos al respecto.

—No somos nada— volvió a mencionar el moreno sintiéndose mal.

—¿Qué?

—Ella sabe que tú y yo, y…

—¿Lo acepta?— preguntó Kagome incrédula.

—Nunca le ofrecí nada y ella tampoco ha exigido que te deje o… o ha hablado mal de ti, ni… nada— explicó el chico dándose cuenta otra vez lo poco que esa chica pedía y todo lo que toleraba sin celos o reproches, sólo por unos momentos con él —. Tampoco lo planeamos— agregó, simplemente se había dado un día luego de clases mientras caminaban juntos, luego de que Kagome le cancelara; él ya sabía que ella gustaba de él y ese día sencillamente la besó, se había sorprendido de la ingenuidad de Ayame y su timidez tras ese acto, eso lo motivó a seguir besándola y sin darse cuenta, terminaron en su coche haciendo el amor. Como había dicho, Ayame nunca exigió nada y hasta sabía que la tonta pelirroja seguía conservando empatía por Kagome, su –todavía- novia.

Kagome tragó pesadamente.

—¿Ahora quién es el hijo de puta?— preguntó irónicamente Inuyasha acercándose a ellos.

Kouga ya no pudo decir mucho.

—No puedo creerlo— confesó Kagome.

—Mph— se burló el ojidorado al escucharla —. ¿Por qué te sorprende? Estamos hablando del mismo imbécil que se metió entre tú y yo, ¿lo olvidaste?— mencionó secamente viendo al moreno.

Kagome frunció el ceño casi indignada —Él no…— quiso aclarar.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo— interrumpió el fastidiado ojidorado —¿Por qué razón crees que puso sus ojos en ti?— preguntó molesto y Kagome sintió como algo se clavó en su pecho —, fue sólo por fastidiarme, y tal vez, con el tiempo y luego que logró que tú y yo termináramos, de verdad le interesaste, pero nada fue tan fuerte como para serte fiel— alzó la voz al dejar claro cómo fueron las cosas.

La azabache comenzó a respirar más profundamente y volteó a ver a Kouga.

—Niégalo— lo retó el peliplata que estaba seriamente molesto.

Kouga negó en silencio y bajó la mirada.

—¿Kouga?

—Algo de eso puede ser verdad— aceptó en voz baja, el silencio en el que en esa tarde se quedó el jardín, sólo fue quebrado por un jadeo decepcionado de Kagome —¡Pero sí te amo!— aclaró y alzó tanto su voz, como su mirada a ella que tragó difícilmente.

—Mph— volvió a sonreír el soberbio ojidorado ganándose una mirada furiosa del de ojos celestes.

—Kagome…— la llamó Kouga y se acercó a ella —, sí, al principio sí fue sólo para molestarlo— confesó —, pero siempre me habías gustado. Confieso que nunca creí que ustedes dos de verdad terminarían, no pude sorprenderme menos que tú— siguió hablando y viendo decepcionado que no lograba hacerla verlo —; aunque… aunque cuando eso pasó, de verdad deseé estar a tu lado.

—Pero la engañaste— acotó Inuyasha que parecía disfrutar el ver a Kagome abrir los ojos.

—¡Joder!¡Cierra la boca, imbécil!— gruñó Kouga.

—¿Quieren callarse?— mencionó dolida y molesta Kagome, viéndolos a ambos, sus –ahora sabía- peores errores.

Ambos voltearon a verla.

—Kag, lo de Ayame…

—No me interesa.

—Pero…

—¿Saben qué?— interrumpió ahora ella —Púdranse, ambos— dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí.

—Mierda— mencionó Kouga y se apresuró a seguirla.

—Joder— habló el ojidorado y su mirada, ya más calmada pero menos desanimada, se posó en esos dos que discutieron ligeramente más adelante, para ver finalmente a Kagome irse dejando parado al imbécil de Kouga que lo volteó a ver furioso.

—Con una mier-…— se interrumpió Kouga al arrastras de mal modo su flequillo mientras se reconocía que no había dedicado su mayor empeño en conseguir y conservar el amor de Kagome, porque en el fondo sabía que ella todavía debía sentir algo por Inuyasha y se sentía –un poquito solamente- culpable por la ruptura de ellos; su lado egoísta le hizo pedirle una oportunidad, pero su lado sensato y humano, le decía que ese no era su lugar, tal vez por eso entre él y Ayame…

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Kagome, hija, ¿quieres comer?— preguntó Nahomi al ver a la azabache llegar de la universidad, saludar con poco ánimo y comenzar a subir las escaleras.

La chica sonrió sin muchas ganas, se asomó por la baranda de gruesa madera de las escaleras, y con su largo cabello colgando, agradeció y negó el ofrecimiento.

—¿Sabes qué le pasa a mi hermana, mamá?— cuestionó Souta atrayendo la atención de su madre, que había permanecido viendo el lugar donde su hija había desaparecido.

—La verdad es que no ha querido decir nada— confesó y tomó asiento frente a su hijo —. Ya hace casi tres semanas que se le ve así, tan distante.

Souta detuvo su mano, justo antes de llevarse un pequeño pulpo empanizado a la boca —¿Tanto estudio la estará dejando loca?— preguntó extrañado y tan seriamente que hizo sonreír a su madre.

Nahomi terminó por suspirar cansadamente —Me temo que son asuntos del corazón.

—¿Del corazón, dices?

—Mjum.

—¿Y cómo sabes si dices que no ha dicho nada?

—Kagome ha estado refugiándose en sus estudios y casi ha dejado de comer, al menos, como solía hacerlo —explicó—, eso, y que su novio no ha venido y ella se ha rehusado a contestarle las llamadas que le ha llegado a hacer aquí. Se ha negado a hablar del tema cada que lo he intentado y eso me preocupa.

Souta achicó los ojos _"Por ahí hubieras empezado"_ pensó, por un momento creyó que esas tonterías del instinto materno y cosas así funcionaban de verdad.

—Ya veo, entonces, supongo que tarde o temprano se le tiene que pasar— volvió a hablar el pequeño para continuar comiendo.

—Eso creo yo también— terminó por decir Nahomi y volvió a suspirar cansadamente, ahora que sabía que Kagome no pensaba comer, se sirvió su plato para acompañar en forma a su hijo. Ojalá este pequeño trago amargo que parecía estar pasando su hija no se convirtiera en una crisis, rogaría por ello.

• • •

—Joder— mencionó desanimada Kagome una vez que llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Después de esa incómoda y reveladora charla-discusión con Inuyasha y Kouga, estaba casi completamente desmoralizada, ella se sentía mal por haber engañado a Kouga y resulta que ella estaba padeciendo de lo mismo, lo peor de todo era que no lo odiaba; lo que la mantenía tan deprimida y sin ánimo de nada, era ser consciente que por lo único que Kouga se interesó en ella fue por su rivalidad con Inuyasha, lo que le hacía casi imposible el volver a cuestionarse sobre su atractivo… ¿era tan fea?

Justo cuando estaba por comenzar a asegurarse que sí, su móvil vibró y brilló en el colchón, justo a su lado donde había caído minutos antes.

Kagome lo vio desganada.

—¿Quién será?— se preguntó y se asomó a ver —… Sango.

¿Contestar o no?

—Hola— respondió.

— _Conéctate a Skype_ — ordenó la castaña y colgó.

—¿Qué?— se preguntó Kagome con los ojos bien abiertos y sólo para confirmar, observó la pantalla brillante de su celular y vio, que el parpadeante contador marcaba los dos segundos que había durado la llamada el tiempo que estuvo activa —Me… ¿colgó?

Todavía escéptica y casi ofendida se levantó y encendió su portátil, no tuvo ganas de estar sentada frente al escritorio así que la desconectó y la llevó con ella a la cama. Los casi tres minutos que tardó en estar activa en el sitio que le fue indicado, lo ocupó para quitarse el delgado suéter que había portado ese día y así quedar sólo con un fresco vestido azul.

La videollamada sonó y todavía con el ceño fruncido atendió.

— _¿Qué hay?_

—¿Por qué me colgaste?— reprochó casi molesta, Sango extendió una sonrisa y se rascó la mejilla.

— _Los minutos de mi plan se agotaron—_ confesó.

Kagome rodó los ojos.

— _Oye, y… ¿cómo sigues?—_ cambió el tema y el tono de voz.

La azabache recargó su frente en su blando colchón —…

—¿ _Tan mal?_

—Fatal, Sango— confesó —, bueno, la verdad es que asumo un poco de culpa, pero…

—¿ _Asumes culpa? ¿tú?_

—Sí.

— _¡Para nada, Kags!—_ alzó la voz y se acercó más a la cámara — _, esos dos idiotas comenzaron a jugar y te metieron en medio, tú no tienes la culpa, en el peor de los casos, el que comenzó todo fue Kouga e Idiotasha sólo complicó las cosas con sus estúpidos celos_ — aclaró.

Kagome la miró dudosa —Yo también tu-…

— _¡Suficiente!, ¿qué demonios se suponía que hicieras?, ¿dejar de hablarle a Kouga sólo porque Inuyasha quería?... eso sólo hubiera marcado una pauta y así sería siempre con cada persona que a él le molestara—_ aseguró muy convencida y terminó por suspirar —. _En todo caso, él debió confiar en ti, tú jamás le hubieras fallado. Ya lo demás fueron sólo las consecuencias, no te culpes, tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo._

—¿Tú crees?

Sango asintió muy segura del otro lado de la pantalla.

— _Olvídalos._

—Eso intento.

—¿ _Encerrándote en tu cuarto y no sacando la nariz de entre tus libros en la universidad?—_ cuestionó irónicamente al alzar ambas cejas.

Kagome torció los labios desanimada y volvió a bajar la mirada.

—No tengo ganas de hacer más.

La castaña apretó los ojos y rogó por paciencia — _Pues yo sí—_ advirtió.

Kagome alzó la vista y la vio desanimada.

— _El fin de semana habrá una fiesta en casa de…_

—No quiero ir— interrumpió.

— _Ni siquiera sabes de quién es la fiesta y por qué._

—Eso no cambiará mi decisión.

— _Kag… si no vas, yo tampoco._

—Pues entonces no vamos, no me vas a chantajear con esa. La verdad no quiero encontrarme por ahí a Inuyasha, porque si vas, seguro Miroku te invitó y todos sabemos de quién es amigo tu novio.

Sango suspiró desanimada.

— _¿Entonces se supone que nunca saldrás por miedo a encontrarlos?_

—No es miedo.

— _Todos sabemos que sí—_ contradijo y la vio a los ojos — _. Vamos, Kagome, ha pasado casi un mes… ¿vas a seguir así mucho tiempo?_

—No lo sé— confesó con un desganado suspiro y apoyó su barbilla entre sus manos.

— _Dudo que vaya Inuyasha—_ confesó la castaña —. _Es una fiesta de un compañero de equipo y todos sabemos que los futbolistas y basquetbolistas no se llevan—_ le recordó.

La azabache se mordió un labio, considerando la oferta.

— _Vamos, Kag, no conozco a ninguna chica que vaya a ir, por favor, no me dejes sola en esto. Me lo debes—_ insistió.

La azabache suspiró y bajó su vista a su cuerpo más delgado, comenzó considerar la idea.

—Ay, no, luzco horrible— se lamentó, la mala alimentación le había hecho perder un par de kilos.

—¡ _Joder, Kagome!, pero si te ves espectacular, además, ni que fuera hoy._

—… — la azabache seguía sin estar muy convencida y lo demostró al volver a morder su labio.

— _Yo paso a tu casa y así nos arreglamos juntas, ¿vale? Además, ¿quién sabe?, igual sales con una galán de ahí—_ mencionó y se carcajeo apenas terminó la frase.

Kagome bufó y eso divirtió más a la castaña.

—No me jodas— dijo casi molesta.

— _¿Qué? Tal vez lo que necesitas es un chico diferente que te saque de la mente a ese par de cabezas huecas que tuviste por novios antes_ — dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

—Claro, voy saliendo de problemas y malas experiencias como para meterme en una nueva, no, si yo creí que eras inteligente— comentó sarcástica.

Sango se encogió de hombros.

— _Dirás lo que quieras, pero esa se me hace una idea estupenda, ¿qué mejor manera de demostrar que te ha dejado de afectar lo que aquellos dos se traían contigo?, todo parecía una vil revancha_ — recordó molesta.

Kagome sólo pudo suspirar —De cualquier forma, no creo que eso ayude en nada.

— _Podrías pensarlo—_ Sango se encogió de hombros y Kagome sonrió con un poco más de ánimo —Oye, y ¿tienes algún libro de álgebra que te sobre?— cambió de tema drásticamente la castaña al casi ver que había ganado con Kagome, y pasó a uno que la mantenía fastidiada y preocupada.

Pasarían casi cuarenta minutos más charlando yendo de temas escolares, familiares y alguno que otro desvarío; Nahomi, que se había acercado preocupada a hablar con su hija, la escuchó reír con Sango y de cierta manera logró tranquilizarse al menos un poco. Extrañaba a su hija activa y temperamental, esa Kagome depresiva y callada no le gustaba en absoluto, por eso al oírla, se marchó de ahí con una sonrisa y dándole toda la privacidad que necesitaba para seguir hablando.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Los días siguientes, animada por Sango y la ya más marcada preocupación de su madre, Kagome se esforzó por volver a sus rutinas, imprimió más ánimo y esfuerzo en sus prácticas deportivas e incluso se animó a salir con Ayumi a alguna plaza comercial luego de finalizadas sus clases; poco a poco se fue incluso acostumbrando a las miradas doradas de Inuyasha y a las insistentes de Kouga, pero con ninguno se había detenido a hablar de lo ocurrido entre los tres. Era agotador fingir que no le importaba, pero confiaba que pronto tendría que dejar de hacerlo.

—¡Estoy en casa!— anunció al llegar, su tono fue cansado.

Su madre se asomó, como era costumbre a esa hora, desde la cocina.

—Bienvenida a casa, cariño. La comida está lista, ¿comes ahora?

Kagome olfateó lo que seguro sería filete empanizado, arroz y esa deliciosa salsa de soja que su madre tan bien preparaba.

—Comí algo de camino— se lamentó.

—Kagome— la nombró a modo de reproche.

—Lo sé, lo sé, mamá, pero la práctica de deporte fue agotadora y moría de hambre—se excusó—. Prometo comer antes de irme, ¿sí?

—Ah… es cierto, hoy es tu reunión con Sango— recordó ya más calmada Nahomi, pues de cierto modo, verla salir y sonreír era lo que había venido extrañando desde hace un mes atrás.

—No es reunión— corrigió cansadamente mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, directo a su habitación —, es una fiesta, con música, chicas y chicos— le restó importancia.

—Bueno, es lo mismo, entonces ¿comes antes de irte?

—Supongo que sí, como sea, Sango quedó de venir y seguro no desaprovecha la oportunidad de comer de alguno de tus guisos— avisó y sonrió sin mucho ánimo.

—¡Oh!, entonces le prepararé un delicioso postre— mencionó y se giró sin esperar respuesta para volver a la cocina, después de todo, Sango era como de la familia y como tal, gustaba de consentirla.

Kagome sonrió ya más animada y negó en silencio, su madre no cambiaba.

—Bien, supongo que avanzaré un poco con la tarea y después buscaré algo para ponerme esta noche— mencionó mientras subía y hacía cálculos mentales, sobre cuánto tiempo demoraría Sango en llegar y las cosas que podría hacer antes de eso.

• • •

Sango rodó los ojos fastidiada.

—¿Quieres darte prisa?— apresuró al estar recargada en la pared frente al baño, lugar donde permanecía la azabache.

—Ya estoy por salir, ¿por qué el apuro?— se quejó Kagome todavía desde el baño.

Sango observó la cuchara que estaba por llevarse a la boca, y la misma casi se le hace agua, sólo con ver el movimiento suave de la deliciosa _panna cotta_ de frutas rojas, que Nahomi le había dado un momento antes.

—Porque le insistí a Miroku en que llegara a las ocho— respondió simplemente mientras olfateaba su delicioso postre antes de llevárselo a la boca.

—¡¿A las ocho?! ¿Estás loca?¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer tan temprano?— Kagome salió del baño siendo cubierta por dos toallas, una en el cuerpo y otra envolviendo su largo cabello.

Sango se encogió de hombros mientras la seguía.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera?, me habló mientras me estaba bañando.

Kagome suspiró desganada —Están por ser las ocho.

—Lo sé, supongo que puedo hablarle y decirle que…

—Inventa cualquier cosa— suplicó Kagome—, yo voy a cambiarme con prisa y veré si mamá no se molesta por no comer nada antes de irme; debiste avisarme a qué hora era la dichosa fiesta, ¿que no se supone que los eventos de universitarios inician mínimo a las diez?— volvió a quejarse desganada al tiempo comenzar a secar su pelo.

Sango hizo un puchero casi fastidiado.

—Bueno, ya, Miroku no dijo nada de la hora, así que supongo que tan temprano no es— terminó por decir al encogerse de hombros, mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo trasero de su ajustado pantalón de mezclilla —. Le llamaré y pediré que nos espere afuera, tú cámbiate y yo bajaré por algo más de comer, te traeré un poco y así tu mamá no hará un escándalo por irte sin cenar— informó y le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que salía de su habitación.

—Siempre tan práctica— mencionó entre desanimada y asombrada por la simplicidad con la que Sango resolvía problemas.

Casi media hora después, Kagome se vio por última vez al espejo y pese al poco ánimo que tenía de acompañar a Sango y las malas semanas que había tenido, se atrevió a sonreírse; Sango tenía razón, perder esos kilitos la hizo lucir mucho mejor, según sus estándares.

—¡Wow!— exclamó Sango que volvía –por tercera vez- a ver si estaba lista — ¿es ese el short que compraste hace como… dos meses?— preguntó viendo el pequeño short que le cubría arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, el tono negro y la tela lisa parecían acompañar bien las largas piernas de Kagome, las mismas que se veían aún más estilizadas por las zapatillas de tacón alto que usaba.

—Si. ¿Se ve mal?— preguntó la otra casi comenzando a dudar de su atuendo.

La castaña negó con la cabeza —No, todo te va perfecto— se sinceró al ver ahora la delgada blusa de tirantes blanca, la misma que le enmarcaba perfectamente los senos debajo de ese collar de piedras negras, el mismo que resaltaba sobre los aretes de botón a combinación; Kagome había optado por usar un elegante saco de igual modo blanco, sobre la blusa, prenda que le daba un toque sofisticado y relajado al mismo tiempo. Lucía perfecta, ahora ella se sentía desentonar en sus jeans y su top morado, dejando al descubierto su obligo. Genial.

—¿Segura?— insistió la azabache.

Sango sonrió abiertamente —Que sí, mujer, te vez de lujo. Ahora vámonos que seguro Miroku no tarda en coquetear con alguna tipa— asintió y animó al invitarla con un movimiento de cabeza a bajar.

Kagome guardó algo de efectivo en los bolsillos del short y su móvil en la parte trasera del mismo, no se llevaría un bolso pues en una ocasión ya había tenido una mala experiencia perdiéndolo, así que si no le era indispensable, no lo llevaría.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió a Sango.

—¡Nos vamos, mamá!— Kagome alzó la voz al bajar con prisa las escaleras.

—¡Que se diviertan!— su madre respondió desde la sala, lugar donde se mantenía viendo una telenovela, ambas chicas asintieron —… ¡Y no beban cosas embriagantes!— añadió paralizándolas.

Kagome cerró los ojos al lamentarse y Sango sonrió con los dientes apretados, como si acabaran de descubrirla en una travesura.

—No lo haremos— respondieron al mismo tiempo. Las tres sabían que mentían y aun así, Nahomi sonrió recordando su propia época universitaria.

—¡Y no llegues tarde, Kagome!

—¡Te amo, mamá!— cortó la azabache al cerrar la puerta de golpe, porque sabía que al menos su madre tendría media docena de recomendaciones que hacerle, y lamentablemente, tenían poco tiempo para escucharlas.

—Sube— ordenó Sango al adelantarse un par de pasos.

—¿El auto de tu madre?— preguntó viendo el vehículo color gris de un modelo casi reciente.

—Logré convencerla— informó guiñando un ojo y sonriendo triunfal.

—Vaya, es genial.

—Sí, aunque no me gusta rogar cada vez que lo necesito, por suerte entiende que como universitaria tengo mi dignidad que cuidar, y no puedo tenerla de chofer cada vez que voy a salir— comentó ajustando el retrovisor para dar reversar y posteriormente tomar dirección al evento.

—Bueno, yo no tengo esa suerte, así que deberías estar feliz— comentó con cierta gracias Kagome, pues su madre moriría de un infarto al verla conducir, mucho más su auto.

Sango sonrió divertida —¡Y lo estoy! Esta noche debe ser una gran noche— afirmó.

Kagome mordió su labio y suspiró forzándose a mantener el buen ánimo, encendió el autoestéreo y enseguida sonó una música pop anglosajón bastante pegajosa y repetitiva, ella rodó los ojos cuando Sango se disponía a cantar.

—¡Oye!— se quejó la castaña cuando la otra sintonizó una estación local de radio.

—¿Qué? Que a ti te guste esa música no quiere decir que yo deba de escucharla— alegó la azabache al sentarse correctamente y dejar sonar a una banda de rock nacional. Sango bufó y Kagome sonrió —Y… ¿de quién dices que es la casa a donde vamos?— cambió de tema.

—Mmm… de un tal ¿Hiten?

—¿Un tal Hiten?— repitió ofendida —No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?

—No, pero qué importa— la castaña estiró su cuello una vez que entraron a la avenida que las acercaría a la zona residencial a donde tenían que llegar —. Es amigo de Miroku.

—¿Amigo?¿y por qué no lo conoces si es su amigo?

—Amigo, conocido, compañero de equipo, el primo de un amigo… da igual— respondió con simpleza.

—¡Por supuesto que no da igual!

Sango frunció el ceño —Lo dices como si nunca no hubiéramos colado a una fiesta.

La azabache abrió los labios indignada —¿Vamos de coladas?

La otra estalló en una carcajada —¡Juro que no! Miroku fue invitado, tranquila.

—¡Dios, Sango!... te juro que si es mentira y…

—Ya te dije que no, relájate.

—Sabía que esto era una mala idea desde un inicio— mencionó Kagome y resbaló su cuerpo suavemente por la piel del asiento.

—Nos divertiremos, lo prometo. No te dejaré sola y de ser posible nos embriagaremos en nuestra primera borrachera como universitarias— aseguró y volvió a reír sonoramente.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—No te dejaré sola— mencionó Kagome con voz infantil y notoriamente molesta—. Repite eso, traidora— añadió al ver a Sango efectivamente ebria –ligeramente a decir verdad, pero exageraría-, bailando con un Miroku que se veía un poco avergonzado por el poco ritmo con la música, que Sango estaba manteniendo.

Kagome casi sintió pena por él, pero a pesar de estar molesta, no podía negar que le hacía gracia ver a Sango actuar de esa forma; achicó los ojos un segundo después al seguir mirándola, ella y Miroku estaban en medio de la sala que fue acondicionada como pista de baile y ella, ella los miraba entretenida desde un rincón de la misma.

Tal vez tomar unas cuantas fotos o video del pequeño momento vergonzoso de su amiga le ayudaría a bajar su molestia. Sonrió casi con malicia al decidirse a hacerlo, esas evidencias sólo se las mostraría a Sango, pero disfrutaría hacerla pensar lo contrario, al menos por un par de horas. Se lo merecía. Traidora.

—Como sea, no es como si tuviera una mejor cosa que hacer— terminó por decir mientras se encogía de hombros y evadía a chicas y chicos que se extendían por la enorme sala, unos bailando ignorando al resto, otros charlando mientras se centraban únicamente en sus círculos —Me pregunto cuál será el lugar correcto— mencionó y su voz baja se perdió entre el sonido casi ensordecedor al pasar cerca de una gran bocina —¡Joder!— se quejó al tallar uno de sus oídos. Estiró su cabeza y sonrió al ver un pequeño balcón casi vacío y que le daría una vista panorámica a toda la primera planta; hacia ahí se dirigió.

Tenían casi una hora ahí, en el lugar se habían encontrado con personas conocidas, chicas a las que toleraba aunque no fuesen sus amigas, Yura Zakazagami había sido una de ellas, Kagome casi vio con envidia todas las curvas de la chica expuestas a los ojos de cualquiera, en ese short de piel negro y una ombliguera que hacía resaltar sus senos, todo le sentaba bien, eso lo había reconocido pese al desagrado natural que ambas se tenían. Fue en medio de esa conversación con Yura cuando Sango la traicionó al dejarla, por suerte ella se había excusado y dejado a la altiva y soberbia chica al ver a Ayumi, su tímida amiga que sólo había llegado ahí por equivocación, pues iba a entregar un par de libros a Manten, el hermano nerd del anfitrión, Ayumi salió huyendo luego de veinte minutos, dejándola, otra vez, a la deriva en ese mar de gente.

—Con permiso, con permiso— repitió casi por cortesía, aunque la verdad era que sí iba empujando gente que no se molestaba en verla por más de tres segundos al pasar; las escaleras estaban más llenas que la misma sala… ¿a quién se le ocurre ponerse a platicar o casi comerse a besos en las jodidas escaleras? Kagome rodó los ojos y negó en silencio cuando por fin se vio en ese –que creyó- pequeño balcón y que ahora veía que de pequeño tenía poco.

Observó el piso mármol que reflejaba la media iluminación en la que habían dejado la –ahora sabía- mansión donde se encontraba.

Dando un vistazo rápido por el lugar, se dio cuenta que no era un pasillo como pensaba, sino era un gran espacio donde habían tanto una sala lounge como un elegante minibar en forma de 'L' y casi una veintena de personas reunidas ahí. Sí, todo lucia perfecto, mejor que en esas películas juveniles norteamericanas, había un par de maseteros con elegantes helechos que a pesar del ambiente abrumador y ruidoso, hacían conservar la sofisticación del lugar.

Kagome se acercó por fin al borde para poder observar mejor.

—La iluminación no ayuda en mucho— se quejó con poco ánimo luego de sacar su móvil de un de sus bolsillos traseros. Recargó sus antebrazos en el tubo cromado que soportaban las barandas de cristal, y con menos ganas que las iniciales, comenzó con su diabólica misión —. Veremos qué cara pones… Sanguito.

Una foto con flash para ver qué tan bien salía y el resto sin él, pues en esas se veían mejor a la castaña que en una de esas impresiones, quedó guardado el momento exacto en el que casi cae al ser empujada por otra chica más, mucho más ebria que ella. Kagome sonrió y enseguida su sonrisa se apagó —Esto no es divertido— se sinceró con ella misma al dejar caer su cabeza, apoyando su frente en su bien sujeto celular. Ya quería irse.

—¿Aburrida?— una varonil, fría y desinteresada voz resonó a su lado.

" _No. Por. Favor."_ pensó Kagome cuando creyó que su suerte no podía ser peor.

Se incorporó como en cámara lenta y apenas volteó a ver al chico ojiazul de larga trenza que se recargaba en la baranda —¡Joder!— murmuró Kagome cuando él le sonrió de medio lado y ella ya no pudo fingir no verlo, a pesar de voltear su rostro al lado contrario.

—Y bien Higurashi, aparte de anti social, ¿también eres muda o sólo descortés?— preguntó el chico antes de dar un sorbo a su pequeño vaso de whisky en las rocas.

Kagome apretó los ojos tratando de no ser tan poco femenina y educada, y responderle como sus ovarios le indicaban que fuera.

—¿Acaso tengo que ser muy directa para que te vayas de aquí?— preguntó sarcásticamente volteándolo a ver, ella había guardado silencio un par de segundos y él no se iba. Bankotsu se encogió de hombros fingiendo no entenderla — Verás, Ban… ¿Bankotsu?— continuó Kagome esforzándose por sonar altanera.

Él extendió su sonrisa divertido, exponiendo la blancura de sus dientes y afirmó, sí, ese era su nombre y ella lo sabía, así como él supo quién era ella sólo con ver ese par de largas piernas al verla inclinada ahí.

Kagome carraspeó y una sonrisa se le escapó, la contuvo un segundo después.

—… A veces, cuando una mujer se queda callada y finge no ver a alguien, es porque de verdad no quiere hablarle— aseguró logrando sonar madura y le asintió muy convencida —, así, nos evitamos aclaraciones incómodas como esta— finalizó y le sonrió forzadamente, esperando que se diera cuenta, de otra forma, lo mal que le caía.

El chico apoyó su codo en la baranda al sujetar su vaso y con la otra mano se rascó la mejilla, Kagome de un vistazo, muy, muy rápido, vio lo bien que se veía –aunque se cortaría la lengua antes de admitirlo- en ese pantalón de vestir gris y esa camisa negra remangada hasta los codos, parecía un empresario totalmente relajado.

—Verás, Kagome— mencionó en el mismo tono que ella y señalándola con el dedo, como si recién recordara su nombre, haciéndola achicar los ojos esperando su desagradable comentario —, a veces el placer de fastidiar a alguien, hace que soportemos su insufrible presencia— finalizó con una sencilla sonrisa de medio lado.

Kagome abrió la boca indignada y se paró correctamente a verlo. ¿Insufrible?¿Ella? ¡Maldito!¿cómo decía eso? Ahí el único insufrible era él.

—Déjame decirte, Bankotsu— dijo recuperando su porte maduro y llevando una de sus palmas a tocar sutilmente su brazo, como si fuese un gran estúpido y necesitara ayuda en centrar su atención en ella —, que una persona en sus facultades mentales, no actúa como tú… Busca ayuda— aconsejó para soltarlo, girarse y comenzar a caminar.

El moreno de ojos azules sonrió una vez más y la vio partir.

Tratando de caminar lo más segura posible, luego de unos pasos, Kagome se paralizó. Ahí, a menos de quince metros estaba Inuyasha discutiendo con Kikyo, aparentemente; ella quiso desaparecer cuando el ojidorado volteó en su dirección, por suerte no había alcanzado a reconocerla.

—¡Joder!— mencionó la azabache y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba de nuevo junto a Bankotsu.

—Creí que te ibas— comentó con simpleza el chico.

—¡Cierra la boca!— amenazó en voz baja y apenas volteando a verlo.

El moreno frunció el ceño y volteó de medio lado a ver la razón que la devolvió a su lado, cierta molestia se reflejó en sus ahora fríos ojos azules al ver a lo lejos al Taisho.

—Maldita Sango— susurró molesta Kagome recordando la afirmación de Sango donde le decía que basquetbolistas y futbolistas no se llevaban y que Inuyasha no estaría ahí… ¡que se la llevara el diablo en ese momento! Y que por favor Sango le fuese a informar a Inuyasha, esa estupidez de basquetbolistas y futbolistas, para que se largara de ahí.

—Kagome…

—¿Qué?— preguntó molesta y con poco estilo la azabache.

El moreno la vio preocupado —Una persona que habla sola tampoco puede estar en sus facultades mentales— le dijo al tocarla del hombro.

Ella quiso matarlo.

—¡Vete al diablo!— dijo realmente molesta pero moderando su voz.

—Parece que te sorprendió ver a tu ex— comentó el moreno al apoyar solo su firme trasero en la baranda, viendo totalmente a Inuyasha y Kikyo a lo lejos.

—Se supone que no estaría aquí— confesó Kagome sin atreverse a voltear.

—¿Por qué razón?

—¡Porque basquetbolistas y futbolistas no se llevan!— explicó como si fuese una verdad universal.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Quién dijo tal estupidez?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo no podremos llevarnos si nos obligan a asistir a estúpidos campamentos cada seis meses?, todos odiamos eso, pero nos hace interactuar.

Mal-di-ta Sango.

—Júralo— menciono incrédula y Bankotsu frunció el ceño al verla, bien, Kagome sí podría estar loca si lo pensaba seriamente.

Y mientras él pensaba eso, Kagome casi podía ver a Sango bañada en sangre. La mataría.

El moreno suspiró fastidiado —Bien, yo me largo— dijo y tras girarse, esta vez fue él el que avanzó.

—¿Te vas?— preguntó Kagome comenzando a entrar en pánico, bastaba que Inuyasha decidiera irse para pasar a su lado y no quería estar sola; preferia –odio admitirlo- estar con él que parecer estúpida ahí parada sola.

—Si— mencionó con simpleza—. Por cierto, por ahí anda tu novio con una pelirroja— agregó helándole la sangre y sonriendo al casi adivinar el semblante horrorizado que debería tener.

—¿Qué?— preguntó al seguirlo.

El moreno asintió como si eso fuese muy natural —Y… ¿no te dan celos?— le preguntó al ingresar al minibar y prepararse una nueva bebida.

Kagome que ahora parecía cuidarse la espalda negó e hizo una mueca que delataba su disgusto.

—Ya no somos novios— dijo sin saber por qué.

—Oye, ¿me sirves un trago?— una chica alta y de aspecto coqueto se acercó a la pequeña barra, justo al lado de Kagome, la recién llegada había volteado a verla y la miró de arriba abajo sólo para sonreír de forma burlona, pues le había parecido insignificante, no demoró en regresar su atención al moreno. Éste, que había escuchado del rompimiento de la azabache y el tipo Wolf, volteó a ver a la recién llegada y se percató de la apatía entre ambas chicas.

Kagome esperaba que la mandara al diablo, él no era el barman y además, están hablando.

—Para ti, un _gin tonic,_ preciosa— le dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Kagome rodó los ojos, ni siquiera sabía porque eso tampoco la sorprendía mucho, ¿qué esperaba viniendo de él? Lo que la molestó realmente fue la sonrisa estúpida de la chica que volteó a verla de reojo.

La joven que no dejó de menearse al apoyar sus codos en la barra fingía prestar atención al modo de preparación, cuando tuvo la sencilla bebida decorada con una rodaja de lima –que milagrosamente había ahí-, se marchó entregando una coqueta y sugerente sonrisa al ojiazul, esta vez ignorando por completo la presencia de la azabache.

Kagome casi vomita. ¿Todas las chicas que coquetean son tan obvias?... que la mataran si ella llegaba a actuar así, por favor.

—Así que… ya no son novios— retomó el tema el ojiazul y hasta ese momento Kagome cayó en cuenta que seguía ahí con él.

—Sí, además ¿qué te importa?— respondió molesta y se giró para marcharse, ¿por qué no se había ido antes?

—Seguro te dejó por fea— comentó para él cuando ella se iba. La azabache se paralizó después de un par de pasos al escucharlo.

—¿Qué?— se preguntó incrédula, y aunque eso le dio en su orgullo, no lo demostraría.

Bankotsu se sirvió otro vaso con whisky, el quinto o sexto de esa noche.

—Él no me dejó— respondió Kagome volviendo a él que volteó a verla—. Yo lo dejé.

—¿Y entonces porque pareces temerle?— dijo señalando con el rostro al joven que por ahí llegaba.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento y volteó de medio lado sólo para confirmar las palabras del moreno.

—Joder— mencionó y se metió a su lado en el reducido espacio del minibar —. Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie— afirmó y contradiciéndose se ocultó de la vista del ojiceleste.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?— preguntó un desanimado Kouga a la pelirroja que iba con él, la chica le asintió incomoda de todo ese ambiente — Ey— saludó Kouga al moreno del otro lado —, no sabía que eras el encargado del bar— comentó con una sonrisa .

El moreno rodó los ojos al sentir a Kagome ocultarse tras él —Yo tampoco, pero eso parece— respondió secamente.

—¿Me das algo suave para ella?— pidió ladeando el rostro señalando a la joven, a la que muy probablemente sacaría de ese sitio, pues Ayame no encajaba del todo ahí y él prefería verla en otros ambientes.

El moreno, sin poder moverse si no quería delatar a la cobarde Higurashi, optó por ver qué tenía cerca. Vio algo de ron así que se lo sirvió con refresco de cola. En menos de dos minutos, Kagome pudo salir al haberse marchado su aparente preocupación.

—¿Decías?— preguntó irónicamente al voltearla a ver.

Ella tuvo que comerse su orgullo al seguir ahí, en ese pequeño refugio que ahora le representaba el minibar.

—Que no quiera verlo no significa que él me haya dejado— aclaró.

Bankotsu se recargó despreocupado en la alargada y elegante barra, no le creyó en lo absoluto y ya más seriamente le dio un vistazo nada disimulado, Kagome se sintió incómoda por eso.

—¿Qué?— preguntó recelosa.

—Sinceramente, fuera de esas bonitas piernas, no veo porqué el alboroto por ti— soltó molestándola.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?— preguntó todavía ahí frente a él.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella.

—No tenía idea quién demonios eras, hasta que escuché que una chica había causado estragos entre dos reconocidos futbolistas de la universidad— mencionó y Kagome esperó el ya bien sabido mal comentario, alzándole una ceja —, así que decidí ver qué tenías de especial— dijo y dio un sorbo a su nueva bebida.

Un chico llegó pidiendo algo de tomar y Bankotsu casi lo fulmina con la mirada, aguantando la molestia de servir tragos y dándole tiempo a Kagome de terminar de enfurecer, le sirvió cualquier cosa, luego tomó varios vasos y comenzó a servir en cada uno una pequeña dosis de distintas botellas.

—¿Y?— preguntó Kagome al verse ignorada —No veo por qué hacer tanto revuelo, ni que dos personas nunca se hubieran peleado por otra, ¿cuál fue el escándalo o… qué tan aburrida era tu vida para darle importancia?— agregó demeritando el hecho y defendiéndose de alguna despectiva opinión que pudiese tener de ella.

—Mph— sonrió —, posiblemente sí estaba aburrido— se encogió de hombros el moreno cuando otra persona llegó y sin preguntar nada, le ofreció uno de los largos vasos de cristal con su tan maquiavélico coctel zombie, el chico se había ido feliz sin saber qué estaba por tomarse.

—Joder— mencionó ella en voz baja cuando la atención del ojiazul pedante volvió a caer en ella —. A mí que me importa tu opinión de todas formas— dijo y buscó pasarlo de largo para ir a avisar a Sango que se iba, por suerte traía dinero para un taxi.

Él le cerró el paso por primera vez al atravesar su cuerpo entre ella y la única salida del bar.

—Quítate—advirtió.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó ahora apoyando sus manos, una en la barra, la otra en una de las bases del exhibidor de vinos. Sonrió de medio lado disfrutando ver su molestia en su rostro.

—Bankotsu…

—Ni siquiera eres tan bonita, además…— dijo e hizo una pausa viendo como se ponía roja del coraje —enflacaste.

" _¿Enflacar?... ¿lo notó?"_

—Me pones demasiada atención, ¿no te parece?— preguntó y difícilmente le copeó la actitud sobrada y autosuficiente, odiaba eso, prefería mejor romperle alguna botella cercana en la cabeza, pero eso no la haría ganar nada, se lo recordó al considerar la idea.

—Tal vez— cedió acercándose a su rostro, pero manteniendo el de él imperturbable.

Kagome achicó los ojos —¿Te gusto?— se arriesgó a preguntar, si le decía que no, ya sabía qué responder, pero él no dijo nada y eso la puso nerviosa. Bankotsu deslizó otra vez su mirada azulina por su cuerpo y Kagome sintió cierta tensión sexual… ¡que se la llevara el diablo!, eso le provocó un cosquilleo extraño en el cuerpo.

—Perdiste un par de curvas— mencionó roncamente el joven al acercarse a su oído, su pecho se pegó al de ella que se forzó a no retroceder para no perder terreno, pero perdió el control de sus sensaciones cuando la piel se le erizó.

¿Perder curvas?… bueno, sí, había adelgazado de más, pero eso no era tan malo.

—Entonces, no… no me gustas— le dijo. Kagome lejos de molestarse, sonrió, él se tomaba demasiado tiempo con ella para no gustarle. Mordió uno de sus rosados labios y volteó ligeramente a verlo.

—Es una lástima— le susurró y en un acto sin planear, pero completando la acción, se sujetó de los costados de su cuerpo para no dar un paso atrás, cosa que necesitaba al tenerlo tan cerca.

El frunció el ceño y la vio a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó despacio.

—¿Quién atiende aquí?— otra persona llegó interrumpiendo, Kagome sonrió y Bankotsu volteó molesto a ver al chico.

—Nadie. Toma un vaso y lárgate— ordenó, el chico casi rapado abrió los ojos de más al notarlo enojado, paseó su mirada por la barra y localizando las bebidas servidas, se llevó dos. La atención del moreno volvió a la azabache, pero Kagome se había volteado y buscando evadir la pregunta, se había servido un poco de tequila, no le importó que fuese en una copa, casi se lo habría tomado de la botella para matar esa extraña sensación que Bankotsu le provocó… ¡el imbécil e insufrible de Bankotsu, joder!

—¿Entonces?— preguntó el chico al llegar tras ella.

El rostro de Kagome se contrajo y no supo si por lo fuerte de la bebida o por el cuerpo del aprovechado moreno pegado a ella. Ella tembló y casi sintió que perdió puntos en su lucha de egos con el ojiazul. Por orgullo se giró a verlo.

—Entonces… nada— dijo también despacio y le sonrió —. Iré a fastidiar a otro lado con mi no tan bonita presencia— añadió recordándole lo que le había dicho.

Kagome hizo chocar uno de sus senos y hombro con él al buscar quitárselo de encima y pasarlo de largo, pero Bankotsu la tomó de la cintura, cuando la azabache se volteó a reclamar, él la besó.

Ella jadeó de sorpresa y abrió sus ojos grandemente, pero Bankotsu sólo enredó sus dos brazos en su cintura y espalda, y separó sus labios para abarcar más de los de ella.

Otro chico de larga trenza llegó y abrió los ojos sorprendido al verlos ahí —Espero no molestar— mencionó sarcásticamente cuando colocó una bola de luces de colores y la conectó, dejándola en la barra, justo en la esquina cercana a ellos. En dos segundos la iluminación de la casa había disminuido notoriamente y ahora esa planta era llenada en su mayoría por las luces multicolores. Los gritos se hicieron presentes cuando la música subió de volumen.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó una sonrojada y sorprendida Kagome cuando él se apartó suavemente de ella. Su respiración era profunda y estaba avergonzada, pues por unos segundos le había correspondido el beso.

Él sonrió fascinado —¿No te gustó?— preguntó sobre sus labios, a pesar de su voz baja, ella lo escuchó perfectamente, odió el tono seductor y la soberbia, seguro el maldito sabía que sí le había gustado, por suerte no podría verla sonrojada gracias a la oscuridad parcial.

—Bueno… es un beso— se sinceró antes de que la hiciera quedar en evidencia —. Tendrías que ser fatal besando para que un beso no se disfrutara— le restó importancia.

Él se le quedó viendo sin saber si sonreír o volverla a besar.

—¿Y a ti?— ahora la del tono seductor fue ella, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?¿hasta dónde Bankotsu la alteraba para caer en sus juegos?

El moreno, sorprendiéndola, volvió a tomarla de la cintura y la hizo retroceder un paso, pegando con la barra y sus codos con un par de botellas. Kagome se le quedó viendo a los ojos y apenas caía en cuenta que eran de un tono más azul y bonito que el de Kouga.

—¿Q-qué…?— quiso preguntar y se quedó callada sintiendo el aliento embriagante de Bankotsu pegado a sus labios, cuando sus rostros estaban a centímetros.

—Sí— aceptó sin reparos haber disfrutado el beso y juntó una vez más sus labios a los de ella, rozándolos. Kagome casi hace caso a sus instintos y abre los ojos exageradamente, pero tras unos segundos de desaceleración, sonrió.

—¿En serio?— su voz sonó serena a pesar que se preparaba para burlarse de él —¿Te gustó a pesar de ser con una chica flaca y fea?— soltó y sonrió con ironía, no sabía que molestarlo se sintiera tan bien. Ahora ella estaba en el lugar que él había tenido.

Él sonrió y se pasó la lengua por el filo de sus dientes, disfrutando de esa pequeña revancha de Kagome.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?— preguntó roncamente sin despegarse un centímetro de ella.

Kagome achicó los ojos, el infeliz ese no dio marcha atrás a sus palabras, se suponía que ahí debía decir que no era fea y que lucía bien, como sabía que pensaba.

—Tampoco dije que me excitaras— añadió el moreno roncamente y ella, molesta, mordió fuerte el interior de su labio inferior.

—Tampoco pretendía eso— mencionó Kagome que sonrió con una autosuficiencia que él no notó que fingía, no cuando la canalla hizo su espalda hacia atrás, fingiendo querer alejarse de su rostro, pero chocando su cadera y pelvis con su masculinidad, provocándole un tirón… ahí.

Ella se percató de eso y se maldijo una y otra vez en un par de segundos, pero que se jodiera el mundo si se quedaba con la humillación.

Así que, volviendo a pegar su pecho a él y despegando sus caderas, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, Bankotsu también estaba involucrado igual que ella en ese jueguito, porque no se le despegó un centímetro. Kagome puso su mano en el pecho masculino y la resbaló por su abdomen… y más abajo.

—Creo que… _mini Bank_ piensa diferente— susurró Kagome cuando, soportando todo su pudor, acarició la masculinidad hinchada del moreno por sobre el pantalón de vestir.

Y… _touché._

—¡Aagh!— él se tensó y gimió al sentir su mano sobre su pene.

Kagome sonrió satisfecha, pero que él bajara su rostro a apoyar su frente en ella, la alteró de una forma que la hizo temblar.

•

•

•

Continuará…

* * *

Amms, xD

Pues capítulo 4 arriba ñ.ñ

Creo que ahora iré a comer algo y regreso para continuar subiendo los dos capítulos que me faltan. Ojalá este capítulo no haya estado aburrido xD

Besos y pues nada, gracias a las chicas que me han dejado comentarios en los capítulos pasados ¡qué lindas! las quiero, Pao y Cami (: , gracias también por los favoritos ñ.ñ


	5. Chapter 5

•

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MÍA.

•

•

CAPITULO V

•

•

Cuando él amenazó con besarla una vez más, Kagome quitó su mano de la virilidad del moreno.

—Sigue tocando— suplicó con voz tan ronca que a Kagome se le erizó la piel, un segundo después, ella ya estaba con los ojos cerrados dejándose besar otra vez por él.

Bankotsu, que no tenía problemas en reconocerse que Kagome -de una forma extraña- lo atraía sexualmente, coló una de sus manos bajo su blusa y tocó la piel de su cintura, apretándola; ella gimió por eso y porque él metió una de sus piernas entre las de ella, frotando en el acto su femineidad. Jamás imaginó que pudiese gustarle lo que estaba sintiendo, porque, bueno… era con él.

—¡Hola!— la voz que se fingía natural y amable los interrumpió.

" _Maldición"_ pensó Kagome cuando Bankotsu separó sus labios al escuchar a la chica, no supo qué la jodió más, que se haya roto _eso_ que se traían entre ambos, o que la causante fuera precisamente esa molesta chica que la había visto como un gusano momentos antes.

—¿Interrumpo?— preguntó la alta chica que había llegado ahí con la clara intención de seguir coqueteando con el moreno, pero que se había sorprendido de ver a esa insignificante azabache besándose con él.

El moreno, excitado todavía, se apretó el puente de la nariz y volteó de medio lado a verla, a pesar de las luces multicolores bailando por todo el lugar, vio su amplia sonrisa.

—En realidad…— comenzó con cierto fastidio.

—Ah, yo sólo venía por otra bebida— interrumpió la chica que se recargó en la barra logrando que la mirada azulina del moreno viajara a sus senos enormes.

—Bien, yo no soy…— quiso informar que él no era el encargado de ahí, si bien los atributos de la chica no eran nada despreciables, él tenía mejores cosas que hacer con la chica en sus manos.

Kagome le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo, y recargó su rostro en su pecho molestando a la chica del otro lado de la barra.

—Ah, él no es el encargado de aquí, cariño— Kagome alzó su voz para que sonara por encima de la música y el gesto de desagrado de la chica no se pudo ocultar —. Eh, estamos en medio de algo— agregó indicando con su dedo el lugar—, ¿por qué no tomas lo que quieras y te vas?— sugirió y fingió una sonrisa, como la que anteriormente esa chica le había dedicado, subestimándola.

El moreno volteó su rostro para no ser visto y sonrió de medio lado al comprender lo que Kagome hacía, ella solo se estaba vengando, sanando su ego por lo ocurrido con esa chica la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

La chica dejó escapar el aliento ofendida y tomó una de las bebidas que ya estaban servidas, el moreno quiso detenerla y darle otra cosa, pero Kagome le sonrió victoriosa.

Él regresó su atención a ella y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al fascinarle lo malvada que pudo ser.

—¿Qué?— preguntó ella, soltándolo.

Bankotsu negó con media sonrisa —Sólo recordé que estamos en medio de algo.

Kagome se puso nerviosa, otra vez.

—¿Qué hay chicos?— saludó un chico compañero de equipo del moreno y entró al bar, justo tras ellos sin prestarles mayor atención, al comenzar a buscar qué quería servirse.

—Debo irme— volvió a hablar Kagome y buscó apartarlo, ya bastante avergonzada estaba y no terminaba de reconocerse.

El ojiazul la detuvo de la cintura y giró con ella, quedando ambos a la vista del otro joven ahí presente, el mismo que volteó a verlos casi forcejear.

—¿Y qué hacen?— preguntó y volvió su atención a los vinos mientras meneaba su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

—Nada, mi novia sólo quería un momento juntos— soltó el moreno haciendo a Kagome abrir la boca sorprendida y ofendida. ¿Su qué?

—Ah, ya veo. ¿Y por qué no van a un cuarto?— comento con naturalidad el chico que ya servía de dos diferentes botellas en un alargado vaso.

—¡¿Qué?!— el casi grito que se le escapó a Kagome divirtió a los dos chicos.

—Sólo bromeaba— se disculpó el joven —. Siempre sospeché que le gustabas, Kagome— agregó paralizando a la azabache que tembló entre los brazos del moreno que no dijo nada… ¿era en serio?

—¿Qué dijo?— preguntó en voz baja solo para que Bankotsu la escuchara.

—Sólo ignóralo— sugirió y tras recargarse en la barra, a un par de metros del otro chico, intensificó el abrazo sobre ella, uno de sus brazos le rodeaba la cintura y la mano del otro, se colaba bajo su blusa —. Por cierto— agregó silenciando el reclamo azabache—, ¿qué tan bien controlas tus nervios?— le susurró en el oído.

—¿Qué?— Kagome no supo por qué también susurró, pero cuando Bankotsu comenzó a subir su mano y dirigirla a su seno derecho, ella se paralizó.

Él sonrió y su aliento cálido chocó en el cabello negro de Kagome, justo tras su oreja, fue entonces que ella se removió buscando no llamar tanto la atención.

—Veo que no eres muy buena— comentó con burla el ojiazul y ella se mordió su labio al notar que el chico –que para ella era extraño- los estaba viendo. Se quedó quieta —Así está mejor— dijo y sonrió.

" _Sólo está jugando"_ pensó indignada Kagome.

Pero pese a la sonrisa del moreno, la respiración del mismo se hizo lenta y acompasada, como si de verdad estuviera atento a cada reacción, como, memorizándola; darse cuenta de esto provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago de Kagome.

El compañero del moreno comenzó a charlar con ellos, o más bien, hablaba de él y seguía meneando su cabeza al afirmar grandes cosas de su persona, por lo que no se percató de cuando una Kagome ruborizada se estremeció al sentir los dedos del moreno deslizándole el sostén para acariciarle su seno desnudo bajo la blusa.

Ella mordió su labio y tembló —Casi podrías ser perfecta— le susurró roncamente al acariciarle el pezón endurecido.

—De-deja de jugar— quiso ordenar ella, pero era consciente de que de verdad estaba facilitándole las cosas, al seguirle el juego. Ya ni siquiera era consciente que Inuyasha se encontraba al final del pasillo con Kikyo.

—¿No es divertido?— el tono burlón que quiso emplear no logró salir, al continuar excitado.

Kagome juró vengarse de ese estúpido sujeto y su determinación en hacerlo flaqueó, al volver a temblar cuando él apretó con toda su mano su seno y comenzó a masajearlo.

—... Pues así es esto— volvió a hablar el chico y se carcajeó, seguro su plática era muy graciosa —. Pero bueno, debo irme, se divierten— se despidió y esta vez Bankotsu sí volteó a verlo.

—¡Eres un maldito aprovechado!¡imbécil! ¿qué creías que hacías?— reclamó Kagome al soltarse velozmente de él y verlo con recelo.

—Nada que no te gustara— respondió roncamente y sus ojos azules eran tan profundos que ella tuvo que desviar la mirada —, y que no quisiera seguir haciendo— agregó avergonzándola.

Bankotsu, que había reconocido lo bien que se sintió tocarla, bajó su mirada por el todavía curvilíneo cuerpo de ella y la vio ahí, todavía con él y con la respiración acelerada.

—Veo que te pongo nerviosa, ¿te gusto, Higurashi?— preguntó volviendo a su actitud despreocupada y soberbia al guardar sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y seguir recargado en la barra.

—Sueña, idiota— respondió ofendida.

Él sonrió.

—Según tu amigo, la que te gusta soy yo, ¿no habías dicho lo contrario, que a ti no te gustaban las feas?— se burló al recuperar su seguridad.

—Mph.

Ella achicó los ojos y movida por el ambiente extraño se acercó a él.

—Pues déjame decirte que no sólo te gusta una fea— alardeó —, sino que te excita— presumió al acercarse a su rostro y verlo a los ojos, para enseguida bajar su mirada a su todavía alterado miembro, el mismo que él no tenía problemas en mostrar erecto bajo su pantalón.

—Bueno, sobre eso…— dijo él. Era esa Kagome la que le había llamado la atención, la que no se callaba y dejaba callar, la que parecía tan segura de sí misma a pesar de sus limitaciones, esa, que lo fastidiaba tanto como lo atraía.

—Y— interrumpió ella haciéndolo fruncir el ceño —¿a ti te pongo nervioso?— preguntó ahora ya con más confianza en ella misma.

—Por supuesto que no— él se paró correctamente sólo para inclinarse suavemente sobre su rostro y verla a los ojos—, descarta esa idea. tonta— a pesar que podría gustarle, tampoco podía ponerlo nervioso, no era para tanto.

Kagome sonrió confiada, confundiéndolo, entonces él mostró por primera vez sorpresa cuando ella llevó sus manos a su pantalón y le bajó el cierre del mismo.

" _¿Qué mierdas estoy haciendo?"_ pensó ella.

Bankotsu le detuvo la mano que ya se había colado bajo su pantalón.

—Vamos a una habitación— invitó y su voz volvió a ser ronca.

Ella negó, él no tenía tanta suerte para eso. Se levantó en la punta de sus pies para acercarse a su oído.

—Intenta no ponerte nervioso y… parecer natural— susurró en un tono entre divertido y excitado.

—¿Qué?

Kagome apenas podía dejar de sonreír al verlo confundido, lo que definitivamente la obligó a ello. Ella regresó su mano dentro de su pantalón y casi la descoloca exponer el miembro del moreno y conocer sus proporciones. Aun así, tuvo el coraje de inclinarse.

—Kagome— habló él roncamente al verla arrodillada ante él y con su pene en las manos. Ella lo vio hacia arriba y él casi se viene al verla y sentirla lamer su glande. Joder.

Ella estaba segura, oculta de la vista de todos bajo la barra, entre cajas de licores, vasos y copas; él sin embargo, para su mayor placer, estaba expuesto a la vista de todos, sonrió internamente al imaginar cómo haría para disimular los gemidos y gestos que estaba por arrancarle. Tal vez no era una experta haciendo un oral, pero con Inuyasha ya lo había hecho un par de veces, Kouga insistía en ello y ella nunca cedió, por lo que entendía cuánto podía gustarle eso a los hombres. Entonces, Bankotsu estaba, literalmente, en sus manos… y boca.

Si parecía una perra, en ese momento no le importó.

—Aggh— él gimió roncamente al apretar sus ojos e inclinar su cabeza cuando Kagome, ya más confiada, comenzó a meter y sacar lo que podía abarcar de su miembro dentro de su boca. Abrió sus ojos y la vio con los ojos cerrados comiendo de él —. Joder— murmuró y apretó sus dientes. Llevaría una de sus manos a la cabeza de la azabache, siguiendo sus movimientos.

Ella jadeó al sacar el húmedo miembro de sus labios, ahí abajo la música era mucho menos fuerte pero eso importaba poco. Kagome, envuelta en pasión, acarició el miembro masculino a modo de masturbación, lo sintió tenso y lo escuchó quejarse cuando su aliento le dio en la parte más sensible de su pene. Ella volvió a lamerlo y saboreó de su sabor, a piel natural y para nada desagradable.

Los labios de ella comenzaron a apretar la rigidez del moreno al inclinarse y retirarse sobre él; el chico comenzó a perder la fuerza en las piernas y Kagome lo sintió relajarse, las manos masculinas, ambas, se apoyaron en la barra.

—Así, Kagome— suplicó —Aghh.

Un estremecimiento extraño la invadió, de pronto molestarlo se volvió menos importante que complacerlo. Jugó con sus labios y lengua, sus dedos o su puño cerrado estaban rodeándole el erecto miembro. Bankotsu tembló, y ella sólo pudo y quiso continuar.

De pronto lo sintió tensarse.

—¿Tienen Ron?— escuchó una voz masculina.

—No— respondió cortante el moreno y ella cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría… su plan inicial estaba dando resultados, eso la divirtió, pero continuó succionándolo.

—Aggh— Bankotsu jadeó sin contenerse.

—¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó el despistado chico del otro lado de la barra, el mismo que se asomaba buscando a ver qué quería beber.

El moreno que se tuvo que apretar el puente de la nariz para que no vieran su rostro extasiado, asintió.

Kagome sacó la totalidad del miembro de su boca y le pasó la lengua por la gruesa vena que tenía bajo él. Bankotsu maldijo en voz ronca.

—Pareces enfermo— comentó el chico que lo veía con el ceño fruncido —¿Seguro que no hay Ron?— volvió a preguntar.

" _Joder"_ Bankotsu maldijo internamente.

—Esto tiene Ron—dijo y dejó de mal modo uno de los vasos que tenía previamente preparados, derramando incluso un poco de la bebida en la pequeña barra superior.

Kagome sonrió al escucharlo y el aliento que escapó de sus labios, y que había sido recibido por el miembro del ojiazul, lo recorrió en modo de escalofrío. Ella lo vio apretar la única mano de la que se sujetaba a la barra y tras ver una vez más, el orgulloso miembro rígido frente a ella, volvió a ingresarlo a su boca… quería molestarlo.

Bankotsu ya comenzaba a sudar, necesitaba moverse e ingresar todo lo que pudiese de su miembro, en la boca de la tonta de Kagome. Se iba a volver loco si no tomaba el control.

—O-oye hermano— la voz del chico frente a él le recordó por qué no podía hacer tal cosa —, pareces enfermo— dijo y lo vio con recelo, también le dio la impresión que recibía una muy buena mamada bajo la barra, pero nadie era tan estúpido para dejarse ver, así que descartó la idea—. Hay un baño aquí cerca, tal vez te esté dando diarrea— dijo y el ojiazul no tardó en fulminarlo con la mirada —. Bueno, yo sólo decía— terminó por decir el joven que salió casi volando de ahí.

Kagome, que había escuchado todo, no contuvo una carcajada.

—¡Por Dios!— exclamó doblándose de la risa al salir de abajo, dejando al moreno con un grave problema de insatisfacción —¿Diarrea?¡joder!, debí ver qué tipo de cara ponías para que el tipo pensara que te estaba dando diarrea.

—Deja de decir estupideces y vuelve abajo— ordenó molesto.

Kagome se mordió el labio y trató de disminuir su sonrisa, la voz de mando casi le eriza la piel, pero lo que la excitó en cierto grado fue ver que él deseaba que continuara.

—Amm… l-lo siento, pero, debo irme— dijo ella jugando con él, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Él achicó los ojos, ¿pensaba dejarlo así? ¡joder, casi podía colapsar con los siguientes segundos dentro de su boca! Ella no podía largarse.

La azabache intentando ocultar su sonrisa, tomó un sorbo del contenido del único vaso que quedaba, de los varios que había preparado Bankotsu cuando recién llegaron ahí.

—No bebas de eso—advirtió el moreno que no lograba disminuir su excitación al mismo tiempo que devolvía, frustrado, su miembro bajo su pantalón.

Kagome siguió tomando al verlo cubrirse.

—¿Por qué no?

" _Maldita necia"_ pensó el ojiazul al verla importarle un carajo y continuar bebiendo de un largo trago.

—Estarás ebria en menos de diez minutos.

—¿Por esta porquería que no sabe a nada en particular?— preguntó escéptica al ver el vaso.

El moreno se lo quitó de las manos.

—Esta porquería tiene tres tipos diferentes de ron, brandi, dos tipos de jugos y azúcar— informó —, pero además le agregué el infaltable tequila, y eso ya no iba en la receta— añadió y en ese momento Kagome comenzó a sentir calor en el estómago y no supo si saber los ingredientes terminó por embriagarla, o sólo era psicológico.

—¿Y por qué mierdas preparas eso?— se quejó al verlo a los ojos.

El moreno vio de forma desinteresada a los jóvenes regados por esa planta —Para que se les quite por confundirme con el barman. No tardarán más de cinco en caer ebrios— dijo buscando reconocer a los que se habían llevado los vasos faltantes.

—Eres de lo peor— dijo la azabache atrayendo la atención del moreno que dio un paso hacia ella —, y— agregó al extender sus brazos y detener sus pasos —no pienso acostarme contigo, si es lo que piensas— advirtió.

El moreno resopló cansadamente —Joder, Kagome— mencionó fastidiado —, no puedes sólo venir y darme una…— dijo y se detuvo ante la mirada de advertencia de la chica —, y luego pretender que no quiera más— prosiguió saltándose la pequeña palabra.

Kagome frunció el ceño y contuvo una sonrisa —Creí que no podía provocar tal cosa en ti— dijo al momento de girar y comenzar a salir del minibar, él la vio molesto por eso —. Si entiendes, ¿verdad?, digo, no logro ponerte nervioso, menos provocarte _cosas_ — finalizó acercándose a él pero ya del otro lado de la barra, fingiendo vergüenza. Ella no pudo ocultar su sonrisa victoriosa al momento de partir.

¡Que se pudriera Kagome!

El moreno volteó a verla de medio lado cuando la descarada chica bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, estaba realmente molesto y la calentura no se iba.

—Maldita chiquilla— gruñó entre dientes al seguirla.

• • •

—¡Sango, Sango, Sango!— Kagome llegó corriendo hasta la castaña. Ella apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas luego de haberle entregado a Miroku un vaso con agua —Sango debo irme.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Miroku al mismo tiempo que la nombrada rogaba por tiempo al alzar su mano.

Kagome asintió de prisa y volteó para atrás, se percató que Bankotsu comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, seguro no tardaría en localizarla, pues ella estaba en la parte trasera de la sala, justo donde la iluminación era normal y el ruido menor.

—¿Por qué?¿Pasó algo?— volvió a cuestionar el chico de pequeña coleta al ver a Kagome pendiente de otras cosas.

Ella volvió a asentir.

—Sí— aceptó y esta vez volteó a ver a Sango —, aquí está Inuyasha y hasta Kouga, ¿en qué demonios pensabas?— reprochó a la chica que apenas se incorporaba y sujetaba del brazo de Miroku.

Sango se llevó una mano a la frente —Algún día tenías que verlos, además no pensaba dejarte sola, pero…

—Pero te embriagaste.

A la castaña se le contrajo el estómago en un intento de vomitar, pero lo contuvo.

—¡No era mi intención! ¿qué mierda le ponen a las bebidas de aquí?

Kagome negó de prisa, ya no iba a pensar si alguna de las porquerías que Bankotsu llamaba cocktel zombie había llegado a labios de su amiga.

—Debo irme.

—Espera, nos vamos contigo— dijo Sango.

—Ah, no, cariño— advirtió Kagome —, espera que se te pase un poco, no quiero que me vomites. Yo me voy en un taxi, tengo dinero y el número de una línea segura.

—Pero Kagome— quiso replicar Miroku.

—¿Segura?— preguntó Sango que de verdad agradecía eso, pues su estómago estaba dando vueltas y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría controlarlo.

Kagome asintió y le sonrió… Sango estaba pagando el haberla abandonado con la resaca adelantada que tenía, tal vez, sólo tal vez, no la molestaría con las fotos que le tomó.

Para la suerte que venía acompañando a la azabache, no había rastros del moreno cuando ella salió al jardín. Apenas estuvo libre del ruido abrumador, llamó al servicio de taxis mientras se dirigía a la salida de la mansión.

—Cielos, el tipo hijo de los dueños de este lugar, sí que tendrá problemas— mencionó Kagome mientras luchaba por no caer, pues sus tacones se resbalaban en ocasiones en los ligeros desniveles de ese camino adoquinado.

Caminó con calma y con todo el estilo que pudo conservar mientras veía los elegantes jardines, antes habían lucido perfectamente cuidados y en todo su esplendor, pero ahora con tanto auto y personas regadas por todos lados, tenían basura; algunos arbustos estaban torcidos pues algún ebrio debió golpearlos al momento de salir, o entrar, ya no sabía. Incluso, en el área designada al estacionamiento, había un carro que se había metido al jardín y había ladeado una elegante estatua de un ángel que antecedía a una enorme fuente.

En el desorden esa fiesta sí se parecía a la de las películas norteamericanas que había visto.

Mientras pensaba esto casi muere atropellada por un auto gris que le cerró el paso.

—¡Joder! ¿Estás ciego borracho de mierd-?— gritó asustada y se silenció a sí misma cuando reconoció a quien bajó del auto.

—Vaya boquita, Kagome— mencionó agriamente el chico de larga trenza al apoyar su brazo en la puerta abierta de su auto.

Ella achicó los ojos —¿Qué demonios quieres?—mencionó malhumorada al sentir que lo poco que tomó se le subía a la cabeza. Siguió su marcha.

—¿A dónde demonios crees que vas tú sola?— preguntó molesto al seguir a la necia chica, ¿qué no recordaba lo que le dijo sobre que se embriagaría?

—A esperar un jodido taxi para irme a casa, ¿a dónde más?— alzó la voz.

—Yo te llevo.

—Ni de joda— advirtió.

—Dije que te llevo— la voz del moreno sonó tan grave que le dio un ligero escalofrío cuando la detuvo.

—¡Oye, pero…!— quiso quejarse pero Bankotsu la hizo retroceder los pasos que había avanzado, como si ella no pesara nada. En menos de cinco segundos él ya la había aventado al asiento del copiloto de su auto —Imbécil— le dijo cuando cerró la puerta. Nunca, nunca en la vida admitiría que agradecía que la llevara, pues esa mugre que él preparó comenzaba a marearla seriamente.

—¿Dónde vives?

Ella lo vio con recelo —En la zona este de la ciudad.

El ojiazul encendió su coche y avanzó, Kagome lo vio de reojo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, la noche comenzaba a ser fría y ella usaba un diminuto short y una chaqueta que no protegía mucho del clima; el perfil de Bankotsu era perfecto y su piel morena resaltaban más esos zafiros que tenía por ojos. Kagome se ruborizó… ahora entendía por qué Ayumi decía que era tan guapo.

Todavía no salían de los jardines de la mansión cuando Kagome soltó la pregunta que la condenaría.

—Y… ¿te… te gustó?— bien, ahora sí podía considerarse ebria, porque el rostro se le acaloró, pero no estaba tan escandalizada por su audacia al preguntar tal cosa.

El moreno desaceleró y la vio de reojo. No contestó.

—Hubiera muerto por ver tu cara— dijo al recargarse completamente en el asiento, apretaría los ojos un segundo después al haber dicho lo que pensó en aquél momento, luego se burló, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? sus ojos se aguaron, tal vez haber visto a Inuyasha con Kikyo y a Kouga con Ayame la hizo sentir mal… ella estaba sola. Tan malditamente sola. Era patética.

—No sé qué demonios te parece tan gracioso— mencionó él molesto, al solo escucharla reír.

—Tengamos sexo— soltó ella de pronto.

Él frenó el vehículo en un acto reflejo —¿Qué?

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior —Hace un momento lo deseabas, ¿no?— preguntó al verlo retomar la marcha pero notoriamente más lento.

Él negó en silencio —Ya estás ebria— mencionó secamente.

—¿Y? ¿Desde cuándo eres un caballero para que eso te importe?— soltó molesta, ¿o acaso sería que era tan fea y desechable que no le interesaba estar con alguien como ella?

El moreno resopló cansadamente, joder, sí quería hacérselo.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—¿En serio?— preguntó ella al ladear su cuerpo y doblar sus piernas para subirlas al asiento, lo observó así, con su rostro recargado en el respaldo de piel y su cabello resbalando por sus hombros —¿Por qué?

Bankotsu giró el volante con una sola mano justo antes de salir, ingresó el vehículo en el angosto camino dedicado a la servidumbre del lugar, avanzó hasta estacionar el mismo bajo la oscuridad de un viejo nogal.

Kagome observó lo que parecía ser una casita, seguro adaptada como bodega, nadie salió así que supuso que estaba vacía.

—Tengo gustos concretos, Kagome— rompió el silencio que se formó con su voz ronca, ella, que había estado pendiente de la oscuridad al estar alejados de la casa principal y los jardines frontales, volteó a verlo.

¿Gustos concretos?

" _Seguro sí cree que soy fea"_ dedujo molesta, ¡claro!, el imbécil venía de una relación con Yura, ¿quién era ella comparada con semejante mujer-zuela?

—Eso debí suponer— su tono cortante llamó la atención del moreno —. Aunque tampoco es para emocionarse, no creas que muero por acostarme contigo— le dijo al girarse y abrir la puerta.

—¿A dónde demonios vas?— preguntó molesto el moreno al intentar detenerla, pero ella le cerró la puerta en la cara —Joder, ¿qué mierdas le pasa?

Creyendo seriamente que Kagome estaba loca, siguió sus pasos; la vio trastabillar por sus altos tacones y maldecir por lo mismo, eso casi le baja la molestia.

—¡Kagome!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que te vienes conmigo— ordenó el moreno al tiempo de jalarla, esta vez ella casi cae pero logró mantenerse de pie al seguirlo.

—¡Suéltame o juro que haré un escándalo!— advirtió con voz poco femenina.

Él rodó los ojos —Ya lo vienes haciendo— le dijo, por suerte Hiten había dado la noche libre a los encargados de la casa para poder hacer lo que le viniera en gana, porque si no, ya tuviera ahí al menos a un par de trabajadores de la casa rondando.

—Si crees que es todo lo que puedo gritar, me estás subestimando— aclaró la chica.

Él golpeó su auto al momento de llegar a él y estrellarla en la puerta cerrada del mismo.

—Con una mierda, Kagome— desvió el rostro molesto al cerrarle el paso.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada al dolerle la espalda luego de que él la estrellara contra el auto.

—¿Qué mierdas te pasa? Creí que…

—Me importa un cuerno lo que creyeras — interrumpió —. Además, ya te dije, no muero de ganas por acostarme contigo —dejó claro—, tal vez sólo no quería sentirme sola al ver a Inuyasha con otra.

Él tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Y creíste que así…?

—¿Y por qué no?— lo interrumpió, todavía se sentía ofendida— Algo de sexo puede distraer.

—Así que distraerte, ¿eh?— él la vio fríamente y hacia abajo al ahora apoyar sus dos manos contra su auto, apresándola.

Kagome sonrió con autosuficiencia al verlo molesto, ahora él se sentía que iba a ser usado. Eso la alegró.

El contacto visual que los dos orgullosos seres mantuvieron se rompió cuando el moreno abrió la puerta trasera del auto, y jaló del brazo a Kagome con poca delicadeza, arrogándola nuevamente al interior.

—¡Oye tú, maldito cretino!— comenzó a reclamar la azabache al hincarse en el asiento buscando salir.

—Bien, querías distraerte, déjame ayudarte en ello— habló amenazante el ofendido chico una vez que cerró la puerta tras él.

" _¿Qué?"_

Kagome lo vio con recelo cuando el aflojó el agarre de su pantalón… ¿en serio se creyó lo que le dijo? Bien, era buen momento para disculparse. Sonrió tontamente. Sí, se había excedido un poquito.

—Ve-verás… Ba-Bankotsu…— dijo y estiró su mano buscando mantenerlo alejado.

Él la tomó de la misma y la jaló sobre él. Kagome casi golpea su entrepierna con la rodilla al quedar sus piernas intercaladas, pero para suerte del ya nuevamente erecto miembro masculino, eso no pasó.

—¿Asustada?— preguntó él al enderezar su espalda y acercar su rostro a ella, el tono ronco y soberbio del chico estremeció a Kagome que torpemente quiso apartarse pero solo logró golpear su cabeza en el techo del auto. Él sonrió al verla avergonzada por eso.

—No me asustas— le aseguró ella soportando verlo a los ojos mientras las manos masculinas le recorrían las piernas casi desnudas bajo el short.

—Eso es perfecto— dijo y su voz siguió sonando ronca —, porque todavía no es tiempo de asustarse— agregó y su vista, acostumbrada parcialmente a la oscuridad, bajó a sus piernas —. Siempre me gustaron tanto— confesó al recorrerlas despacio de arriba a abajo.

Ella frunció el ceño… ¿sus piernas?¿sus piernas siempre le gustaron?¿eso dijo?... ¿Acaso eso fue un halago? No podía ser.

—¿Quieres dejarme ir?— preguntó y no logró sacar el tono irónico que buscó, Bankotsu lo notó y alzó sus ojos azules a ella, luego de recargarse en el asiento. Había observado las largas y perfectas piernas de Kagome abiertas sobre una de las de él, el pelo negro escurriendo por sus hombros y su rostro desconfiado viéndolo.

Negó en silencio.

—Me pregunto qué tan perfecta puedes ser— mencionó roncamente desconcertando a Kagome que sólo pudo prenderse a su mirada.

Cuando él subió sus manos de sus muslos a su vientre para colarlas bajo su blusa, ella se tensó; sabía bien que bastaba mover su rodilla izquierda para nulificarlo al golpearle su miembro, pero tontamente se dejó tocar.

—¿Q-qué… qué pretendes?— preguntó al sentir el calor de sus manos subir bajo su delgada blusa blanca, directo a sus senos.

Él se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente —En esto momento, sólo quiero probarte— confesó viendo sus propias manos ahuecarse, y llenarse con los medianos y endurecidos pechos de Kagome. Su erección reaccionó al gemido incómodo de ella, al hincharse y moverse pidiendo por ella; él contuvo su propio gemido necesitado.

—A-aah— Kagome gimió al apretar sus ojos cuando él alzó su blusa y le deslizó el sostén para exponer sus dos senos, la chaqueta no alcanzaba a cubrir nada.

Bankotsu volvió a enderezar su cuerpo y acercó su rostro a los senos femeninos entre sus manos, los apretó y Kagome contuvo un gemido aunque comenzó a humedecerse. El moreno le besó el cuello y ella se movió suavemente dándole espacio para seguir, las manos masculinas siguieron entretenidas apretando y amasando sus senos, los labios del ojiazul no tardaron mucho en buscar un camino hasta ellos.

—Aahh— gimió adolorida Kagome cuando él le apretó un pezón y lamió el otro.

Bankotsu sonrió excitado.

—N-no, no soy Yura, ¿verdad?— soltó todavía resentida, pero sin moverse un centímetro.

—No entiendo de qué hablas— la voz baja y ronca llenó el auto un segundo antes de meterse un seno de la azabache a la boca. Ella apretó sus manos en sus hombros anchos.

—D-de tus gustos… concretos— dijo ella recordándole las cosas.

Bankotsu sonrió.

—¿Es alguna clase de celos?— preguntó ofendiéndola al mismo tiempo que le desabrochaba el pequeño botón metálico del short.

—No— respondió molesta.

El tono altanero de Kagome divirtió al moreno —Me parece perfecto —dijo—, porque no es eso a lo que me refería— aclaró al deslizar su mano a su entrepierna, haciéndola gemir. Él comprobó satisfecho que ella ya estaba húmeda.

—No pensarás que… que aquí.

Él sonrió socarronamente —¿Y por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Mph— la sonrisa socarrona se volvió altanera.

—¡O-oye!— se quejó Kagome cuando él la bajó de encima de él y la dobló en el asiento, dejándola apoyada en sus cuatro extremidades —¿Q-qué?

El ojiazul se arrodilló tras ella, doblando un poco su espalda por lo reducido del lugar. Kagome lo vio con una mezcla extraña de excitación, miedo y asombro.

—Ahora entenderás a qué me refería con _concretos_ — su voz sonó incluso más ronca al obligarla a pegar su rostro en la piel del asiento, mientras él le susurraba al oído. Kagome tembló cuando las fuertes manos se deslizaron hasta su cadera y respingó cuando él comenzó a bajarle el short y sus bragas al mismo tiempo.

—T-te… te refieres a… a co-cosas sexuales, ¿cierto?— preguntó al deducirlo.

La sonrisa perfecta y ladeada que él exhibió le calentó la sangre a pesar de darle miedo; Kagome, con su ropa inferior en sus rodillas, sintió como él comenzó a bajarle el saco, sus brazos viajaron instintivamente hacia atrás, permitiéndole sacarlo, pero él no lo hizo, al contrario, con las puntas del mismo, le ató las manos.

—¿Qué diablos?— preguntó ella comenzando a molestarse, se sentía indefensa y eso no le gustaba, podría entrar en pánico muy fácilmente si él seguía así.

—¿Crees tener idea?— Bankotsu volvió a subirse sobre ella, sin dejarla bajar sus caderas para apretarse en éstas. Él todavía conservaba el aliento embriagante y el casi temor que Kagome sintió, se fue con una oleada de placer que surgió cuando él llevó sus manos una a su sexo, y la otra a uno de sus senos.

—¿Te… te gusta el bo-bondage?— preguntó temerosa pero sin perder una pizca de excitación.

Él la penetró con un par de sus dedos y ambos jadearon excitados —Sí.

Kagome tembló.

—Y otras cosas más— susurró al separar sus dedos en el interior femenino —¿Entiendes?

Joder, sí. Él era un maldito _Dom._

¿Podía estar más jodida?

Terminó por asentir con miedo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?— preguntó y él sonrió al suponer su asombro.

—Veinticinco— respondió al comenzar a besar y morder la piel visible de su espalda.

—¿Eh?

—Estuve un par de años ausente de la universidad— explicó lo que seguro le extrañaba.

—Bi-bien, a-a mí no… no me… ¡aagh!— gimió al verse interrumpida cuando él le apretó el clítoris con dos de sus dedos. La electricidad que la recorrió la mantuvo temblando más tiempo del que pensó.

—Déjame enseñarte un par de cosas—eso pretendía ser una súplica, pero tuvo todo el tono de mando.

Kagome negó despacio al no saber qué decir, pero el moreno que continuó besando su espalda, volvió a repartir caricias por su intimidad. Ella se mordió un labio e intentó no gemir al sentir un par de dedos de Bankotsu deslizarse por toda su femineidad, humedeciéndose con ella; lo que terminó por rendirla fue cuando él, con sus dedos ya lubricados, la penetró de una forma ruda y de un solo movimiento. Su gemido de un tortuoso placer llenó el auto, su respiración se aceleró y el aliento de ambos comenzó a crear una capa ligera que cubrió casi la totalidad de los cristales del coche.

Ella, vibrando de placer, volteó a verlo y él, con los labios entreabiertos al verse penetrarla también la miró.

Kagome agradeció al cielo estar casi en la penumbra porque la posición en la que la colocó el ojiazul era realmente vergonzosa, su cadera seguía levantada y presa de sus manos, mientras su pecho y rostro descansaban en el asiento.

—Joder— mencionó él roncamente y Kagome siguió gimiendo cuando los largos dedos seguían invadiendo su ser. La velocidad se incrementó y los espasmos recorrían el cuerpo femenino sin que ella pudiera hacer más que gemir y apretar los puños de sus manos atadas a su espalda. Bankotsu volvió a gruñir y sacó sus dedos de golpe, dejando a Kagome con un cosquilleo tormentoso, el mismo que antecedía a un orgasmo.

Apretó sus ojos y dejó escapar el aliento, quejándose.

Él se moría por probar el sabor intimo que emanaba, pero estaba más caliente de lo que pensó, así que tuvo que conformarse con introducir sus dedos, los que se encontraban empapados de ella, a su boca, saboreó el cítrico sabor que se extendió por su lengua y que después se deslizaría por su garganta. Ella todavía se encontraba en ese punto medio que antecedía al placer y el tiempo sin él se le hacía eterno, por eso cuando él bajó sus dos manos a sus glúteos y se los separó para verla a todo su esplendor, gimió; los ojos azules viajaron al rostro ladeado de Kagome y casi sonrió al ver ese fino perfil y el placer reflejado en él.

—¿Qui-quieres dejar de… verme?— se quejó, pues sabía bien que aunque no lo hacía a la perfección, él alcazaba a ver lo que necesitaba.

—Hmp— la sonrisa galante y torcida que él esbozó le gustó mucho, tomó conciencia entonces del atractivo físico de ese joven, era perfecto el maldito, por eso lo odiaba.

—¿Qué?— mencionó cuando él, todavía sonriéndole, la tomó firmemente de las caderas y la jaló con él, Bankotsu se arrodilló sobre el tapete alfombrado trayendo con él a Kagome, la misma que quedó arrodillada frente al largo asiento de piel. La posición, a pesar de conservar sus manos inmovilizadas, le gustaba más que la anterior, no se sentía tan expuesta… el moreno por el contrario, prefirió tenerla así por la incomodidad que su altura representaba al no poder moverse con libertad.

Con los asientos inclinados hacia adelante él pudo tener el espacio suficiente para ambos, volvió a introducir un único y largo dedo dentro de ella, torturándola, mientras con la otra mano bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y finalmente terminaba por exponer su miembro.

Él frotó su ya dolorida masculinidad en la sedosidad del sexo de Kagome y ambos gimieron.

Un segundo después él separó el largo cabello de Kagome y se inclinó sobre ella para besarle la nuca, su aliento caliente estremeció al punto de erizarle incluso los pezones a la joven, todo esto mientras él se colocaba un preservativo; el deseo era tanto que el ojiazul hubiese entregado media vida por penetrarla piel a piel, pero no sabía qué tanto estaba dispuesta Kagome a recibir de él, así que prefirió usarlo antes de tener que retirarse y terminar afuera, egoístamente eso era lo que más le preocupaba, él estaba limpio y sabía que ella también.

Una vez que estuvo listo, él volvió a refregar su miembro contra ella y sintió la ansiedad y necesidad femenina al percatarse de cómo apretaba sus manos. Sonrió por ello.

—¿Quieres?— preguntó disfrutando torturarla.

Kagome, molesta, lo vio de reojo… ¿qué se suponía que quería que le dijera? Joder, sí, si quería, por eso estaba dejándolo hacer con ella cuanto quería, él ya la había excitado y hacerla desearlo.

Él sonrió dejando escapar su aliento embriagante sobre ella.

—Pídelo— ordenó roncamente y le mordió entre el cuello y hombro.

Ella achicó los ojos.

—Que te jodan— dijo apenas con aliento y removiéndose bajo él. Ella no era una maldita sumisa de nadie, aunque en ese momento pareciera una.

Él extendió una sonrisa lo más parecida a una divertida. Maldita Kagome, si no tuviera esas ganas enormes de adueñarse de su cuerpo, la obligaría a punta de placer a suplicarle tomarla… pero no tenía deseos de esperar. Ella era una necia y cabezota después de todo.

El placer que encontró en disfrutar de su negativa fue sustituido cuando, enderezándose, tomó su miembro y lo ingresó suavemente en ella; la parte más grande y sensible de su pene la traspasó y abrió sus paredes internas para él, entonces soltó su miembro y tomó las caderas femeninas. Kagome cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de esa sensación de llenado que comenzaba a invadirla.

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de esto— confesó él roncamente, Kagome creyó escucharlo pero dejó de importarle cuando el aprovechado sujeto, enterró de una sola estocada la parte faltante de su miembro dentro de ella.

—¡Aa-aahh!— su gemido agudo extasió aún más al ojiazul que había echado su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando el placer de esa estrechez caliente de su interior.

Ella apenas asimilaba el llenado total en su vientre cuando él comenzó a moverse, apretándole las caderas con sus manos, emblanqueciendo su piel y los propios nudillos. Bankotsu tensó su mandíbula y jadeando, concentró toda su atención a la unión que mantenía con Kagome, veía la piel morena de su miembro entrar y salir de ella y el contraste de sus pieles juntas; la escuchaba intentar contener gemidos y fracasar en el intento… él siguió penetrándola y apretándola, Kagome temblando de un placer que casi la desbordaba, hace un momento casi alcanzaba un orgasmo y ahora él estaba penetrándola de una forma casi violenta que le tensaba el cuerpo y se lo relajaba segundos después en una muy extraña sensación.

—Mhum— volvió a gemir y sus ojos se aguaron de placer. El choque de sus sexos ya era audible, no solo el sonido acuoso de su unión, sino también el golpeteo de la pelvis masculina con sus glúteos. Kagome se sentía temblar y sus manos atadas, se apretaron y estiraron ante la necesidad de libertad, se había lastimado y ni cuenta se dio.

—Agh, joder— gimió roncamente el moreno al acariciar la curvatura sensual de su cadera y espalda, pasó insistentemente su pulgar por los pequeños oyuelos ubicados en sus caderas y memorizó ese lugar mientras no le daba tegua al penetrarla. Su cuerpo ardió desde las plantas de sus pies y subió despacio. Él la penetró una vez, otra y otra vez… Kagome sólo gimió, casi lloró.

Un calor ardiente y cosquilleante de una forma tan tortuosa fue lo que surgió de la intensa fricción de ambos sexos. Siguió sintiendo el grueso miembro abrir sus paredes internas y llenarla, salir y volver a entrar, su respiración no eran más que jadeos irregulares y gemidos traidores.

Cuando la tensión se hizo insoportable, todo estalló.

—Y-ya no puedo— confesó el moreno y sin dejar de apretar sus caderas, hizo las últimas cinco estocadas casi salvajes, el coche, con los cristales empañados se movió con ellos y a ninguno le importaba —Aaagh— él gruñó roncamente.

El interior de la azabache se contraía y relajaba en espasmos placenteros para ambos, Kagome continuaba disfrutando un húmedo orgasmo y compartiéndole placer al miembro palpitante del moreno que derramaba su esencia en su plástica protección.

Los senos y una mejilla de Kagome estaban pegadas a la piel del asiento producto de su sudor, su respiración comenzaba a regularizarse al escapar por sus labios semi abiertos y ella sintió el peso del moreno caer sobre su espalda, el olor a sexo, sudor, licor y perfume de Bankotsu le llenó los sentidos, sus alientos calientes ya tenían el coche con los cristales totalmente empañados… necesitaban respirar aire fresco.

Él bajó ligeramente un cristal después de acariciar con cuidado caderas y brazos femeninos.

—Estuviste…

—No lo digas— interrumpió ella con la voz ronca al haberla forzado de tanto gemir —. Suéltame.

Él frunció el ceño y todavía dentro de ella deshizo el suave lazo que la mantuvo firmemente amarrada.

—Agh— ambos compartieron un gemido cuando ella se movió y Bankotsu salió de su interior. Kagome se volvió a colocar su maltratada chaqueta y ocultó sus senos mientras él se retiraba el preservativo que se perdería en un rincón del auto después.

—¿Te lastimaste?— preguntó el moreno mientras se acomodaba el pantalón al verla frotarse las manos.

—No, no mucho— dijo secamente y de inmediato. Él se quitó dándole espacio y Kagome se avergonzó cuando al subir su short y ropa interior, sintió la gran humedad que había entre sus piernas.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto?— volvió a preguntar el moreno y se sentó a su lado.

Kagome tragó pesadamente mientras negaba en silencio.

—En realidad quisiera irme a mi casa, si no te molesta— dijo y sentándose a su lado, volvió a mirarse las muñecas que le ardían.

Él permaneció unos segundos sólo viéndola a la cara, Kagome no volteó a verlo.

—Vayamos adelante y me dices exactamente dónde vives— invitó con un movimiento de cabeza al abrir la puerta.

Ella volteó a verlo y desvió la mirada un segundo después.

—Preferiría ir aquí— dijo y él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó comenzando a molestarse.

—Porque sí— respondió ella sí molesta.

Bankotsu se pasó la lengua por el filo de los dientes, conteniendo la molestia que le provocaba su comportamiento, ¡joder!, por eso quería hablarlo.

—Bien, como quieras— dijo y cerró la puerta del auto. Suspiró profundamente antes de entrar al coche. Estaba agotado y el placer de eso, se lo había quedado la esquiva chica al molestarse.

Los ojos azules como zafiros observaron, debajo de ese flequillo, a una Kagome con el rostro ladeado e ignorando su mirada por el retrovisor del auto. Estaba molesta.

—¿Qué tan al este vives?— preguntó el joven y ni aun así ella voltearía verlo. Comenzó a salir de ahí.

La azabache bajó su mirada y salió de ese estado de molestia y asimilación en el que estaba para responder.

—A unas cuadras del parque Ueno— dijo secamente, él permaneció en silencio. Sentiría su mirada por el espejo retrovisor segundos después —. Por el sector norte de éste— agregó y esta vez sí alzó su vista a él, luego, incómoda, volvió a fijar su atención al negro exterior.

El moreno suspiró cansadamente y volvió sus ojos al camino, contuvo sus ganas de hablarle y preguntar qué sentía, pero Kagome con su vista en sus manos o la oscurecida ciudad, no daba pauta a ello. Esperaría a que se mostrara menos reacia… tal vez al llegar a su casa.

El camino al domicilio de Kagome pasó en un incómodo silencio, haber tomado la autopista y rodeado la ciudad hizo un poco más corto el transcurso, pero ni la desviación a la que Kagome no estaba acostumbrada, la hizo hablar. Una vez que se adentraron al área vecinal donde ella vivía, fue que se enderezó en el asiento.

—Puedes dejarme en la esquina— dijo ella mientras se ajustaba su chaqueta. Era la esquina donde Kouga acostumbraba a pasar por ella, para evitar adentrarse a las pequeñas calles de un solo sentido.

—De ninguna manera, es más de media noche— mencionó el moreno roncamente al detenerse.

Kagome rodó los ojos —Vivo en aquella esquina— le dijo señalando —, ¿qué podría pasarme? Además, hay rondines de vigilancia vecinales.

—Aun así— debatió el ojiazul.

—Tendrás que girar en una manzana enorme— advirtió ella —. Puedo irme sola, no es tan lejos— dijo y abrió la puerta.

Kagome bajó y cerró la puerta, cruzó la calle y escuchó como Bankotsu comenzó a conducir. Suspiró dándose valor y se volvió a abrazar ella misma, la noche era muy fría.

Luego de varios metros cuidadosamente caminados, Kagome comenzó a sentir como alguien caminaba tras ella, por lo que buscó apresurar sus pasos.

—Ah, maldición— mencionó molesta y frustrada cuando pisó una pequeña piedra y su tobillo casi se dobla.

—¿Quieres esperarme?— la voz fría y seria de Bankotsu la paralizó mientras intentaba sobarse su tobillo dolorido.

El moreno llegó a su lado y vio desde su altura como seguía inclinada, ella alzó sus ojos achocolatados a él y pareció caer en cuenta la postura en la que estaba… seguro parecía una tonta ahí inclinada y sin moverse.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó y lo vio con recelo.

El ojiazul llevó su mirada a la larga calle por la que ella pretendía avanzar sola.

—Te acompañaré a tu casa, el camino es largo y solitario— dijo y comenzó a caminar antes que la testaruda chica respondiera.

Ella ladeó su cabeza desanimada y luego de cerrar sus ojos, exhaló su cálido aliento y lo siguió. Caminó a su lado por la banqueta contraria al parque y mientras ella se abrazaba a sí misma, él avanzaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Vamos a tener que hablar— aseguró él luego de varios minutos recorridos en completo silencio.

Ella tragó discretamente —No creo que haga falta— le dijo y ladeó su rostro sin pretender dejarlo verla —. Tuvimos sexo y nada más, yo misma te lo pedí. No te sientas comprometido— aclaró y apresuró sus pasos justo cuando pasaban frente a la casa de cierto ojidorado.

—No me siento comprometido— aclaró el ojiazul secamente, provocando un vacío incómodo en ella —. Es sólo que debemos hablar sobre cómo te sientes— le dijo y volteó de reojo a verla. Kagome seguía caminando a su lado mirando al frente.

Ella negó despacio —Me duelen un poco las manos.

—No hablo de eso— cortó de inmediato sin detener su marcha —. Eso que hicimos fue…

—Fue de casi mutuo acuerdo— interrumpió ella estando a escasos metros de llegar a su hogar, se detuvo a verlo —. Eso debe bastar.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ni siquiera sé si me gustó— respondió ella de pronto —. La verdad es que… que yo no…

—¿No te gustó?— preguntó extrañado. ¿Cómo decía eso si ella había tenido uno de los orgasmos húmedos más deliciosos que le habían compartido?

Ella negó sin querer hacerlo y de pronto se sintió nerviosa y casi expuesta ante su madre, la misma que debería estar pendiente de su llegada.

—E-eres…— comenzó y lo vio a los ojos para de inmediato seguir negando y desviar su mirada —, e-eso es… casi enfermo— terminó por decir la conclusión a la que llegó.

Él sólo tensó la mandíbula.

—Lo siento— dijo ella y retrocedió al verlo a los ojos.

—¿Enfermo?— preguntó molesto y Kagome se paralizó, su cuerpo fue más consciente del frío que los acariciaba. Bankotsu frunció el ceño y aun así, sonrió de medio lado — No llames enfermo a algo que no conoces. Es sólo un mundo y un placer distinto— aclaró.

—No le veo el placer al maltratar a alguien, al subyugarlo o a… a-al sadomasoquismo que… que seguro ustedes disf-…

—Mph, ¿ustedes?— interrumpió ofendido—¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un alienígena o algo por el estilo?

Ella achicó los ojos —Sabes a lo que me refiero— aclaró —. Como sea, no es como si me importara aclararlo— dijo y se giró para continuar su camino.

Él la vio desde su lugar, asintió despacio y luego de unos segundos la vio detenerse.

—¿Puedo confiar en que esto… se quedará entre nosotros?— preguntó en voz baja y apenas volteando a verlo.

—Por supuesto, olvidé colocar la videocámara dentro del auto. Sin pruebas nadie me creería— dijo y se giró.

—¿Qué?— se preguntó ella y volteó a verlo, pero él ya se marchaba con el mismo porte altivo y pasos seguros. Ella terminó por dejar escapar el aliento sin ánimo de entender — Es un idiota— se aseguró y de dos largas zancadas estuvo frente a su hogar.

Kagome inhaló y exhaló profundamente una vez que se recargó sobre la puerta cerrada de su hogar, su piel agradeció la temperatura agradable del interior.

—Kagome, ¿eres tú?— escuchó desde arriba.

—Sí, mamá, estoy en casa, duerme— habló con poco ánimo.

—Deje algo de comida en el refrigerador por si quieres cenar.

—Gracias— alzó la voz y tras un 'descansa hija' de su madre, ella terminó por quitarse sus bonitas zapatillas, las llevó en su mano y así, descalza, subió a su habitación.

Lo primero que hizo fue correr la cortina de la ventana de su alcoba, se quitó su ropa y se colocó, además de unas pantis secas, una pijama calientita para pasar la noche. Ojalá durmiera pronto y profundamente.

Suspiró hondo al tirarse en su cama y mandar un texto para Sango, donde le decía que ya estaba en casa, para que no se preocupara.

Cerró sus ojos al cobijarse con las suaves mantas y los abrió un par de minutos después.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, Kagome?— se preguntó sinceramente, porque no sabía, no sabía por qué se había quedado con esa sensación de vacío, por qué sentía más que nunca que necesitaba un abrazo.

Y, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en Bankotsu?

Sus ojos se aguaron y brillaron por lo mismo en esa oscuridad parcial.

—Eres una idiota— se aseguró. Ella había leído en algunos libros que esas cosas del BDSM suelen traer consigo variedad de problemas emocionales, y joder, que ella no los necesitaba, ya tenía los propios desde antes.

Incluso ahora, cuando sintió ganas de llorar, Kagome se lamentó lo que había hecho. Sí, si le gustó… pero quizá no estuvo bien. Nada, nada bien.

•

•

•

Continuará…

* * *

Wow, nunca había subido un fic completo D: es aburrido xD y cansado xDD jajaaj bueno, voy a 'editar' el último capítulo y lo subo.


	6. Chapter 6

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO, ES MÍA.

•

•

CAPITULO VI

•

•

La mañana siguiente Kagome se había despertado con un molesto y agudo dolor de cabeza, los ojos le ardían por las pocas horas de sueño, pero no deseaba seguir acostada. La mañana intentó parecer lo más normal posible, apenas le podía sostener a su madre la mirada luego de lo que había hecho… era una sinvergüenza. Lo que la hacía sentir un poco, sólo un poco menos mal, era que Kagome sabía que su madre sospechaba ya del inicio de su vida sexual, por comentarios –aparentemente- soltados al aire, pero que ambas sabían la intención que llevaban. Su madre no pretendía prohibirle nada, pero ocasionalmente trataba de recordarle que fuese sensata al tomar decisiones.

Algo que la noche anterior no había hecho.

—Maldición, y todavía debo contarle a Sango— se dijo en voz baja mientras regresaba a su alcoba luego de haber tomado el almuerzo.

Seguro la tonta de Sango no se cansaría de burlarse de ella, ¿cuántas veces se había llenado la boca diciendo que Bankotsu era un idiota y un tipo insufrible con el que nunca, jamás, tendría nada que ver?... sería claramente menos de las que Sango juraría recordar. Joder, pero debía decirle, necesitaba contarle a alguien… o moriría sin entenderse.

Esa tarde la azabache la pasó pendiente de sus libros y su computador, tenía exámenes cercanos y tenía suficiente tarea como para no pensar en nada más; esto, por suerte, no le molestó, ya que Sango o estaría con Miroku o estaría haciéndose bolas con sus propias tareas. Optó por decírselo personalmente.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Sango sonrió tontamente ese mediodía, al permanecer sentada frente a Kagome, en la enorme cafetería de la universidad.

—Debes de estar bromeando —se aseguró la chica—, ¿verdad?

Kagome guardó silencio y no dejó de verla a los ojos.

La castaña extendió su sonrisa incrédula —Seguro te estás vengando por dejarte sola —dedujo—, ¡pero te juro que no fue intencional! Lo que ocurrió fue que…

—¡Que no, joder!— interrumpió Kagome con voz muy segura pero sin elevar su tono.

Sango se quedó quieta sólo mirándola y Kagome, con los ojos muy abiertos, volvió a asentir. No le mentía cuando le dijo que la noche de esa fiesta ella y Bankotsu tuvieron sexo.

—No— volvió a mencionar la castaña en su último intento por no caer en la broma.

Kagome suspiró derrotada y bajó la mirada… Sango dudaba en creerle, ¿qué pensaría si también le hubiese contado que le hizo un oral en medio de esa multitud? Se ruborizó y tapó su rostro con sus manos al recordarlo.

—No me jodas, ¡es cierto!— aseguró ahora al alzar la voz y casi se levantó con ánimos de pasar sobre la mesa para estar a su lado.

—¿Quieres callarte? Te van a escuchar— reprochó la azabache.

Sango negó en silencio —Pe-pero con un demonio… ¿cómo pasó?— preguntó al sentarse en su lugar y verla sin entender.

Kagome rodó los ojos incómoda —Pues así…

—¿Así cómo?

Los ojos chocolates en dos tonalidades diferentes se encontraron, y ante la insistencia de la castaña, Kagome terminó por desviar la mirada.

—… supongo que… me embriagué.

—¡Te violó!

—¡Shhh! ¡Cállate, tonta!— ahora quien se puso de pie fue Kagome para taparle la boca a su amiga, la misma que había atraído las miradas de la mitad de los presentes.

Sango manoteó y se zafó de su agarre.

—¿Lo hizo?— preguntó indignada.

Kagome bufó y la tomó de la mano para sacarla de ahí, no le importó dejar sus bandejas de comida a medio terminar.

—No, no lo hizo— aclaró la azabache cuando salieron de la enorme cafetería.

—… entonces…— mencionó la otra al seguir caminando con ella de la mano. No pararían hasta quedar debajo de la enorme sombra de uno de los tantos árboles de sakura del lugar.

La azabache dejó escapar el aliento resignada.

—Júrame que no vas a juzgarme— suplicó.

—Nunca lo he hecho, tonta— aclaró la otra ofendida.

Kagome tomó asiento en una banca de madera tras ellas y jugó con sus dedos unos segundos al estar en extremo nerviosa.

—Creo… —dijo y dudó—, creo que yo se lo pedí.

—…

La azabache se mordió el labio y alzó su mirada a su petrificada amiga.

—¿Q-qué?

Kagome cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aliento desanimada.

—Soy una zorra, ¿verdad?

Sango negó, no sabía bien qué había pasado, pero negó. Kagome no era una zorra, era obvia su preocupación.

—Joder, Kagome… ¿tú se lo pediste?— Sango también tomó asiento y la vio sin atreverse a imaginar tal cosa.

La azabache apretó sus ojos mientras se ponía de pie, ansiosa y nerviosa.

—Apenas lo puedo creer.

—Dímelo a mí— agregó la castaña —. ¿No que lo odiabas?

Kagome negó, ahí estaban las consecuencias de ella y su gran bocota; no pretendiendo entrar en debate, añadió—: Lo hacía, lo hago— corrigió haciendo a la otra fruncir el ceño —. Fue una estupidez.

—Permíteme estar de acuerdo— agregó Sango y luego de otro suspiro desanimado de Kagome, ésta volvió a tomar asiento a su lado —¿Y qué vas a hacer?— preguntó volteando a verla.

La azabache dejó que un suave viento que les acariciaba el rostro y el cabello, consumiera unos segundos mientras lo sentía y pensaba.

—Nada.

—¿Nada?— preguntó extrañada.

Kagome negó —Hablé con él.

—¿Luego de…?

La otra asintió.

—¿Y qué te dijo el sinvergüenza?

—Insistió en hablar— mencionó Kagome dejando a una extrañada Sango.

—Supongo que… era lo correcto —agregó la otra —, y ¿qué te dijo?— preguntó pero luego respingó al haber recordado algo —¡uh!, pero ustedes, ustedes se cuidaron, ¿verdad?— preguntó exaltada.

Kagome se puso roja —¡Por supuesto que sí!— dijo avergonzada y ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada — Él, él usó un condón— agregó en voz baja.

—Oh— Sango parecía más tranquila —Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?

Los ojos angustiados de la morena viajaron a su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué?

—…— Kagome no respondió al morderse el labio mientras se animaba a hablar.

—¿No te gustó?— la castaña bajó la voz al preguntar tal cosa. Varios de los alumnos de dicha institución entraban y salían de la cafetería, manteniendo un constante flujo de personas caminando frente a ellas.

La azabache dejó escapar el aliento sin poder creer la pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, demonios, Sango, sí, sí me gustó— terminó por confesar abochornada mientras miraba a otro lado.

—… ¿Entonces?

—Pues…

—Si sí te gustó, ¿entonces qué?— insistió la otra ante la ansiedad o preocupación de su amiga — Eso no está mal, malo sería que no te hubiese gustado y todo hubiese sido una insípida equivocación— le restó importancia para ayudarla con su ánimo.

Kagome permaneció en silencio.

—Eres joven y puedes vivir tu vida como te plazca, siempre y cuando te cuides— añadió sin saber bien qué decir, de lo único que estaba segura era de que Kagome venía en una mala racha y seguro no pensó bien las cosas. Tal vez sí, fue precipitado, pero ¿y qué?

—Eso no es lo que importa ahora— aclaró la azabache al dejar de ver a las personas que pasaban frente a ella y regresar la atención a su amiga.

—¿Ah, no?

La otra negó.

—¿Entonces qué?— preguntó ante la seriedad que la vio tomar.

—Fue lo que ocurrió mientras lo…— dijo y se detuvo llevando al borde la curiosidad de la castaña.

—¿Mientras lo…?¿mientras lo hacían?¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es un maldito pervertido y te obligó a hacer no sé qué cosas?— dedujo y habló velozmente.

—No— se apresuró a aclarar —… no tan así.

—¡Joder! ¿eso qué demonios significa?

—Bueno, ¿quieres callarte y dejarme hablar?

—Pues habla rápido.

Kagome suspiró y Sango frunció el ceño.

—Él, él hace cosas…

—¿Extrañas?— se adelantó a preguntar y Kagome asintió —¿qué tan extrañas?

La azabache se mordió un labio —Atar a sus parejas, por ejemplo.

—¿Te lastimó?

Kagome negó.

—¿Y te gustó?

—…

—¡Joder, Kagome! ¡Te encontraste un maldito amo que te azote!— habló en voz alta y con toda la gracia que eso le causaba.

—Guarda silencio— regañó y esta vez se preocupó más porque alguien las hubiese escuchado que por callarla.

Sango dejó escapar el aliento incrédula.

—Entonces… Bankotsu, ese, ese tipo es un… ¡santo cielo!— volvió a mencionar la castaña todavía asimilándolo, Kagome no dijo nada, sólo la veía esperando su reacción final — Joder, Kagome— habló ahora recuperando seriedad —, nunca más voy a poder verlo a los ojos sin imaginármelo en una tanga de piel negra ceñida al cuerpo, un cinturón de púas, una gorra de policía y un látigo listo para castigarte— dijo y estalló en risas.

—… ¿qué?— Kagome la vio desanimada ¿Sango se había vuelto simplemente estúpida? — Eres tan tonta, no sé ni para qué te conté— dijo ofendida y desanimada al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

—¡Oye! Sólo bromeaba— dijo y se apresuró a seguirla —. Fue divertido de imaginar.

—Esto es serio— dijo viéndola preocupada.

—Lo siento— se disculpó sinceramente —. ¿Me cuentas qué te preocupa de esto?— pidió.

Kagome suspiró y ahí de pie la vio a los ojos.

—Creo que me gusta.

—¿Él o…?

—Él, por supuesto— aclaró.

—Pero no _eso_ …— quiso entender.

Kagome negó —Son cosas que no van conmigo.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó la curiosa castaña. Ella, si se era sincera, sí podría imaginar tales cosas con Miroku ahora que lo pensaba. Tal vez en un inicio sería pudoroso, pero pensándolo mejor, le resultaba tan… ¿excitante?

Kagome se dio media vuelta y regresó a la banca para volver a sentarse.

—Me sentí extraña— confesó y suspiró un segundo después —. Aunque… a decir verdad, ni siquiera sé por qué te digo esto— añadió y ante una protesta de la castaña, continuó—: No es que sea un secreto que no debas saber, pero en definitiva podría dejarlo pasar— reconoció sintiéndose mal —. Tal vez le estoy dando más importancia de la que tiene.

—¿Eso crees?— preguntó dudosa.

Kagome asintió.

—¿No que te gustaba?— añadió cautelosa al sentarse a su lado.

La azabache resopló —¡Joder! Sí le estoy dando demasiada importancia— se aseguró al ponerse de pie dejando a una confundida Sango en la banca.

—¿Qué?— la otra ya no entendió.

—Sólo olvídalo. No importa ahora.

—¿Cómo que no importa?— preguntó y se puso de pie al verla con clara intención de marcharse.

Kagome asintió al voltear a verla —Te cuento los detalles después, ¿quieres?— mencionó con poco ánimo — Las clases están por comenzar y ya no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Sango dejó caer los hombros desanimada y la siguió —Oye— le habló antes de que diera por muerto el tema —, y ¿él fue amable?

La de cabello azabache volteó a verla notoriamente extrañada por esa pregunta y notó toda la curiosidad de su amiga; era cierto, Bankotsu tenía pinta de patán, un sujeto arrogante e insufrible. Ella casi sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

—Sí, supongo que lo fue— aceptó y se le revolvió el estómago al recordar. Negó en ese mismo instante, que hubiese sido amable con ella y haya intentado hablar, que la acompañara hasta su casa y le _casi_ asegurara que no diría nada, no quería decir que de verdad se iba a comportar como un caballero y cumpliría con su promesa.

Sango pegó un pequeño salto emocionada, esa aventura de Kagome era tan excitante que quería escuchar los detalles –nada muy íntimo, claro- e imaginar la emoción del momento. La siguió sólo para que le prometiese que de verdad le iba a contar, lo cual Kagome hizo luego de varios metros de desviación de la castaña.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Luego de esa charla casi incómoda con Sango y con el pasar de los días, Kagome había dejado su nerviosismo y ansiedad parcialmente de lado; había prestado mayor atención en las miradas sobre ella, para su fortuna, seguía siendo la chica no tan agraciada como acaparar atención, por lo que dedujo que nadie sabía nada del pequeño lapsus eroticus que compartió con aquél ojiazul.

—Al menos cumplió su palabra— se dijo en voz baja mientras golpeaba el borrador de su lápiz contra el largo escritorio tras el cual estaba, al mantener su rostro apoyado en su mano y lejos estaba de prestar atención a la clase que exponía en el frente.

Kagome suspiró. Bankotsu pudo fanfarronear y esparcir lo ocurrido entre toda la facultad o el campus, pero él, aparentemente, guardó eso como un secreto entre ellos dos.

El pequeño pero firme golpe que hizo la tiza al ser golpeada contra el verde pizarrón, cuando el catedrático colocó el punto al finalizar una frase, distrajo a Kagome de sus pensamientos y la hizo enfocar su atención al frente.

—Y con esto finalizamos. Aquí el próximo tema, estudien que la siguiente clase elegiré al azar al próximo exponente— informó y sugirió el catedrático que se giró a su escritorio para comenzar a guardar sus cosas.

—Ay… ¿por qué?— se lamentó Kagome al anotar en su cuaderno el siguiente tema. Todavía no era la última materia y ella ya tenía mínimo cinco tareas para los días próximos.

Cuando cerró su cuaderno y lo devolvió a su mochila, ya con algunos estudiantes saliendo del aula, ella decidió hacer lo mismo; la clase de Inglés la esperaba del otro lado de su facultad. Salió a los pasillos infestados de estudiantes, compañeros de carrera y otros de diferentes, al ser su facultad la que poseía el edificio más grande y por ello, ahí se localizaban distintas áreas destinadas a diversas carreras.

Kagome sujetó las dos correas de su mochila mientras avanzaba distraída, al tratar de adivinar en cuál de las siguientes dos horas le dejarían más tarea. Giró su vista al lado contrario del pasillo por el que caminaba y no se sorprendió al ver la cabellera roja de Ayame, un alumno se atravesó en su campo visual y al seguir avanzando notó que cierto ojiceleste se encontraba al lado de ésta. La azabache suspiró y trató de no retirar su vista, Kouga la notó y se incomodó de inmediato, el chico se rascó la mejilla avergonzado, le dijo algo a Ayame que volteó a ver a Kagome, la pelirroja sonrió débilmente y el chico de coleta pretendió avanzar a la azabache; esta vez Kagome se limitó a sonreírle y a negar en silencio… Kouga de inmediato pareció entenderla y detuvo sus próximos pasos.

Todo había terminado, irónicamente ya no se sentía tan dolida como lo había estado semanas antes, cuando descubrió todo. Nunca amó a Kouga, no como lo hizo con Inuyasha, y, en ese momento, aunque reconocía ya no sentir nada por él, tampoco lo odiaba… Kouga había sido un chico cariñoso, al cual, si hubiese conocido antes y en diferentes circunstancias, posiblemente hubiese amado. Lástima que no fue el caso… lo pensaron ambos.

Kagome siguió su marcha sintiéndose mejor, entendió con la sonrisa resignada de ese ojiceleste que no había más que decir, al menos no de ese tema y eso la tranquilizó.

" _Ojalá que todas las cosas pasaran así de fácil"_ pensó y suspiró resignada.

Una vez que llegó a la intersección de dos pasillos, giró a su izquierda, lugar donde, luego de varios metros, encontraría su siguiente aula.

La media sonrisa que Kagome portaba en sus labios desapareció luego de reconocer entre varias personas, a ese chico que se había convertido en el dueño de sus pensamientos amargos, y algunos bochornosos.

—Jo-der— mencionó en voz baja y giró de inmediato. No quería encontrárselo de frente, sino, no valdría la pena haber faltado a sus prácticas deportivas por toda la semana pasada.

" _Piensa rápido, piensa rápido"_ se suplicó mientras buscaba en dónde meterse, para su poca fortuna, en ese sector las clases estaban en curso y los sanitarios más cercanos estaban a más de veinte metros de disntacia. ¡Vaya que estaba jodida!

—¿Eh?— una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando a lo lejos reconoció la cabellera rizada de Ayumi —¡A-!— el nombre de su compañera se atoró en sus labios cuando sintió una mano sujetándola.

—¿Huyes?— la fría y engreída voz de Bankotsu a su espalda la hizo apretar los ojos. Joder.

—¿De ti?— ella volteó a verlo casi de inmediato y respondió con autosuficiencia. Se había jurado que si lo veía, fingiría, a como diese lugar, que nada le había afectado haber tenido ese delicioso sexo con él.

Él le sonrió de medio lado —Eso parecía.

Kagome carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y rodó los ojos ante la sonrisa burlona —Claro, campeón— dijo y giró para pretender recuperar el camino que originalmente llevaba.

Bankotsu extendió su sonrisa y exhibió la perfección de su dentadura. Ahí estaba otra vez la chiquilla orgullosa y torpe que en un inicio le llamó la atención.

—Entonces acompáñame— la tomó de la mano forzándola a detener sus pasos, y se la llevó con él.

—¿A dónde demonios va-...?— quiso alzar la voz pero al darse cuenta que comenzaban a voltearlos a ver, se guardó sus siguientes palabras, siendo una de ella, nada educada.

—Te dije que necesitábamos hablar— aseguró el chico que siguió avanzando a grandes zancadas y Kagome lo seguía a torpes pasos.

" _Ah, demonios"_ pensó ella y se ruborizó al tan sólo imaginar que él volviese a preguntarle algo de aquella noche.

—Ya pasó más de una semana— aclaró y quiso detenerse, pero su intento no fructificó.

—Por eso supongo que estarás menos reacia a hablar— mencionó el chico.

Kagome bufó molesta al ver que se dirigía a los baños —Que no tenemos nada que hablar— aclaró —, a lo mucho podré agradecerte por no decir nada— agregó obligada por la situación. Él no volteó a verla ni se detuvo —¡O-oye!¿q-qué?— alzó la voz y se escandalizó cuando lo vio girar al lado izquierdo, de los hombre, y no al que ella acostumbraba a entrar.

La puerta de madera se abrió y ellos entraron.

—¡Demonios, demonios, demonios!— a Kagome ya no le importó alzar la voz cuando vio a un par de chicos orinando en los mingitorios, éstos se escandalizaron más que ella y se apresuraron a terminar, no sin antes tachar de loco al ojiazul. La azabache por instinto cubrió su rostro con sus manos, forzándose a olvidar lo visto.

—Ella no dirá, ni siquiera se atreverá a voltear a verlos, así que largo— aclaró y apresuró el moreno al indicarles con la cabeza que los dejaran solos.

—¿Te volviste loco?— preguntó Kagome todavía con su rostro tapado y sin atreverse a ver más.

Bankotsu resopló cansadamente, una vez que los chicos salieron, Kagome dejó de escuchar ruido y separó sus dedos viendo despejado el lugar.

—Ahora sí, hablemos— sentenció el moreno al apoyar su mano en la pared, dejando a Kagome acorralada contra él, la pared y la puerta.

Ella frunció el ceño ya al sentirse parcialmente 'a salvo' sin chicos haciendo sus necesidades.

—¿De qué?— preguntó molesta al verse forzada por él a exponerse de esa forma — Aquello fue una estupidez— aclaró de inmediato sin quitarle los ojos de encima —. La realidad es que pensé que sería divertido.

—Mientes— le respondió de forma seca y muy segura.

Kagome negó y de pronto todo lo que había pensado estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios.

—No— aclaró de inmediato y con seguridad —. Estaba… casi ebria, molesta y tal vez, tal vez me gustaste en ese momento— aclaró de inmediato —, pero nada más. Fue sexo, así como he tenido antes y tú también, posiblemente mil veces más que yo— divagó al dejar de verlo por un segundo y él frunció el ceño —. Y eso sólo deja claras las cosas. No importó.

Él la vio fijamente a sus ojos chocolates y de pronto la profundidad de aquellos ojos zafiros la pusieron nerviosa.

Kagome lo empujó al sentirse aturdida.

—Eres un maldito enfermo— acusó al alzar la voz. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un despistado chico que entraba se quedó viendo a ese par, se puso nervioso y balbuceó un par de cosas ante la mirada sorprendida de Kagome y la fría de Bankotsu.

—Lo siento— se disculpó y de inmediato se retiró al haberse dado cuenta que ridículamente había interrumpido una escena. Buscaría otros baños cercanos.

—¿Enfermo?— preguntó casi ofendido.

Kagome asintió y retrocedió el paso que había ganado al empujarlo, cuando él se acercó a ella. Chocó contra la pared.

—¿Y qué tan enferma estás tú por haber alcanzado ese orgasmo?— preguntó fría y lentamente sobre el oído de la azabache que abrió ojos y boca sorprendida. Su sangre se congeló.

—E-eso fue…— intentó hablar y tembló cuando lo sintió sonreír. Ella apretó sus manos y se molestó al quedar expuesta — Tal vez yo soy muy sensible, idiota— aclaró recuperando control sobre sí misma y apoyó sus manos en el firme y trabajado pecho masculino, logrando apartarlo un paso —. No es que seas la gran cosa o que nunca hubiese llegado al orgasmo así.

—Seguro, Kagome— mencionó sin creerle una palabra. Él se paró correctamente y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, la vio desde su altura.

Ella achicó los ojos —¿Qué clase de enferma puede disfrutar ese tipo de cosas?— preguntó indignada. La media sonrisa cínica que él le dedicó la obligó a continuar—: ¡Ya te dije que yo soy muy sensible! — le recordó al apuntarlo con el dedo.

Bankotsu apretó el puente de su nariz con dos de sus dedos.

—Es repulsivo y denigrante— continuó Kagome mencionando lo que creía firmemente —. No entiendo cómo mujeres se pueden prestar a ese tipo de juegos.

—No son juegos— aclaró el chico y la fijamente.

—No, son cosas peores— aceptó la azabache —. De haberlo sabido, no hubiera aceptado.

—Pero lo hiciste— cortó el moreno —. Pudiste reclamar y no fue así.

Kagome negó en silencio y lentamente. No, no había dicho nada y no culparía a su media borrachera por eso.

—No volverá a pasar— aclaró pensando que eso pretendía.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo— mencionó fríamente haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

—Pues aclarado eso, no tenemos nada más que hablar— aseguró y lo empujó con una mano para hacer lo mismo con la puerta y salir del lugar.

Bankotsu se quedó de pie viendo a Kagome avanzar molesta por el pequeño cristal que la puerta tenía.

—Ay, pero es un imbécil— refunfuñó la azabache indignada —No te lo estoy pidiendo— repitió con voz infantil —Idiota— mencionó y cargó con molestia esa palabra —. Claro, seguro él no quedó tan satisfecho— dedujo ofendida.

Kagome siguió avanzando a grandes zancadas entre los pocos alumnos que por el pasillo quedaban.

—A ti tampoco, Kagome — se dijo en voz baja al continuar avanzando —, a ti tampoco te gustó tanto. Además, tampoco fue la gran cosa— se aseguró poniendo por delante su orgullo, ¿qué se creía aquél imbécil?

Rabió durante todo el trayecto y se obligó a cambiar su semblante al pedir permiso para entrar a su clase de inglés, al haber llegado tarde.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Los días luego de eso siguieron pasando uno a uno, Kagome, en un acto infantil y poco prudente, continuaba sin asistir a sus prácticas deportivas para evitar ver a aquél chico de ojos zafiros; para su fortuna lo había visto pocas veces en la facultad y siempre evitaba el contacto visual, más, cuando en alguna de las escasas veces que lo vio, lo vio con Yura, su ex novia.

—No puedes seguir faltando a las prácticas— reprochó Sango al ir caminando con ella mientras regresaban de la universidad —. Demonios, Kag, deportes también te genera calificación.

La azabache rodó los ojos —No soy la única que falta— dijo y continuó caminando mientras mordía la paleta de limón que momentos antes había comprado.

—Pero sí la única que lo ha hecho durante cuatro clases seguidas.

Kagome guardó silencio, tal vez era hora de volver. Terminó por suspirar desanimada.

—También he tenido mucha tarea, la verdad es que esa hora que me robo de deportes sí la he aprovechado trabajando en otras materias.

—Pues busca tiempo de donde sea, porque por sería ridículo que por deportes tu promedio bajara.

La azabache suspiró desanimada y alzó su vista al despejado cielo. Bien, era tiempo de empezar otra vez, esta vez lo haría como debería, se aseguró, pues todavía había por ahí un par de ojos dorados que la inquietaban.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Luego de esa decisión pasarían dos días hasta que Kagome se presentó a su siguiente práctica deportiva.

—Maldición, maldición, maldición. Ya voy tarde para hablar con la entrenadora— se repitió en voz baja al ir corriendo con su mochila al hombro y completamente lista para entrenar, luego de haber salido de los vacíos vestidores.

Odiaba tener que compartir horarios y gimnasio con el equipo de baloncesto, los pasillos se llenaban no sólo de deportistas, sino también de chiquillas fangirls de los jugadores de aquél deporte, y eso hacía su camino lento hasta las canchas.

—Permiso, por favor— pidió Kagome al quedarse atorada entre un numeroso grupo de chicas que se aglomeraban en medio del corredor. Una chica le sonrió y le dejó espacio para seguir avanzando. Kagome apenas pudo escuchar que pensaban formar una escuadra de animación, ya que la universidad carecía de algo así.

Ella rodó los ojos ante la idea que no era más que –seguramente- un nuevo modo de acercamiento con los varones practicantes de algún deporte.

—Niñas— mencionó en voz baja al reconocerlas como de nuevo ingreso. Bueno, no tardarían mucho en descubrir que es muy difícil mantenerse estudiando y en una escuadra por mucho tiempo… ella comenzaba a pensar seriamente en abandonar la de ella.

Suspiró mientras seguía casi corriendo y frenó abruptamente, al casi chocar con un par de chicos que salían de los vestidores masculinos. Su corazón prácticamente se detiene cuando un distraído Bankotsu, que se ajustaba una muñequera negra, volteó a verla de reojo; se sintió tonta al quedarse parada y sólo verlo, el ojiazul le sonrió de medio lado y ella respingó sólo para salir corriendo ahora sí, ya sin permitir bajo ninguna manera, que alguien la detuviese.

—¡Kagome!— el grito de Sango la hizo sentir aliviada.

—¿Dónde está la coach?— preguntó al llegar a su lado y recorrer visualmente el lugar.

—No debe tardar— dijo la otra despreocupada mientras alzaba sus brazos, comenzando con el estiramiento.

La azabache suspiró sacando un poco de su nerviosismo—El colmo sería que ahora que me presento, ella no venga.

Sango sonrió —No, ya dio un par de clases por la mañana.

—Bien— dijo y sonrió, tiró la mochila a un lado e imitó a su siempre amiga con algunos estiramientos.

Los dos sectores del enorme gimnasio ya estaban ocupados, en un lado las chicas que no calentaban, colocaban la red y algunas más, ya practicaban en control de la pelota. Del lado contrario ocurría casi lo mismo, algunos ya tenían pequeños duelos dos a dos, o uno contra uno, unos cuantos calentaban y la gran mayoría permanecían tirados en las gradas esperando por su entrenador.

El sonido de un móvil se escuchó a pesar del bullicio en el lugar.

Kagome reconoció el sonido y luego de sorprenderse se apresuró a su mochila.

—¿Estás loca? Quítale el sonido, te pueden amonestar— sermoneó Sango.

La azabache le sonrió y dijo que había olvidado hacer tal cosa mientras presionaba el verde botón que enlazaría la llamada.

Sango rodó los ojos y no dijo más al ya verla atender.

—¿Ahora?— preguntó luego de un par de segundos de escuchar a su interlocutor — Estoy en deportes— se excusó.

Kagome se mordió el labio y observó a su alrededor, su entrenadora aun no llegaba.

—Bien, aunque no es así como quería que habláramos, Inuyasha— aceptó y luego de unos segundos cortó la llamada.

—¿Inuyasha?— preguntó extrañada Sango al acercarse a ella.

La azabache asintió —Decidí que aclararíamos las cosas. No quiero estar enojada con él.

—Pero Kagome…— dijo descolocada.

—¿Me cubres?

—¿Qué?

—Debo salir.

—¿Y cómo demonios se supone que…?

—Di que fui al baño, lo que sea, no tardo— dijo y salió corriendo de ahí.

Sango bufó desanimada, ojalá que su entrenadora demorara mucho.

Antes de que la azabache terminara de cruzar la puerta del largo pasillo, para salir al área de esparcimiento en esa zona deportiva del campus, escuchó como un fuerte silbato sonó; el entrenamiento de baloncesto daba inicio, era cuestión de minutos de que Kagura, su entrenadora, también llegara iniciando con las actividades.

Desaceleró sus pasos cuando vio la larga cabellera plateada resplandecer, con el tenue sol de ese día semi nublado.

Mordió su labio inferior y sonrió al avanzar con un poco más de firmeza.

El ojidorado volteó al sentirla llegar. Sonrió.

—Apenas creí que fueses tú cuando ayer me marcaste— saludó con medio tono amargo el ambarino.

Kagome sonrió y bajó la mirada al recordar la inseguridad que hacer aquello, le provocó.

—No quiero seguir enojada contigo— le dijo y se mordió el labio mientras lo veía a los ojos —. Te quiero mucho, Inuyasha— aseguró y se sintió realmente bien al decirlo.

El chico, que por un segundo se descolocó, sonrió apenas visiblemente. Una corriente de aire meció las dos largas y contrastantes cabelleras.

—¿Por qué esto me huele a despedida, Kagome?— le preguntó al meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo oscuro.

—¿Ah?— ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y enderezó su postura —, ah, no, no.

El ojidorado suspiró y se sentó en la banca donde anteriormente había estado apoyado, Kagome no demoraría en hacer lo mismo a su lado.

—El imbécil de Kouga dio a entender, que ustedes están bien. Sale con Ayame, ¿verdad?— preguntó y volteó a verla de medio lado. Inuyasha subió uno de sus pies a la banca y abrazó el mismo mientras no dejaba de ver a la azabache.

Kagome afirmó en silencio.

—¿Sales con Bankotsu?— cuestionó y su tono siguió sonando amargo.

—¿Qué?

Él negó en silencio y sonrió sin mayor ánimo —Te vi con él aquella noche.

" _¿Aquella?"_

—Durante la fiesta de Hiten, sólo estuviste con él— completó para su tranquilidad.

—Ah, sí… n-no conocía a nadie ahí— explicó —. Te vi con Kikyo— dijo y el peliplata dejó escapar el aliento desanimado —, parecían pelear.

El chico asintió —Somos un asco como pareja— aceptó.

Kagome suspiró desanimada y lo vio de reojo… esa sería una larga plática.

• • •

Luego de más de veinticinco minutos, en el interior del gimnasio resonaban tanto los golpes del balón de basquetbol, como el rechinar de las suelas en la pulida madera, así como también las voces de los deportistas varoniles y femeniles.

Las indicaciones de los entrenadores se escuchaban por encima de los jugadores, Kagura ya había preguntado por Kagome en un par de ocasiones, pues le fue imposible no reconocer la mochila morada y con diversos colguijes en ella, Sango había repetido lo acordado la misma cantidad de veces que le preguntaron, la entrenadora estaba a nada de perder la paciencia con la azabache.

• • •

—De verdad debo irme— se disculpó Kagome al levantarse.

Inuyasha la imitó —¿Te veo después?

Ella sonrió —Por supuesto, tonto— aseguró y se abrazó a su pecho.

—¡Higurashi!— la voz fría y sobria en tono alto, sobresaltó a la chica que rompió el contacto con el ojidorado y volteó a ver a quien la llamaba — Tu coach te llama.

—Cielos— murmuró Kagome preocupada —. Debo irme, Inu— informó otra vez al peliplata, el mismo que asintió.

Kagome, preocupada como iba, ya no prestó más atención a la fría mirada zafiro que la acompañó hasta que pasó a su lado, siguió corriendo y pensando en una excusa más efectiva para salvar el seguro castigo que le darían.

—¿Qué? ¿y ahora eres mensajero?— preguntó el peliplata al chico de larga trenza y uniforme deportivo, que regresaba su fría mirada a él.

—No, sólo vine a fastidiarte— respondió el sinvergüenza muchacho que desde hacía tiempo se había percatado de la salida sospechosa de la azabache. Inuyasha lo vio molesto y él sonrió de medio lado mientras seguía los pasos de la joven.

—Déjala en paz. Nunca serás lo que Kagome espera, ¿no lo has notado?— habló recuperando su altivez el ojidorado.

—Ese no es tu asunto— respondió el frío ojiazul al voltear a verlo de medio lado. Inuyasha le dedicó media sonrisa victoriosa y el moreno apretó los puños mientras retomaba su camino. ¿Eso significaba que esos dos…?

• • •

—¡Higurashi!— la autoritaria voz de Kagura hizo respingar a Kagome que buscaba escabullirse entre las cinco jugadoras de su equipo —¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?— cuestionó paralizando todo movimiento de su lado del gimnasio.

Kagome sonrió tontamente —Ah… l-lo siento— se disculpó al moverse un paso y salir a la visión de su entrenadora, de la cual parecía esconderse.

La mujer mayor alzó una ceja, esperando más que un simple lo siento.

—Ah, verá coach… ah… y-yo, bueno— habló pero realmente la mirada rojiza de su entrenadora era fríamente aterradora —, o-ocurrió un imprevisto en mi casa y tuve que atender una llamada— mintió.

—¿De casi media hora?— cuestionó astutamente y ella se paralizó —¿qué hacía Higurashi? ¿dar indicaciones telefónicas de resucitación?

—Ah… ¿no?

—¿Entonces?

—Pues…

—Comienza a correr. Quiero veinte vueltas al gimnasio en estos veinte minutos que quedan de clase, después, recogerás cada balón sobre esta duela— habló fuerte y claro, el entrenador de baloncesto –que como todos, siempre estuvo escuchando- alzó la mano en señal de agradecimiento —. Es la última vez que te tolero estas señales de indisciplina.

—Sí, coach— respondió Kagome.

—¡A correr!— ordenó y la otra respingó sólo para asentir y comenzar con su castigo.

La meta de una vuelta por minuto que su entrenadora le había exigido ya era casi imposible, lo fue aún más cuando la mitad de las mismas eran en el lado del equipo varonil, donde cabe recalcar, pasaba más tiempo pendiente de que ningún balonazo se estrellara contra ella, que en la dirección que llevaba, fue por eso que en dos ocasiones casi cae estrepitosamente al suelo al chocar con algunas mochilas en el mismo.

El primer silbatazo en sonar fue el que atendían los basquetbolistas, el entrenamiento había iniciado puntual y de la misma forma había finalizado.

—Es todo por hoy— anunció el entrenador —. Pueden irse ya, no es necesario recoger balones— informó con voz tan alta que hizo a Kagome fruncir los labios casi molesta —. Recuerden que el fin de semana tenemos…— prosiguió con las indicaciones mientras él y algunos chicos lo seguían luego de recoger sus pertenencias.

Kagome apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas luego de casi quince vueltas y respiró con dificultad… esos días de pereza e inactividad parecieron cobrarle factura.

—Bien, también terminamos— informó la joven coach y sonó su silbato.

—¿Qué?— se preguntó Kagome, ¿ya había dado por finalizado el entrenamiento?... pero si ella también había llegado tarde.

—¿Terminaste Higurashi?— preguntó volteando a verla.

—Me faltan… tres vueltas— mintió.

—No según mis cuentas— aclaró la otra al verla a los ojos.

—… o tal vez cinco— confesó y desvió su mirada.

—Termina, recoge todo y espero verte la próxima clase, puntual— indicó y ordenó.

Kagome ya no dijo más y continuó corriendo.

—Quiero a todas las chicas fuera del gimnasio, no pretendo que nadie aligere el castigo de su compañera— ordenó y Sango vio con pena a la pelinegra que seguro no escuchó.

Entre sus latidos acelerados y su respiración agitada, Kagome solo pudo escuchar el mediano alboroto de los últimos basquetbolistas presentes. Vio con cierta insistencia como aquél ojiazul de larga trenza se colgaba su mochila al hombro y salía sin siquiera verla.

Ella jadeó molesta al prestarle atención y aceleró su ritmo, al pasar cerca del único pasillo, por ese día en uso, Sango le alzó la mano en señal de despedida y le indicó con voz baja que Kagura les ordenó salir, la azabache sólo asintió. Bien, se lo merecía.

Cuando el lugar estuvo vacío y sin más sonido que sus pisadas, Kagome se detuvo lentamente.

Jadeó —Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer las otras tres vueltas luego de terminar de levantar los balones— se dijo observando de manera nada discreta el corredor, que sólo contaba con un par de grupo de personas charlando.

Dejó escapar el aliento desanimada mientras con su muñeca secaba las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente y pegaban su flequillo a la misma.

—Voleibol primero— dijo y caminó despacio hasta uno de los casi nueve balones regados por el sector contrario a donde estaba.

El alargado carrito de transportación de las pelotas estaba cercano a las gradas. Kagome sonrió y pensó en ahorrar tiempo y a la vez practicar su saque, una a una tomó los balones y casi con excelente puntería encestó siete de los nueve dispersos.

—Dos fuera, nada mal— reconoció y corrió por los dos que rebotaron y regresaron a la cancha, sostuvo los mismos entre sus brazos y los depositó en el carrito para posteriormente deslizarlo hasta la bodega al fondo de un pequeño pasillo, a un costado de las gradas.

Una vez que luchó con las duras ruedas de ese carrito transportador, Kagome por fin pudo acomodar perfectamente el mismo, entre algunos aparatos y colchoncillos de gimnasia.

Ella dejó escapar el aliento y sacudió sus manos mientras salía, una vez que regresó a la cancha se sobresaltó al notar la presencia de Bankotsu en el lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó curiosa y apenas animándose a ir por los balones naranjas.

Él volteó a verla casi desinteresado.

—Olvidé mi reproductor— dijo y le mostró el pequeño aparato, el mismo al que le desenredaba el cable de los auriculares.

—Ah…— mencionó ella sintiéndose tonta. Lo pasó de largo y vio, para su fortuna, que el equipo varonil era un poco más ordenado que el de ella, pues sólo habían tres bolas fuera de su lugar.

Arrojó la más cercana al notoriamente más grande carrito y sujetó entre sus manos las dos restantes, vio nerviosa que el moreno parecía buscar algo en el aparato en sus manos y no le prestaba atención.

—Engreído— dijo entre dientes.

Jaló y empujó el carrito que a duras penas rodaba.

—Estúpida cosa— alzó un poco su voz pero fue ignorada por el chico que ya portaba sus auriculares y había girado, seguro dispuesto a marcharse.

" _¿Se habrá molestado por lo que le dije en los baños?"_ pensó Kagome al verlo.

Luego de un momento recuperó su orgullo —Pues que se enoje, no me importa— se aseguró y forzó sus piernas para continuar con su labor y poder irse, ya había decidido que no haría las vueltas restantes.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— la voz desinteresada del ojiazul la sorprendió cuando ella había decidido pegar su espalda a las delgadas rejillas metálicas que formaban el carrito, para empujar y ver si lograba mover el mismo con mayor facilidad.

—Por supuesto que no— respondió de inmediato ofendida. Ya había avanzado más de la mitad del camino, ¿por qué no le preguntó antes?

El otro alzó ambas cejas para de inmediato encogerse de hombros, molestando más a la azabache cuando él guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su, ahora, pantalón deportivo y la vio seguir luchando.

Contuvo un reclamo y se abstuvo de correrlo del lugar, y prefirió seguir empujando.

El ruido que Kagome hizo al meter a la fuerza, el que para ella ya sería un condenado carro, a la bodega de almacenaje, fue realmente poco discreto, incluso se permitió soltar una que otra maldición por la frustración que le causaba… pero que se jodiera si siempre sí le pedía ayuda al imbécil de Bankotsu. Eso nunca lo haría, ¡no señor!

Ya cuando entró y batalló para acomodar su carga en el espacio que le correspondía, decidió tomarla desde otra posición, fue en ese preciso momento que quiso morirse al ver que la estúpida cosa esa, siempre tuvo puesto un seguro que impedía el libre movimiento de las ruedas.

—Eres un infeliz, Bankotsu— mencionó al sentirse casi humillada y ridiculizada, ¡seguro el maldito sujeto sabía del seguro y fue ahí sólo para verla batallar!

—¡Ey!— la voz del chico la hizo respingar — Se te olvidó una— informó y lanzó el balón para que pasara por encima de su cabeza y cayera tras ella, justo en el contenedor; pero Kagome, desconfiada y molesta pensó que ocurriría lo mismo que la vez anterior, cuando el balón se estrelló en su cabeza, y se quitó de inmediato, chocando con la estantería a su lado y provocando que se le vinieran encima mazas, pelotas, e incluso un par de largos listones, todo esto, del equipo de gimnasia rítmica de la universidad.

—¡Ah, demonios!— gritó Kagome mientras apretaba sus ojos y cruzaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, protegiéndose de los posibles golpes.

—Joder, ¿estás bien?— Bankotsu detuvo la última pelota que apenas caía y la vio para abajo.

Kagome bufó molesta —¿Qué demonios te parece?— preguntó ofendida al alzar su vista a él, luego de haber caído sentada, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba de mala gana un listón rojo que se le enredó en la cabeza.

Él soltó la ligera pelota y ésta cayó en la frente de Kagome que reaccionó tarde para esquivarla.

—Bien, entonces me alegra— dijo y sonrió cínicamente.

—¡Ay, grandísimo animal!— Kagome forzó su voz al maldecirlo y siguió luchando con el listón para levantarse.

Él chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación —Vaya boquita, Kagome— le dijo al colocarse en cuclillas frente a ella y verla con un rastro de burla en su rostro.

Ella entrecerró los ojos —Ya me conoces idiota— le recordó. Ella no tenía que fingir ser una delicada dama, porque en realidad se le escapaban sus palabrotas de vez en cuando, más, cuando estaba enojada… o ebria.

—Mph— él sonrió de medio lado —. Me temo que sí— aseguró al llevar un par de sus dedos a acomodarle un mechón de cabello que le ocultaba parcialmente su cara, a colocarlo tras de su oreja.

Kagome vio ese acto con recelo —¿Qué?

—¿Volviste con Inuyasha?— preguntó secamente al dejar de tocarla y verla a los ojos.

Kagome guardó silencio mientras trataba de encontrar el motivo de esa pregunta en sus azules ojos.

—No— confesó extrañada y en voz baja. Ni siquiera supo por qué respondió.

La mirada azul y analítica se mantuvo un segundo en los achocolatados ojos y descendió despacio por su rostro, el cuello, y se detuvo un segundo en el pequeño bulto de los senos de Kagome bajo su playera deportiva, siguió bajado a su abdomen y finalmente a las piernas desnudas bajo ese diminuto short rojo.

Kagome tragó pesadamente al ser vista así, el rostro del moreno era estoico, pero su mirada era profunda.

—¿Qué demonios me ves?— se quejó al tironear el listón que todavía la rodeaba.

—Sal conmigo— soltó el frío chico sorprendiendo a la azabache.

Ella se paralizó, sus ojos, los únicos con movimiento, veía de uno al otro de él. Un sonrojo se hizo presente.

—¿Q-qué?— preguntó y no le importó seguir tirada y rodeada de pelotas y con un listón colgando de su cabeza. Él le sonrió de medio lado y ella se echó para atrás, haciendo temblar otra vez la estantería metálica —¿S-salir?— volvió a cuestionar, para ese momento ya poco le importaba parecer estúpida al no reaccionar normalmente.

Él asintió.

—A… ¿a clu-clubes de sexo?— preguntó asustada y él frunció el ceño — ¿C-con sogas, mordazas y l-látigos?

—¿Qué?— él preguntó extrañado y vio a Kagome rápidamente deshacerse del listón sobre ella, seguro temiendo que la volviese a atar.

—¡Eres un enfermo!— acusó y se puso de pie, el repentino movimiento de ella hizo que él se sentara en el suelo.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?— preguntó cuando la vio pretender marcharse. Se puso de pie y la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla. Kagome estremeció completamente cuando él la inmovilizó y se pegó tras ella —¿Clubes de sexo?¿Sogas, mordazas y látigos?— repitió incrédulo — ¿Sabes, Kagome?, justo ahora, me pregunto quién estará más enfermo, si yo por gustarme la variedad, o tú por tener todo el tiempo eso en la cabeza.

Ella se ruborizó todavía más… ¿no hablaba de _eso_ cuando le pidió salir?

—¡Pues por supuesto que tú y tus extrañas cosas!— aclaró al tironearse pero sin lograr quedar libre —. Tú tienes la culpa por hacerme pensar tonterías— alegó en voz alta y totalmente avergonzada mientras lo veía a los ojos.

—¿Has pensado en ello?— preguntó fingiendo seriedad para molestarla.

El rostro de ella enrojeció completamente y se volteó para no verlo —¡Por supuesto que no!— mintió y siguió luchando por soltarse, pero dando prioridad a ocultar su sonrojo.

Él sonrió de medio lado, divertido por ella —¿Entonces?— insistió tirando de su mano para mantenerla pegada a él —¿Sales conmigo?

Kagome dejó de moverse cuando sintió el aliento cálido de Bankotsu pegando en su cuello.

Ella se puso sumamente nerviosa. Y ahí iba otra vez a vomitar estupidez sin pensarlo…

—¿Salir… como… novios?—¡Joder! Se maldijo internamente un segundo después, debió preguntar que si como amigos, ¡amigos, Kagome! Apretó los ojos avergonzada del ridículo que había hecho.

—Mph— él extendió su sonrisa fascinado… así que Kagome si pensaba en cosas sucias, como sospechó, pues un noviazgo implicaba sexo, tarde o temprano —. Por supuesto— respondió intuyendo la vergüenza que debía mostrar su cara evasiva.

Él apretó el agarre en su muñeca y su otra mano la deslizó por la cintura de la azabache.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?— preguntó inquieta cuando él la hizo girar y pegarse de frente a la pared, con él a su espalda —N-ni se te ocurra…

—¿Qué?— interrumpió y la soltó para apoyar sus manos en la pared y seguir así, pegado a ella.

Kagome se volteó insegura a verlo a los ojos. Él la veía hacía abajo por la diferencia de estaturas y la sombra de su negro flequillo sólo hacía lucir más esos zafiros que él tenía por ojos. Tragó pesadamente.

Kagome negó despacio al verlo.

—No quiero salir… contigo— le dijo al verlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—P-por… _eso_.

Él guardó silencio unos segundos en los que jugó con su lengua dentro de su boca.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?— preguntó seriamente. La voz varonil sonó más ronca en el casi silencio total de todo el gimnasio.

Ella controló el temblor de su cuerpo y sonrió con ironía al desviar su mirada lejos de él —No necesito someterme a nadie— esta vez no tuvo pena en admitir que pensaba en sus gustos sexuales —. Ya bastante difícil me es confiar en mí, como para aceptar que no tengo voluntad o no valgo nada al… al entregarme _así_ — explicó y tragó débilmente luego de eso.

—Creo que tienes un concepto equivocado— le dijo al seguirla viendo para abajo, Kagome apenas se animó a verlo de medio lado —. Además, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi sumisa, eso es algo que tú me vas a pedir— le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y le sonrió de medio lado, haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida y casi indignada.

—¿Cómo…?— quiso preguntar, pero él se inclinó todavía más sobre ella y silenció sus labios con los suyos, al hacerla pegar su cabeza con la pared y besarla con las mismas ganas que había tolerado desde ese día en los sanitarios.

—A-ah…— Kagome perdió el aliento cuando él se apartó apenas centímetros de su boca.

—No es un amo y una sumisa todo el tiempo— volvió a hablar de inmediato, su voz se tornó más grave. Los ojos de ella temblaron en expectación ante sus siguientes palabras. Respiraba profundamente por sus labios —… es sólo un juego de roles al hacer el amor— le explicó, y mientras con su mano tocaba su cuello, con su pulgar le acariciaba el labio inferior.

—Ha-hacer el… ¿amor?— preguntó incrédula y él sonrió exhibiendo el gesto más sensual que Kagome nunca hubiese visto.

—¿Intentamos?— cuestionó sugerentemente al volver a pegar sus labios a los de ella.

Kagome negó segundos antes que él la inmovilizara al penetrar su boca con su lengua. La fuerte mano del moreno que no le acariciaba el rostro, se deslizó por la cintura y la pegó a él. Lo siguiente de lo que Kagome fue consciente, fue que luego de varios torpes pasos, Bankotsu se sentó en una pila de esponjas azules de gimnasia y ella quedó inclinada sobre él.

Los ojos de ella temblaron —¿Qué haces?— le preguntó cuando lo vio morderse un labio para imprimir fuerza al jalar un estante, las cosas sobre el mismo temblaron y acto seguido, la puerta, que había estado detenida mañosamente por este mueble, comenzó a cerrarse; ella volteó su mirada otra vez a él que le sonrió.

—Todavía nada— aseguró para atraerla del cuello y no dejarla pensar al unir sus labios.

Kagome, para no perder el equilibrio, tuvo que apoyar una de sus rodillas en la pila de colchoncillos, Bankotsu se encargaría dos segundos después de jalarle la otra pierna para sentarla sobre él. Bien, decir que eso no le gustaba era una enorme mentira, ella pudo sentir el calor de su lengua y sus labios, la firmeza de su pecho al apoyar sus manos en él y sobre todo, esa dureza entre las piernas del moreno. Los pezones femeninos se endurecieron cuando él llevó una de sus manos a su trasero, metiendo un par de sus dedos bajo su short.

—¿Estás intentando seducirme o… convencerme de algo?— preguntó ella siendo consciente de cómo se sentía —¿A mí?¿A la chica fea?— preguntó ahora sarcásticamente al sentirlo gruñir por dejar sus labios, y siendo extremadamente notorio para ella, como el bulto en su pantalón crecía.

—¿Está funcionando?— preguntó en lo que Kagome consideró una respuesta sinvergüenza.

Ella negó en silencio —¿Por qué yo?

Él sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que la molestaría —Porque me gustan las feas de hermosas piernas y exquisitos traseros.

Ella abrió la boca indignada —Eres…

—Sé mi novia— interrumpió y la dejó sin aliento.

Cerró la boca y tragó sonoramente luego de haberlo visto a los ojos por varios segundos.

—Debería estar loca para meterme con un tipo como tú— dijo sin saber de dónde sacó voz. Venía de dos relaciones pasionales y dolorosas… meterse ahora con Bankotsu, prometía, evidente e indiscutiblemente, dolores de cabeza; y orgasmos y placeres, le añadiría su traidora cabeza.

—Aceptemos algo, Kagome— habló roncamente el chico al apretar sus manos en su cadera, presionando tortuosamente sus sexos; los labios entreabiertos rozaron el cuello de Kagome y ella cerró los ojos buscando no gemir —, no eres la persona más cuerda sobre el planeta.

¿Le acababa de decir, además de fea, loca?

Cuando una de las fuertes manos viajó a uno de sus senos bajo su blusa, el tema de su cordura quedó abandonado en su cabeza.

Ahora sí Kagome gimió, todo por los dedos del ojiazul deslizándole el sostén bajo la blusa, los mismos que luego le acariciarían esa zona sensible.

Él se perdió comiendo de su cuello, luego de liberar ambos senos bajo la blusa, alzaría la misma y se alimentaría de ellos, humedeciéndolos y marcándolos con sus besos. Tanto los ojos de Kagome, como sus manos en los fuertes hombros del moreno, se apretaron al jadear y soportar el estremecimiento entero del cuerpo.

—¿Entonces?— volvió a preguntar él, esta vez, frustrándola al dejar de provocarle placer.

—¿No sumisas?— preguntó ella que después de lo que lo había dejado hacer, sería la más grande hipócrita si dijera que no… porque demonios, el maldito entre sus piernas le gustaba.

Él negó —Ya te dije… que eso tú me lo vas a pedir— volvió a asegurarle con voz ronca.

Kagome jadeó de sorpresa cuando él, abusando de su fuerza, le jaló el pequeño short deportivo y sus bragas y la expuso ante él. Las piernas de la azabache quedaron entre ambos pechos y él le sonrió cuando, con una sola mano, se expuso también ante ella.

Kagome bajó su mirada al pene grueso y largo que tanto enorgullecía al moreno y se ruborizó. La parte patéticamente insensata de él, encontró ese gesto adorable.

—Me gustas… tanto— dijo sorprendiéndola. Él la tomó de sus glúteos y la levantó, dispuesto a penetrarla.

—¿Ti-tienes un cond-…?

Él gimió roncamente al traspasarla y volver a ser presa de su tibia estrechez.

—Sólo esta vez no, Kagome— informó con medio tinte suplicante. Cerró los ojos y volvió a gemir.

Ella apretó ojos y dientes y ocultó su rostro al apoyar su frente sobre la del ojiazul, al sentir su rigidez invadir y llenar su vientre.

A ninguno de los dos les preocupaba que alguien pudiese ir a buscarlos o entrar inesperadamente, menos, cuando él comenzó a moverla, esta vez, despacio y suavemente, alzándola y dejándola caer sobre su pene rígido. Bankotsu estaba siendo consciente, que si quería que esa testaruda chica se hiciese a modo de sus deseos, tendría que complacerla, darle su tiempo y sobre todo, convencerla… pero no había prisa, antes de verla presa de él, quería verla y sentirla entregarse. Iba a disfrutar hacerle el amor y enamorarla; ya después… ella lo pediría.

—¿Estarás conmigo?— volvió a insistir, esta vez jadeante mientras la tomaba del trasero y se movía con ella, haciendo con ese ritmo perderse a la azabache que había cerrado sus ojos y se abrazaba a él.

—A-aahh— Kagome gimió y se apretó más a él… bien, si ya estaba jodida, entonces, ¿por qué no? —S-sí.

•

•

•

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, pues este fue mi regalo para el intercambio navideño jajajaj en casi febrero :v

Aquarius, espero que te haya gustado, lamento si escribí mucho pero, bueno, como que no sé, era un reto emparejarla con tres chicos sin que se viera tan zorris xDD jajaj ahí disculpa xD

Sé que también como a mi te gusta el Bankkag, así que lo dejé con esa pareja al final. Si a alguien no le gustó, lo siento, absténgase de comentar algo grosero si esperaban Inukag que es la pareja más popular, ya les he escrito fanfics a ese pairing, incluso al Sesshokag, ¡todas me gustan!... por fa, respeto. Se agradecerá.

Y con este fic me despido por tiempo indefinido de retos y cosas así, ahora sí pienso dedicarme exclusivamente a mis long fic ñ.ñ

Besos y que todas estén bien.

Nos leemos (:

Aidé.


End file.
